


Cherry and Atticus's Epic Winter

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ever After High, Galaxy High (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: On a very boring and hot summer day, Cherry and her friends decide to go and visit Ever After High. There, they meet a new friend, Crystal the Snow Princess who leaves her home and reunites with her old friends: Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella. During the visit, Crystal brings winter into summertime due to trouble at home caused by Jackie and Northwind Frost who have wicked plans.
Relationships: Doyle Cleverlobe/Cerise Hood, Original Male Character/Apple White
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in Greendale on a hot summer's day as our usual group was sitting around, wondering what to do since they were on vacation, though they felt hot.

"I'm hot..." Cherry groaned.

"Me too," Mo yawned a bit. "Is there anything fun going on?"

"There's a pool party going on." Patch said.

"Yeah?" The others asked eagerly.

"Hosted by _Cassandra_." Patch then added.

"Ohh..." The others then groaned as they flopped back in the yard as the sun beat down on them, knowing it was unlikely they would be invited unless they did something embarrassing.

"Ugh... There must be something we can do." Atticus groaned.

"Like maybe hang out with the girls?" Mo suggested.

"I'm even open for an adventure." Cherry said.

"I'm so hot that I can't even move." Patch groaned.

"Then let's put you in a bun and smother you in ketchup 'cuz you're one hot dog." Cherry smirked.

"Argh..." Patch narrowed his eyes at her.

"Perhaps you guys would like to check in with Ever After High?" A familiar voice asked.

"What?" Cherry blinked before looking around. "Brooke, is that you?"

"Yeah!" Brooke's voice replied. "I feel like I haven't heard from you guys since the Dragon Games when Atticus had that purple dragon that called him 'Dad'."

"Yeah, it has been a long since then." Patch said.

"By the way, where is that purple dragon?" Brooke then asked.

"He went off to his new life," Atticus replied. "We met this boy named Hiccup, strange name I know, but Hiccup met Toothless and we had this special dragon adventures all together and then Spyro went away to go with his new friends and a new life."

"It was... It was hard on him..." Cherry added. "So, uh, Ever After High?"

"Allow us to take you there," The female narrator said as the family began to help send the kids to a brand new adventure. "Once upon a time in the Land of Fairy Tales..."

"Brrr!" The male narrator added, suddenly shivering. "An icy, freezing adventure was about to begin...

"A chilling quest in which our heroes must face the bitter cold of an unrelenting winter..." The female narrator added.

"Brave the icy blasts of treacherous snowstorms." The male narrator added, though it seemed to be a very hot day in Ever After High as the students also suffered from a heatwave.

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch soon ended up in front of the school.

"Uh, Brooke? I think your parents are confused." Atticus said as he felt the heat.

"Yeah... It's blistering hot!" Cherry glared. "I'm sweating so hard that I could open up my own pool party!"

"Ew." Mo grimaced as that sounded a bit gross.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mom, Dad, I think Atticus is right," Brooke agreed. "Here at Ever After High it's summer, look!"

"Well, that's right Brooke, down there," The male narrator soon replied. "But up here at the top of the world... It's always winter."

"Always winter?" The group repeated curiously.

"Okay, that is someplace we would really like to be at right now." Patch said.

"At least to cool off for just a little bit." Cherry replied.

"Very well," The female narrator replied. "You can watch... In spirit anyway."

"...I hope that doesn't mean you're gonna kill us." Cherry said, not liking how that was phrased.

* * *

The group was soon sent up to a higher plane of existence and they were watching a little bit in secret, reminding Atticus and Cherry a bit of when they first came to Mount Olympus.

"Behold the ice castle of the royal winter family..." The female narrator began as they came to see the new plane of existence in The Fairy Tale World.

"Who control and protect all things frosty and cold!" The male narrator added.

"I think you better back up a few pages," Brooke smirked in excitement. "This, I gotta see!"

The inside of the castle was soon shown and where two people were seen skating in the room before ending up at the throne together.

"The Snow Queen." The female narrator said as the Snow Queen stopped in front of the throne.

"The Snow King." The male narrator said as the Snow King stopped next to his wife.

"If I hear the names Elsa and Jack, I swear..." Cherry muttered to herself.

"Ewww! Save the snuggling for the fireside," A teenage girl who must had been The Snow Princess rolled her eyes. "Let's play some indoor ice hockey." she then suggested to her parents.

"I'm up for that!" The Snow King beamed. "My Queen? Will you referee?"

The Snow Queen answered her husband by blowing a whistle so that they could play together.

"I'm gonna guess and say that's a yes." Atticus said.

The Snow King soon chuckled as he skated down to the bottom floor before using his staff, turning it into a hokey stick before using his powers to turn the floor into a hockey rink.

"Crystal, if you're going to rule one day, it's high time you lace your own skates." The Snow Queen told her daughter.

"But we have pixies for that!" The Snow Princess reminded as pixies were shown to be lacing up her skates. "Come on, Mom, it's game time." she then added before they slid out into the hockey rink.

The crowd soon clapped and cheered for the family as they skated down to have some fun together.

Cherry suddenly began to shiver as her teeth chattered, making everyone look at her. "S-S-S-Sorry... I-I-I guess w-w-we fo-fo-forgot to d-d-dress for the occasion..." she then said.

"Please, allow me." Atticus smiled as he magicked them all in clothes for the winter.

"Thanks," Cherry said with a sigh. "Man... It was colder than Arendelle over here when Elsa threw her little temper tantrum on her own coronation."

The Snow Princess soon looked ready to play as her mother came to the middle of the rink before using her magic to make the hokey puck as she let it land in the middle of the rink. Both the Snow King and Snow Princess looked ready to get the hockey puck before the Snow Queen blew the whistle again. The Snow King laughed as he stole the puck and went to score a goal. The crowd clapped and laughed as Cherry tuned out the game while Atticus, Mo, and Patch decided to watch before she looked up against a high window.

"Those snowy siblings, Jackie and Northwind Frost, seemed icy in a different way." Brooke narrated as a pair of owls flew in through the window before they morphed into a boy and a girl.

"They seem kinda evil if you ask me." Cherry remarked.

"Oh, they are," The male narrator told her. "Only Jackie is the smart one while Northwind is the not-so-smart one."

"Oh, come on; how dumb could he be?" Cherry asked.

"Look at all these overgrown royal penguins," The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes as the boy carried an envelope in his mouth. "Northwind, hand me our secret weapon."

"What's the next move, Jackie?" The boy asked before spitting out the envelope like a dog.

"All that power, and what do they do with it?" Jackie scoffed as she took the envelope. "Have fuuun! Bleh! They deserve to have it stolen." she then opened up the envelope with an evil smirk on her face.

"Careful Jackie!" Northwind warned his sister. "That's pure evil!"

"No duh! How are we supposed to take over? By asking nicely? Sheesh!" Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "How many times do I have to explain the plan to you?"

"One more!" Northwind replied.

"I take back what I said about Thor sometimes," Cherry muttered to herself as she began to spy on the siblings with the help of Brooke as she hugged a pole from underneath the balcony that the siblings sat in. "Northwind makes Thor seem like Albert Einstein."

"See? Told ya." The male narrator remarked.

"We turn the sweet Snow King sour, then he'll start the most wicked winter ever after," Jackie began to tell her brother. "Crystal isn't ready to rule, she won't be able to take the heat! So once she's out of the picture we save the day from the crazy King and before you know it, rule of the season will belong to ME!" she then concluded with a wicked cackle.

Northwind then gave his sister a bit of a look.

"Us!" Jackie then corrected to him before shrugging. "Mm... Whatever after."

"Thank you for telling me your plan," Cherry smirked as she went to slide down the pole back to her friends. "Now to tell the others without freezing."

"So, what are they planning?" Mo asked.

"Correction: what is _Jackie_ planning since Northwind doesn't seem smart enough to come up with an evil plan." Patch said.

"You got that right." Cherry whispered as she dropped down right behind them.

The Snow King laughed as he made the puck go flying from his hockey stick in the air. Crystal gasped and soon hit the puck back before making an ice slope and making the puck slide away from the goal and end up going back into the air, away from the goal. The crowd cheered at that as the Snow King looked up as the puck went right over his head and soon hit the ground and Crystal lightly tapped it into the other goal as the buzzer went off as she scored a point.

"Well played, kiddo." The Snow King smiled proudly at his daughter.

"She just magics her way out of everything, dear." The Snow Queen told her husband.

"She's got a point." Atticus said.

"Why not?" The Snow King asked his wife before he blew her a magical kiss. "It works for me!"

"Mom! Dad! Cut out the slushy stuff!" Crystal cried out.

The Snow King laughed at that.

* * *

Eventually, the family stood out to their balcony, looking out to their land and kingdom as Crystal came to the end of it as The Snow King soon sent a flurry of snowflakes over his daughter.

Crystal giggled as she loved the snowflakes.

"Your mother is right you know, life can't all be fun and games," The Snow King soon told his daughter. "One day, you will rule winter."

"And where I have a feeling in this adventure she will learn that lesson." Atticus said.

"And where in every adventure a lesson is learned." Mo nodded.

"And I feel like you guys are losing your minds from reptition." Cherry's voice snarked.

Atticus and Mo glanced at Cherry as she smirked at them.

"But I am ready to rule," Crystal defended to her parents. "I've read every magical meteorological manifesto and studied every fableous fairy tale ever after!"

"Crystal, there's a difference between understanding and doing." The Snow Queen replied before she and her husband shared some magic together.

Everyone began to watch the magic flowing, even Northwind, Jackie, the pixies, and the adventure group as they soon made a flower out of winter magic.

"Soon, my dear, you will blossom like this enchanted winter rose." The Snow Queen then told Crystal, letting her take the flower.

"And become the next Snow Queen." The Snow King then added.

"And what seemed like a happy ending." The male narrator started.

"Let me guess, this was actually just the beginning?" Patch guessed.

"Do you wanna do this narrator job?" The female narrator asked.

"I was just asking." Patch shrugged innocently.

"No, do you?" The female narrator continued. "You seem to do a much better job than Brooke."

"Mom!" Brooke complained from that.

"Oh, I'm just teasing, dear," The female narrator giggled at that. "But yes, Patch, you're right. Looks can be deceiving...

"Evil was in the air," The male narrator added. "Literally..."

Jackie and Northwind were both seen letting some purple dust sprinkle down on the Snow King and Snow Queen. The Snow King and Queen began to look wide-eyed as something changed.

"Last chapter, Ever After faced the greatest villains ever, the Evil Queen from Snow White's tale and King Sombra from The Crystal Empire in Equestria!" Brooke began to recap.

"We know that, Brooke," Cherry replied. "We were there, remember?"

"Let me finish," Brooke defended. "When The Evil Queen's mirror prison shattered, the glass fragments created a powerfully evil dust."

"Ohh... Okay, yeah, that's pretty bad." Cherry then had to admit as she didn't remember or know about that.

"The Snow King's shape-shifting servants, Jackie and Northwind, stole that ponding source of evil," Brooke continued to recap. "And that can not be good."

"No kidding." Patch said.

"Thank you for this promise rose Mom and Dad," Crystal beamed, unaware that her parents were about to change dramatically. "I won't let you-"

The Snow Queen then suddenly swiped the rose away from her daughter.

"...Down?" Crystal finished with a small piut.

"You've already let me down with this ingratitude." The Snow Queen suddenly glared.

"What?!" Atticus asked. "No, she isn't!"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat!" The Snow King added.

"What are you saying?" Crystal frowned, feeling hurt suddenly.

"Come now, there's no need for that..." Cherry said to the Snow King and Queen even though they wouldn't hear her.

"You do realize they can't hear you?, right" The female narrator asked the adventure group.

"Yeah, we know." Patch said.

The Snow King began to see and hear Crystal say something entirely different. Cherry's eyes glowed for some reason as she seemed to see something that the Snow King saw as his eyes looked like they had ice in them.

"You are old and frostbitten, and I could rule winter better with my eyes closed!" Crystal smirked at her parents from Cherry's special vision that the Snow King and Queen saw.

"She gets this lack of respect from you!" The Snow Queen sneered. "She acts too silly to rule!"

Cherry groaned and shook her head suddenly.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I-It was weird... It's like... I saw something that no one else did..." Cherry replied as she held her head. "I have a bit of a headache though."

"Hmm... That must be what the Snow King and Snow Queen must be seeing and hearing." Patch guessed.

"Correct." The male narrator said.

"How am I seeing and hearing this though?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe you're just special," Brooke replied. "My parents always said that I was."

"Mom! Dad! Stop!" Crystal cried out as she tried to stop her parents from fighting.

"Silly, huh? Well, then you must think that I am nothing more than a snow goose!" The Snow King glared at his wife as they stormed off back inside their castle. "I should freeze-tag you right now, so you'll cool down!"

"Oh, ho, ho. I'd like to see you try, Snowman!" The Snow Queen retorted.

"Oh, this can't end well for her." Patch said.

"Nope, not at all." Mo said as she covered her eyes.

The Snow Queen was soon frozen solid like a sculpture after the Snow King shot a blast from his staff at her.

"Who else wants to play freeze tag?" The Snow King challenged.

"Your Highness..." A frost elf cried out, sounding scared to death, though in the Snow King's mind, he was quite the opposite. "Look at me, I'm the Snow King. This is what I sound like..." he then blew a raspberry.

"You should learn to be more sheepish." The Snow King grinned as he soon laughed and shot magic at the elf, changing him into a ram suddenly.

"Did it change again?" Mo asked Cherry, not wanting to look at what happened.

"Yeah, he thought that elf guy or whatever he is was making fun of him." Cherry said softly.

"Okay, this is serious." Mo said.

"No kidding." Patch said.

"And no doubt Jackie's idea will be much more difficult than she expected." Atticus said.

"Dad, unfreeze Mom right now." Crystal demanded.

"I would, but she's giving me the cold shoulder!" The Snow King chuckled darkly.

"Oh, sure, he hears that one." Patch groaned.

"If this is a game, it's not fun anymore!" Crystal pouted. "What's gotten into you?"

"Playtime is over, Princess!" The Snow King harshly retorted to his daughter. "Your mother was right about one thing, you're too childish to rule."

"50 bucks says she runs away back to her room and decides to run away from home and go to Ever After High." Cherry guessed.

"With how her father is behaving, I'd say you win that bet." Atticus said.

"Yep." Mo and Patch nodded.

* * *

Eventually, Crystal was in her bedroom and she began to cry her eyes out in misery. "Who wants to rule winter anyway? I don't, not if it means turning cold-hearted one day like my parents! What's wrong with wanting to have some fun?" she asked through her miserable tears.

The pixies frowned in concern and they soon came to sit on the bed with Crystal to help comfort her, though it would take some time and effort of course.

"Maybe I don't belong here anymore," Crystal said before looking at a framed photograph she had on her nightstand. "I know where they'll be warm to me, in a land not so far, far away."

"And I believe I know where." Cherry smirked knowingly.

And soon, Crystal began to sneak out of her home to go and stay somewhere else for a little while.

"Feeling very alone, Crystal left the top of the world, much to Jackie and Northwind's delight." The male narrator said as Jackie and Northwind watched from a higher up balcony, smiling evilly at the Snow Princess without her noticing.

"She headed off to visit Ever After High." The female narrator added.

"And that's where we come in." Cherry smirked.

"Yes, but also where Faybelle was going to get her punishment for helping the Evil Queen and King Sombra." The male narrator said.

"Is Sombra coming back anytime soon?" Cherry asked in annoyance.

"Not that we know of, so we doubt it," Brooke replied. "I also can't wait for the ultimate sacrifice when you guys-"

"Huh?" The group asked, leaning in a bit before they were sent back down towards Ever After High in their regular forms so that they could explore and interact.

"Whoops! Sorry! No spoilers!" The female narrator interrupted. "Brooke Page, what have we told you about doing that?"

"Aw, Mom!" Brooke complained.

"Your mother is right, Brooke." The male narrator told Brooke.

"Fine, I won't tell them." Brooke pouted.

"Well, shoot..." Cherry shrugged. "I guess we can just try to adapt back into Ever After High. It's been a while since the Dragon Games."

"Hey, Doyle!" Patch smiled once he saw someone coming.

"Oh, Patch, I thought that was you," The brunette boy smiled as he came by to see the Dalmatian. "Feels kinda weird seeing you without that cat and mouse."

"Oh, yeah, Tom and Jerry are very good friends of mine, but they live with Robyn and I live with Atticus and his family." Patch smiled back.

"Hey, Doyle," Atticus greeted. "How've you been?"

"Oh, you know; adjusting to the school." Doyle smiled.

"How's it working out for you?" Mo asked.

"Pretty good for the most part, though I guess I have to wonder whether I'd be a Royal or a Rebel like the other students around here," Doyle chuckled sheepishly. "How long are you guys here for?"

"We don't know yet." Cherry shrugged as she put her hands in her pockets as they came inside the school hallways, passing by the headmaster's office on the way.

* * *

"I am fairy, fairy disappointed in you, Faybelle," Headmaster Grimm scolded the student he had in his office who just sat across from him, looking like she didn't care. "Your 'involvement' with the Evil Queen and King Sombra's takeover has left this school in a vile mess."

"Oh, come on; it's not that bad." Faybelle said with a small chuckle before a chunk of the ceiling fell down and landed on the headmaster's desk, causing her to smile sheepishly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted you're following your evil destiny, but you must be punished," Headmaster Grimm said to her as he pushed the ceiling piece off of his desk. "So, I am charging you with cleaning duties until our school is restored to its former pristine glory."

"Clean up the whole school by myself?!" Faybelle gasped. "That'll take forever after."

"Then I suggest you get started!" Headmaster Grimm then said as he brought out cleaning supplies for her.

Faybelle soon looked annoyed as she had to clean the whole school before leaving the office and goes off to start cleaning.

The other students were soon either at their lockers or on their phones in the hallways.

"So, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now," Crow said to Apple. "I keep trying to pinch myself because I can't believe it's really happening sometimes."

"I know the feeling, I thought what happened at dinner was just a dream, but it really happened." Apple smiled.

"Either way, I'm glad it did," Crow smiled back. "The best dinner of my life."

"Oh, Crow, you mean that?" Apple blushed.

"Of course I do," Crow beamed. "I think even your mom had fun with it."

"Yeah, I think so too." Apple smiled.

As they walked down the hallway, they were soon greeted by Blondie Lockes as she had her web show on as she was going to tell everyone a rumor that had been spreading around.

"This is going to be interesting..." Crow said nervously.

"Yep." Apple agreed.

"Blondie Lockes here with another relationship rumor-cast!" Blondie beamed as she started to do her thing. "Oh, the whole school knows that Daring Charming's kiss was a total fairy fail when he couldn't wake Apple from enchanted sleep, AKA, he's not her destined prince. Awkward! Is this power couple about to power-off and does it seem like Crow King might end up becoming Apple White's Prince Charming? Apple? Crow? Care to comment?" she then asked the two once she spotted them.

"Oh, gee, I'd love to, but I think we're too busy, so, uh, not really?" Crow replied sheepishly.

"Uh, no." Apple added with a nervous chuckle.

"And there you have it tune in next time for more hexciting news." Blondie told her viewers with a sigh before walking off.

Briar and Ashlynn both were seen watching the podcast.

"I guess having us on campus isn't exciting enough." Cherry said to Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"No offense!" Blondie told the visiting group. "Welcome back to Ever After High!"

"Thanks, Blondie." Cherry smirked.

"Briar, have you noticed Blondie's reporting lately has been-" Ashlynn began.

"Not 'just right'? Definitely." Briar guessed before nodding in agreement.

There was then suddenly a gust of cold wind blowing by which did not go unnoticed to those who felt it.

"Brr... Did you feel that?" Briar asked while shivering.

"It just got freezing in here." Ashlynn added as she also shivered.

* * *

It soon started to snow in the hallways which was quite surprising, especially since it was the warmer seasons in Ever After High. Kitty Cheshire passed by in the hallways before she suddenly shivered like Briar and Ashlynn.

"Wait a spell, is that... Snow?" Ashlynn asked Briar.

"Impossible!" Briar replied. "It's summer."

"Snow, yeah~" Sparrow sang like a rocker as he passed the two girls.

"Unless..." Briar smiled as she and Ashlynn had an idea who was responsible for it snowing inside.

"She's here!" Ashlynn beamed.

"Uh... A friend of yours?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, you should come meet someone." Briar smiled as she took Cherry's hand before running with her.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped as she nearly slipped and the others followed behind.

"Crystal!" Ashlynn and Briar beamed once they came to the one responsible for the sudden winter spell.

"Who?" Doyle asked as he followed after them.

* * *

Crystal was seen using her magic to make another ice sculpture.

"Definitely not Elsa." Cherry snarked.

"I thought I was gonna melt in this heat," Crystal said to herself as she worked her winter magic on the school. "Ever After High realy needs an air conditioner."

"She must be around here somewhere." Ashlynn told Briar as they began to look around for their friend, not seeing her just yet.

"Ashlynn! Briar!" Crystal gasped once she saw the two girls before she jumped over to hug them and the three girls all laughed as they landed in a snow pile together.

"Oh, it's been too long, Crystal; it's so fableous to see you." Ashlynn smiled.

The other girl students beamed at the sight of Crystal.

"Hello, everyone," Crystal beamed. "Snow nice to be back!"

"We're fairy glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Briar asked with a smile.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my best friends forever after?" Crystal replied innocently.

"Well, of course not, Crystal." Briar smiled before she and Ashlynn group hugged the Snow Princess.

"So, uh, did you used to go to this school or something, Crystal?" Cherry asked, trying to hide what she knew about why she was really at the school.

"I've been friends with Briar Beauty and Ashlynn Ella ever since I was a little girl," Crystal replied. "I don't think I've seen you before though."

"Well, uh, I'm Cherry, and I'm here with my friends," Cherry explained bashfully. "We, erm, go on many adventures and meet people from all over to help them and go to new places. Last time we were here, we were in the Dragon Games and my friend Atticus had a dragon of his own named Spyro."

"That would be me." Atticus said as he came over.

"I'm Monique Brown, but please call me Mo." Mo introduced herself to Crystal.

"And I'm Patch." Patch beamed as he stood next to Atticus.

"Nice to meet you all," Crystal smiled. "I'm Princess Crystal Winter... I'm the next Snow Queen."

"Ya don't say." Cherry replied like she didn't know, but she and the others did of course.

"Now how about we sparkalize these old dusty hallways?" Crystal suggested as she brought out a flare gun and soon shot ice right out of it, making more winter magic appear in the school even though it was summertime outside.

"So it's summertime and now a girl who was raised in winter and snow is gonna make it wintertime all of a sudden," Cherry said to herself. "...Talk about a mad case of déjà vu."

"And who are you?" Crystal asked Doyle.

"My name is Doyle Cloverlobe: a new student here." Doyle introduced.

"I didn't think I recognized you either," Crystal replied. "Welcome to Ever After High."

"Thanks, I'm glad to be here," Doyle smiled. "I'll miss Galaxy High School a little bit, but I like hanging around here, especially with the new friends I've made."

* * *

The whole school was seen being covered with snow and where it was even snowing in the headmaster's office and where six of the students were by his doors, waiting for him to call a summer snow day.

"Come on, come on..." Duchess urged from the doors.

"Say it!" Lizzie added. "You can do it..."

Headmaster Grimm kept trying to get his work done, but the snow kept piling up and all around on his desk, making him very frustrated. "Ugh! Oh! All right, fine!" he then glared before he made a school announcement. "Attention students. Classes are dismissed for Ever After High's first ever... Summer Snow Day." he then announced.

The students then cheered as they ran off to go and have some fun with the others as more snow landed on Headmaster Grimm's head.a


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone began to enjoy their summer snow day as they had fun outside as Crow and Apple built a snowman together. Three young billy goats smiled as they helped out, making Apple and Crow laugh together fondly. Alistair was soon seen running off as Bunny chased after him.

"I wonder about those two sometimes." Cerise said to Doyle.

"Yeah, me too." Doyle smiled as they walked together and went to join in on the Snow Day fun.

"No need to bundle up 'cuz DJ Melody's got hot tunes to keep you nice and warm!" Melody smirked as she began to play dance music for everybody inside the school that had been turned into some sort of ice rink.

"Come on, Cherry!" Mo beamed as she tied on some ice-skates. "Let's go ice-skating like with Belle and Prince Adam."

"You do that, I think I'll just stand here." Cherry grinned nervously as she shivered slightly.

"Cherry, don't worry." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, it's fun." Atticus added.

Cherry rolled her eyes before she was pulled over to the ice by her hands.

"Come on now~" Mo smiled as she took Cherry's hands, leading her out to the ice. "Have some fun."

Cherry yelped as her arms flailed as she began to slip, stumble, and soon fell flat on her back on the ice and groaned.

"Oops..." Mo then said nervously. "Sorry about that."

Atticus and Mo soon helped Cherry back up on her feet before helping her skate so she wouldn't fall on her back again. Patch smiled as he watched the others skate on the ice. Cherry stuck her tongue out as Atticus and Mo smiled, trying to be helpful.

"It almost reminds me of Santa's Workshop with the Santa Pups around here." Patch commented as he watched the others having a great time in the snow despite it being summertime.

Hunter laughed as he chopped some wood and made a couple of snowboards for himself and Sparrow. "Consider yourself challenged to a shred-off!" he then told the son of Robin Hood.

"Oww! You're on!~" Sparrow sang before they took off together down a slope.

"This sure is fun." Patch smiled.

"Meow~" Kitty smirked as she began to make a snowball and threw it towards Raven and Patch.

Patch soon jumped up and caught the snowball in his mouth before shivering as it melted and he ate it. "Ugh... Brain Freeze..." he then said with a shudder.

"Nice try, Snow Cat!" Raven giggled and smirked at that before she used her magic to make several snowballs appear to throw at the daughter of The Cheshire Cat.

Kitty soon used her magic to make her disappear, having the snowballs miss her before reappearing as she giggled. 

"Hey! No cheating!" Patch called out.

"Whoops," Kitty smirked before grunting as she got hit from behind. "Oof!"

Maddie giggled as she had thrown the snowball behind Kitty and she soon ran away.

"That's an interesting snowman." Doyle said to Ramona.

"It's a snowwolf, thank you." Ramona smirked at him.

"Uh, well, it's still cool." Doyle smiled.

Justine was soon seen dancing on the ice as she ice skated.

"Yeah! Justine! Woo! Go, Justine! Whoa!" The other students began to cheer.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the mirrorphone, Justine!" Duchess glared as she broke from the crowd. "I'm the best ice dancer round here."

"Do your thing, Duchess," Justine smiled calmly as she skated with ease and grace. "I haven't met a dance yet I couldn't master."

Duchess narrowed her eyes as she skid out onto the ice to skate against Justine.

"Whoa, boy, I've heard about this happening between Daisy Duck and Minnie Mouse once before Christmastime one year." Patch commented.

"It did and oh, boy, am I glad they learned their lesson." Atticus told Patch while still with Mo and Cherry.

"Yeah, they were a little competitive." Cherry said.

"I hope that Crystal's in a better mood," Patch said before going off. "Maybe I'll go check on her."

"You do that." Atticus smiled before flinching as he heard a thump from right beside him.

"Get me off of this ice, you jerks." Cherry muffled as she fell face-first onto the ice.

"You nearly had it that time!" Mo told Cherry. "One more time!"

Cherry simply groaned as she got back up before the three of them went ice-skating again as Patch went to check on Crystal.

* * *

Briar and Ashlynn smiled as they came to check out the balcony with Crystal as Patch went to join them.

"After the year we've had... Phew! A little winter break is snow awesome." Briar smiled at her and Ashlynn's old friend.

"But tell us why you really came." Ashlynn added knowingly.

"It's my parents. They haven't been themselves lately," Crystal sighed and pouted. "Especially my dad, he's been so cold."

"Uh, isn't your dad supposed to be cold since he's the Snow King?" Patch asked as he joined them.

"No, that's not what I mean--" Crystal said before doing a double-take. "Oh! Hello, puppy."

"It's Patch." Patch corrected.

"Right, right," Crystal said before she knelt down and gave him a friendly pet on the head before she explained what she meant by what she said. "It's like he's twisting everything to see only bad," she then began to explain as she looked very unhappy. "And let's just say my mom is a total Ice Queen all of a sudden. Life is snow unfair. I feel like I've been cursed."

"Well, maybe it _is_ a curse." Ashlynn suggested.

"It happens." Briar added.

"You think I'm really cursed?" Crystal asked.

"I think they mean your parents are cursed." Patch told her.

Ashlynn and Briar nodded as that was what they meant.

"Whoo-hoo! Check it out, Crystal!" Hunter laughed as he was shown to be snowboarding through the air, waving at the Snow Princess.

"Half class is hextreme!" Sparrow added as he followed after Hunter.

Ashlynn shook her head at the boys while the other students cheered before she then smiled hopefully at Crystal. "As I was saying... Nobody knows more about evil curses than Baba Yaga. I bet she can help." she then suggested.

"I knew my old BFFAs would make me feel better," Crystal beamed. "Let's go see her!"

They soon went to see Baba Yaga so then they can find out if she would know if Crystal's parents were really cursed. The other students began to hang out and talk with each other as they enjoyed their very first and very likely only Summer Snow Day, especially Doyle and Cerise as they were sitting together.

"Hello, everyone! Time for a weird weather report..." Blondie smiled as Melody began to film her as she did a live broadcast. "Ever After High is like one big snow globe, but why? What's the snowy scoop? Is the Evil Queen on the loose? Is King Sombra coming back somehow? Is it snow global warming? We may never know!"

"Sure we will, we already do!" Duchess said in the background. "It's because Crystal Winter is visiting."

Blondie smiled nervously before facing Duchess so then she could speak to her quietly. Melody then took that as her cue to stop filming.

"Ever hear of suspense?" Blondie glared at Duchess who then bolted off before Melody went back to filming the blonde girl. "Breaking news. The cause of this summer snow is due to the arrival of Crystal Winter! Is she the diva that the tabloids says she is?" she then rhetorically asked her audience.

"Hi, Blondie!" Crystal smiled as she passed by with Ashlynn, Briar, and Patch. "I love your show!"

Blondie laughed nervously at that before she kept going to keep her audience in suspense, though it seemed hopeless. "But is everyone thrilled with the chills Crystal caused? Let's see." she then continued.

"Crystal is cool." Duchess smiled as she came back over.

"Wicked cool." Jillian added as she came over.

"I'm a big fan." Dexter added as he and Hunter came over.

"She's the bee's knees." Sparrow added as he slid in.

"Okay, cut!" Blondie complained. "This isn't news, it's fluff! Blondie Lockes signing off!"

The other students soon walked away as Blondie stormed off, dropping her microphone on the way.

"This just in: Blondie Lockes needs to chill out!" Cerise soon reported as she took the microphone and walked by with Doyle beside her.

"You guys are good friends, right?" Doyle asked her.

"Yeah." Cerise nodded.

"I think then maybe you should talk to her," Doyle smiled. "I'm sure you can help make her feel 'just right' again."

"You're right, Doyle." Cerise said.

* * *

Cerise soon walked over to Blondie to find out if everything was alright. "Everything just right, Blondie?" she then asked the daughter of Goldilocks. 

"Spellebrity gossip and weather reports are so last chapter," Blondie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I need a real news story."

Sparrow smirked playfully as he snuck in some snow in Allistair's collar before the others began to laugh at that.

"Something dangerous and hexciting," Blondie continued to Cerise. "The kind of story that wins reporters the Princess and the Peabody award!"

"As long as you keep your priorities straight!" Cherry cried out as she slid across the ice, beyond her control with her arms out as she skid in a straight line across the ice.

"Good, Cherry, good!" Mo smiled. "I knew we could teach you."

"Okay! Quick question!" Cherry said.

"Yeah?" Atticus asked.

"HOW DO I STOP?!" Cherry asked then.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus and Mo said nervously.

Cherry yelped out as she kept skating and soon tripped and landed in the snow pile beside Daring who was sitting by himself, looking a bit depressed as she groaned and landed. "Well, I guess that's one way to stop," she then muffled. The perky goth soon got up before looking to see Daring looking a bit depressed. "You still feeling down about what happened?" she then asked the young prince. 

"I'm just so confused about what I'm supposed to do now that," Daring said to her with a sniffle. "That I know I'm not Apple's Prince Charming."

"Yeah, that's tough," Cherry shrugged as she sat down next to him. "You'll get over it though. Maybe you could find a new princess that'll adore you like you wanted Apple to since she's with Crow right now and nothing can change that."

Rosabella soon came over to them as she stopped skating. "What's going on?" she then asked.

"Nothing?" Cherry replied innocently.

Daring soon told Rosabella the same thing he had told Cherry.

"Have you ever considered that you're not the prince of Apple's destiny because you haven't earned it yet?" Rosabella suggested to the young prince.

Daring soon began to laugh out loud at that suggestion. "Earn it?" he then asked once he stopped laughing.

"Snow White's Prince Charming was bold, heroic, and... Selfless." Rosabella reminded.

"Not to mention kinda creepy how he just came into the forest to kiss a dead, underaged girl." Cherry added with a snarky mumble.

"Maybe it would help if you thought about helping somebody," Rosabella then suggested to Daring. "You know, that wasn't... You?"

"Did you hear her, Daring?" Cherry asked before seeing Daring was looking at his reflection in the ice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got distracted," Daring replied as he smirked at the girls. "What were you talking about? Something about me, right?"

Cherry groaned as she leaned back, but forgot that she was on a bench and yelped as she slid right off and landed in the snow with her legs in the air as she looked wide-eyed before groaning in annoyance.

* * *

Later, a cottage was shown as an older woman had ingredients flying around as she was hard at work as Patch came with Crystal, Ashlynn, and Briar to see the woman as the ingredients began to fall into the cauldron.

"Madam Baba Yaga, you know a thing about curses, right?" Ashlynn asked.

"What? Why? Who said anything about a curse?" Baba Yaga asked bashfully and nervously. "No curses here. You can't prove anything."

Patch raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed at that.

"Who sent you?" Baba Yaga then asked the students.

"No, no, no," Briar shook her head as she explained everything. "Crystal's dad, the Snow King. We think he might be cursed."

"Madam Yaga, can you help?" Crystal asked hopefully. "Please?"

"No promises, child. It depends on the kind of curse," Baba Yaga replied as she began to prepare something in her cauldron as she explained to them what to do. "Bring your father to me and we'll see what I can do."

There was then a huge puff of smoke before a saucer and three mugs of hot cocoa were soon made for the visitors.

"Hot cocoa? Yummy!" Baba Yaga offered with a smile. "Made with fresh pig's breath!"

"So, now all we have to do is figure out a way to bring my mom and dad here to Ever After High." Crystal said.

"What if we invite him to a special event?" Patch suggested.

"I think that's a lovely idea." Briar smiled.

"I was hoping that you'd love it," Patch smiled back. "...But what?"

"Hmm... When's a time when parents come to school for anything?" Crystal wondered.

"Well, there's always Parent Teacher Night, but that might be too late." Patch replied.

"But what about Career Day?" Briar asked.

"Yeah, a career day!" Crystal smiled. "That might work."

"Then let's make up an invitation and send it on out!" Patch smiled back.

And where that's what they did, not knowing that The Snow King would hear the exact opposite of an invitation.

* * *

**_Speaking of which, at the Snow Kingdom..._ **

"Where is my snow-flaky daughter?" The Snow King demanded firmly.

"I believe she went to visit her old friends. She sent you this invitation," The serf said nervously before reading it aloud. "'You are cordially invited to attend the Ever After High Royal Career Day'."

The Snow King narrowed his eyes as he heard something completely different.

"Your job is so easy, a dim-witted toad could do it as well as you." The serf said in a mocking tone of voice.

"What did you just say to me?!" The Snow King growled as he cast a magic spell, changing the serf into a penguin before he got up from his throne and stormed off suddenly. "I'll teach them to mock my royal position. Make ready my sleigh, I'm going to Ever After High." he then commanded and decided.

"We'll do it, Your, uh, Winterness." Jackie told the Snow King.

"I thought you didn't want to take orders anymore?" Northwind asked his sister.

"Keep it down, Slush Brain," Jackie glared at her brother. "The King has clearly flipped his crown just as we planned, but if he's going to where Crystal is we'll follow him and watch him 'close the chapter' on her story." she then added with a smirk.

"Oh, I get it," Northwind soon smirked back as he winked at his sister. "It'll be 'the end' for Cyrstal Winter!" he then laughed before yelping as Jackie pinched his ear and dragged him away suddenly.

* * *

Back at Ever After High, the parents of the students were soon coming by as they were given the same invitation as The Snow King.

"Ah, too bad this isn't the Disney world," Cherry sighed. "I'd be interesting to see our old friends again and meet their kids."

"Can you imagine the kids those guys would have?" Mo asked before chuckling a bit. "We could always visit them at the House of Mouse though."

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "It'd just be nice to see our old pals, like Belle and Beast... I miss those two sometimes... Even Cinderella... Probably especially _our_ Cinderella."

"Me too." Atticus smiled.

"Even so this should be interesting." Patch said.

The group then greeted the different fairy tale characters who were very different from their past adventures with Cinderella and other fairy tale princes and princesses.

* * *

Eventually, everyone began to meet in the auditorium as Crow used airline flashlights to guide Raven into the room as he walked in backwards as she pushed the magic mirror over so that their mother could join in on the event.

"Boo!" The Evil Queen smirked once she saw three goat students.

The Three Billy Goats' Gruff screamed and hid away from her as that scared them. Crow simply sighed he knew that his mother just would enjoy scaring the three billy goats and their dad.

Up in the balcony, Crystal began to look excited with Ashlynn, Briar, and Baba Yaga. "Thanks for making career Day happen, everyone. This is a great trap." she then said to her childhood best friends.

"I'm always happy to arrange school functions... For the purpose of deception." Baba Yaga replied before smirking with a wicked, witchy cackle.

"So many parents came to talk, your dad will never suspect we're trying to pull the crown over his eyes." Ashlynn stated.

"Are you sure he'll fall for it?" Briar asked curiously.

"He'll be here," Crystal reassured them. "He may be wicked cold, but he is full of hot air."

"Don't worry, Crystal; we'll go get to the bottom of this curse." Ashlynn smiled.

Ashlynn and Briar soon went to greet the Snow King when he would arrive.

* * *

Outside the school, Faybelle was grumbling as she was cleaning up Ever After High against her will before she thought she heard a storm coming. The Snow King was soon arriving from the clouds in a polar bear-drawn sleigh with a path of snow and ice leading him down from the clouds. Daring sulked to himself as he made a snowman as the Snow King arrived on campus.

"You there, boy. Come here," The Snow King commanded to the young prince. "My bears need to be watered, fed, and stabled."

Daring sighed as he kept doing what he was doing. "That's not really my job." he then told the king.

"Boy, I said come here." The Snow King commanded to Daring.

"Can't you see I'm busy? I'm trying to cheer myself up with a snow me." Daring told him.

"I'll give you one more chance, boy," The Snow King glared as Cherry came out the school before gasping in slight fear. "Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"There we... Go," Daring smiled as he finished his snowman, looking proud of himself before glancing over in deadpan at The Snow King. "Oh, you're still here?"

"You beastly young man," The Snow King glowered as he went to shoot the young prince with his magical staff on the way inside. "You will regret this, forever after! Get out of my way, young lady!" he then told Cherry on the way.

Cherry stepped out of the way with a small whimper before she kept an eye on Daring, looking a bit wide-eyed and nervous, even if she wasn't that fond of the young prince.

"Oh, ooh! Wait a minute, something doesn't feel right," Daring suddenly gasped and shivered before he took off his crown and put it on his snowman's head with a smirk. "That's better."

Cherry sighed in relief as she then went back inside the school, though as soon as she left, Daring began to scratch the back of his neck as something magical happened without their noticing.

"Welcome, Your Majesty to our Career Day Spellerbration." Briar said to the Snow King.

"So nice to see you again, Your Highness." Ashlynn smiled at the Snow King.

"Oh, I get it," The Snow King glared in annoyance at the girls. "You filled the school with snow to show me that you think you can do my job better than I can."

"Uh... No, we just thought that it would make you feel at home?" Briar replied.

"Tell me, have you recently angered or incurred the wrath of some kind of a ...Say, troll or dark sorcerer?" Baba Yaga asked as she floated beside The Snow King to take a closer look at him.

"Madam, what are you--" The Snow King glared.

"Say, 'Ahhhh'!" Baba Yaga continued as she opened up his mouth to look inside of him.

"Take those boney calloused hands off of me, you witch!" The Snow King glared as he soon used his magic to turn Baba Yaga into ice suddenly before he stormed off into the school.

"I need to get to the bottom of this somehow," Cherry said to herself as she ran off, though slipped a little from the ice as she fell flat on her stomach in the middle of the ground before she stood up and grasped the wall and lockers as she slipped and stumbled. "I better go find the others... If I don't fall and break my face first."

"Are you okay, Cherry?" Ashlynn asked.

"Yeah, but I have to find the others." Cherry told her.

"Um, royally rude." Briar complained about the Snow King.

"Crystal's right," Ashlynn added in agreement. "That's not the Snow King I know."

"He better be cursed, or he will be when i'm done with him!" Baba Yaga huffed as Cherry looked ready to slip and fall again. "Let's get back to work."

"You do that, I'm gonna try to find my friends without embarrassing myself." Cherry said nervously.

Baba Yaga soon gave Cherry a balance aid so that she wouldn't have to worry about slipping and falling.

"Thank you so much." Cherry sighed in relief as she went to go find her friends.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't." Baba Yaga said as she went to continue trying to find out if the Snow King was cursed.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the polar bears stood together outside, before one of them soon turned into Jackie before she glared in annoyance to the polar bear beside her. "Northwind! Hurry up and transform." she then glared at him.

"'Bear' with me, Jackie!" Northwind chuckled.

Jackie rolled her eyes with a groan. "You say that joke every time you take bear form." she then said to him as she walked off.

"Yeah, I know. It's that funny!" Northwind laughed before he changed back and nearly fell before he stood back up and he went back to join his sister. "Ow! Okay okay. So, what's next?" he then asked her.

"What's next is we make sure the Snow King freezes out Crystal, his only heiress to the throne." Jackie explained with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone at the assembly was seen as they heard the Cheshire Cat telling them about her career. "Then you turn invisible, leaving only your grin." she told them before she turned invisible, showing only her face left before she disappeared in sparkles.

The audience then clapped and cheered at that.

"That wasn't creepy at all." Mo muttered a bit snarkily.

"Hurrah, wows." Kitty smiled as she clapped along with the others, looking amazed and excited from her mother. 

"Ahem..." Headmaster Grimm said as he arrived to his podium with his brother. "Thank you, Ms. Cheshire, for that very useful presentation in, uh, ahem, the etiquette of invisibility."

"And now, give a warm welcome to the Snow King!" Giles soon added.

The Snow King soon began to make his way up to the podium just as Baba Yaga was about to try and find out if he was cursed while the audience clapped. "No, no applause," he then told them as he took the podium next. "There is nothing fun about winter! It is dark and cold and unforgiving... Like me, and I control it all. Does that chill you to the bone?" he then asked as the audience began to look nervous. "I could turn all of you into a waddle of penguins with a flick of my wrists." he warned before shooting some magic out as a demonstration.

"Is he okay?" Kitty wondered as she sat with her mother.

"That was unexpected!" Maddie added as she sat with her father.

The Snow King soon began to laugh at their fear.

"Yep, definitely cursed," Baba Yaga remarked as she floated by. "Somebody beat me to it."

"This is getting worse and worse by the minute." Patch whispered to the others.

"No kidding." Mo whispered back.

"You wretched creature!" The Snow King glared at Baba Yaga and faced the audience.

The audience let out frightened gasps while the crowd was jeering, booing, and blowing raspberries like they disrespected him.

"Such insolence!" The Snow King glared as he looked ready to use more of his magic against them. "You people don't even deserve to be penguins! I will put all of you on ice!"

The audience began to panic and scream before running away as he shot his magic at them.

"Somehow that magic feels worse than The Trix," Cherry said to herself. "I guess because The Snow King would never do this if he was in his right mind."

"Cherry, we've got to tell Crystal and the others what the narrators showed us." Mo said.

"And I suggested we do it before something even worse happens." Patch said.

"I'm way ahead of you," Cherry replied. "Let's get going."

"Good Cherry." Patch nodded in approval.

* * *

"That's enough, Dad!" Crystal called out as she glared while sliding down over towards her father with her own magic staff. "Dad, stop, we're trying to help."

"Betrayed by own slush and blood." The Snow King glared back at Crystal.

"Dad, please, you're not seeing things clearly." Crystal warned her father.

"You couldn't be more right, Snow Princess," Cherry said as she appeared to the teenage girl. "Crystal, I have some bad news, I know you don't know me well, but you can trust me." she then added as she came to the Snow Princess.

"And who are you?" The Snow King glared at Cherry.

"My name is Cherry Butler: wielder of the Element of Harmony, Empathy!" Cherry told him. "Also you've been cursed by Jackie Frost and Northwind and for the record, the evil plan was all Jackie Frost."

The Snow King soon grabbed her by her throat.

"Easy!" Cherry choked. "I'm a bit delicate when it comes to pain!"

"I don't know who you think you are, probably working with Jack Frost himself," The Snow King glared as he lifted her up in the air. "Perhaps you'd like to become a penguin."

"I don't... Think so..." Cherry grunted.

"Dad, please, let her go!" Crystal cried out.

"Yeah, besides, I'm not sure if you heard what I said correctly since that curse makes you see and hear things differently." Cherry told The Snow King.

"Is that right?" The Snow King glared.

Cherry nodded nervously.

"LIAR!" The Snow King snarled.

"PLEASE!" Cherry cried out. "You can trust me! You're being spelled!"

"And how would you know?" The Snow King glared. "What are you, some kind of witch?"

"Heh... It's a little complicated to explain..." Cherry grinned nervously as she sweated. "Just trust me... Sir."

"I'd rather not." The Snow King glared.

"That's what I was afraid of." Cherry frowned.

The Snow King soon sent her flying through ice magic and began to use his ice magic against Crystal's staff.

"Dad!" Crystal cried out.

Cherry soon flew in the air before landing in a balcony seat in the auditorium, groaning slightly.

"Oh, I am seeing 'crystal' clearly, betrayer." The Snow King soon told his daughter as he shot away her magic staff and began to do something else which was even worse. "Daughter, you will never sit on my throne. No ice powers forever after! You. Are. Disempowered!"

"Yep, this is worse." Cherry groaned as she stood up.

The Snow King laughed as he made it wintery all over Ever After High, probably worse than Elsa's snowstorm during her own coronation.

* * *

Faybelle washed one window before she screamed as the winter spell exploded out the window and knocked her down.

"I expect you home by curfew, young lady," The Snow King laughed as he stormed off out of the school, away from his now powerless daughter. "Snow King, out!"

"This seems worse than what happened with Elsa and Anna." Mo said in concern as she stood with Atticus and Patch.

"And that, dear brother is what we call 'The Frost Twins one step closer to ruling winter'." Jackie grinned at Northwind.

"Aha!" Cherry smirked as she heard that. "Oh, the others are gonna love to hear this." She soon went to tell Atticus and the others. Suddenly, her feet were frozen in place.

"What the?" Cherry glared as she grunted, trying to move along.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Jackie smirked as she approached Cherry, who began to look wide-eyed and nervous at first, with Northwind. "Take a look, Northwind~"

"So we meet at last!" Northwind said to Cherry, narrowing his eyes. "...Whoever you are."

"Who cares who she is?" Jackie rolled her eyes. "She's just a spy."

"Jackie and Northwind Frost... I have heard of you and you're busted once I get out of this ice." Cherry glared bravely.

Kimba soon appeared by Cherry's side as he growled.

"Kimba, perfect timing." Cherry smiled.

Kimba nodded as he nuzzled his face against hers. Cherry beamed as she hugged his face before smirking darkly at Jackie and Northwind.

"Whoa, snap! She's got a tiger!" Northwind panicked as he hid behind Jackie, shivering like a coward.

"Nice brother you got there," Cherry smirked at the siblings. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get unstuck and talk with my friends... Uh, Kimba? If you would?"

Kimba soon lowered and breathed heavily against the ice prisons before freeing Cherry as she wobbled at first before she regained her balance and ran off to find Atticus, Mo, and Patch. The white tiger soon smirked at the Frost twins before roaring at the two and sending them flying. 

"That won't hold them for long, but good boy!" Cherry called out.

Kimba beamed and looked bashful like a sheepish kitten. Cherry looked around before running right into Atticus and slid down with a groan.

"Oh, there you are, Cherry," Atticus said to his friend before helping her up. "We were just trying to figure out what's going on around here."

"Yeah, it's worse than Elsa's meltdown at the coronation." Mo added.

"Jackie Frost is planning on ruling over winter!" Cherry told them.

"What?" Atticus, Mo, and Patch asked.

"Yes!" Cherry replied. "Those are his kids: Jackie and Northwind! They also corrupted The Snow King!"

"Okay, first, we know that part, second, now we know why they corrupted the king and queen in the first place." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Why else? So then they'll become unfit rulers for winter so that _they_ can take over and maybe even make Jack Frost in charge instead of the proper Snow King and Queen!" Cherry replied. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I suppose that does make sense." Mo nodded.

"Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!" Cherry nodded frantically, hoping that they would catch on. "This sounds worse than The Winter Warlock or Winterbolt that my mom once told me about around Christmastime..." she then muttered to herself.

"We have to go tell Crystal and the others." Atticus said.

The four of them soon rushed off to tell Crystal and her friends.

"Man! Who invited that guy?" Daring smirked at his snowman who he brought inside before he began to scratch himself as he seemed to be growing fur.

* * *

Later on, Blondie was doing a live report, looking excited despite the blizzard. "The snowstorm of the century is one massive Snow King tantrum," she said before beaming at herself in excitement. "I think I just found my big story. Better make some notes."

Crystal was soon walking along with Briar and Ashlynn in depression. "I had chosen to follow my destiny to be the next Snow Queen, but my future just got blown away." she then said to her childhood best friends as this looked very bad.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch soon hurried into the room looking exhausted.

"Why did we search every room again?" Cherry asked Mo, Patch, and Atticus while panting.

"Because... We had to... Make sure... Where to find them..." Atticus replied.

"Yes, of course," Cherry rolled her eyes. "And not use a locator spell or some crap like that."

"Blondie Lockes reporting live outside Ever After High where the weather is just so not right!" Blondie reported as she did her infamous MirrorCast as Rumplestiltskin went flying against a window due to the strong wind from the blizzard. "And if the storm outside wasn't bad enough... It's twice as bad inside!" She then added.

The Grimm brothers were then grunting with effort as they tried to shovel the snow out of the school. Melody came over with a lantern to help warm up Lizzie and Kitty only for the cold wind to blow out the warm light in the lantern. 

"This storm's getting terrible," Cherry said. "Is it weird that I wish Drell were here?"

"It's okay, Cherry, he's helped us out many times before, so I can understand that." Atticus nodded.

"Ooh, I'm getting memories of traveling in the snow with Mom, Dad, and my brothers and sisters." Patch pouted as he shivered.

Atticus soon used his magic to make a sweater appear on Patch's body.

"Ooh, nice." Patch smiled.

"That should hold you until we find a way to stop the storm." Atticus smiled back.

Hopper was soon in his frog form and had his tongue stuck onto some lockers before two of his friends helped pull him off and they soon suddenly landed in the snow.

"Got... To get... To... Class..." Apple grunted as she climbed up a snowy wall with Crow as they helped up the three billy goats with some rope.

"Those two sure do work great together." Patch said.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

Crow looked over and smiled at the group and waved. The group smiled back and waved back.

"If the Snow King wanted to blow us away with his blizzard powers...This reporter says 'mission accomplished'!" Blondie said in her report.

"Thanks, Blondie," Cherry snarked. "Why don't you just say it's hopeless?"

"Aw, don't be like that!" Blondie replied. "This is a great story!"

"Of course it is." Cherry said.

"So, where do you think those Frost twins are?" Atticus asked Cherry. "I just wanna make sure we're safe."

"Don't worry, Kimba won't lose them," Cherry smirked. "I bet he scared those clowns all the way back to the North Pole."

"Hopefully because I have a feeling someone as evil as smart as this version of Jackie Frost, she won't give up." Mo said.

"Let's go tell Crystal and the girls about what we know." Atticus said.

"All right..." Cherry replied. "They can't be too hard to find."

"I hope we do find them soon," Patch frowned. "I'd sniff them out, but much like the school, the trail's gone cold."

"Time to keep looking then." Atticus suggested as they took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, as they ran off, what they didn't realize was that the Frost twins were high up above from them, relishing in victory so far.

"Wow, your whole curse-the-King plan is really working, Jackie!" Northwind beamed at his sister. "He's on an evil roll!"

"I know! He made his Queen into an ice sculpture, changed half his servants into penguins, and took away his daughter's wand of power! He's close to a snow blowout!" Jackie grinned as she made snow dolls out of the royal family before she whacked them away, making the princess doll fly into her brother's hand suddenly. "Then we will rule winter! We just have to keep an eye on the lazy princess. Then winter will be _ours_."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in one of the dorm rooms as Crystal looked outside..._ **

"Crystal, whatever are we going to do about this weather?" Ashlynn asked the Snow Princess as they shivered, sitting on a bed with Briar and Blondie.

"I'm sorry, but without my wand there's nothing I can do!" Crystal frowned softly.

"Her powers are totally in the deep freeze!" Briar cried out as this felt hopeless.

They soon heard someone come in and soon saw it was Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Patch, Raven, and Nevermore. Atticus smiled softly at Nevermore as it just reminded him of when he was still raising Spyro and the dragon was now gone after the time they both met the boy called Hiccup and his new dragon, Toothless. It was a very bittersweet moment, but he knew that someway, somehow, somewhere in the future, he would reunite with Spyro and maybe even Hiccup and Toothless too.

"Here comes the fire department." Raven smiled at the others.

Nevermore then took a deep breath and soon breathed fire right into the fireplace to warm up the room.

"Ah, so much better." Mo smiled as she felt the warmth of the fire.

"It's funny," Cherry said as she put her hands by the fire. "In the summertime, we wanna be cold... But when it's cold, we wanna be hot... It's like we can never be fully satisfied."

"I don't understand it either, Cherry, but that fire feels great." Patch remarked.

"A fire. Good idea," Ashlynn smiled. "Thanks, Raven."

"Nevermore has never been in such demand!" Raven smiled back as she left with her pet dragon then.

"Your dad breezed out so fast on Career Day. Has he always been so stormy?" Blondie asked Crystal.

"No. He was the polar opposite," Crystal sighed as she took out her phone and showed pictures of her spending time with her father during happier times together. "At least we know he as been cursed. I wish Baba Yaga had gotten more time to examine him.

"Wish... That gives me an idea!" Ashlynn said as she suddenly got an idea.

"Wish?" Cherry repeated. "...Are there genies in this school or something?"

"Not exactly, but come along," Ashlynn replied. "I'll explain more on the way."

"Alright, and along the way, we have to tell you something; that we know about how your mom and dad got cursed." Cherry told Crystal.

"You know how this happened?" Crystal asked.

"It's complicated to explain, but yes," Cherry nodded. "These kids Jackie and Northwind Frost cast some sort of magic spell on your dad on your parents and turned them against each other."

"What? But that's impossible; I know them they would never do this." Crystal said.

"I know what I saw," Cherry replied. "...Uh, are they friends of yours?" she then asked.

"How do you know all of this?" Crystal countered.

"As I've said before, it's part of my job and you have to believe me," Cherry told her. "I'm sorry about your parents, but if you listen to me, my friends and I can help you."

"They've helped us before." Ashlynn nodded to Crystal, agreeing with that statement.

"Yep," Patch smiled. "Twice."

"I can't believe that sort of thing would happen, but if you're sure." Crystal said.

Cherry and Atticus nodded as they were sure.

"You can trust them, Crystal," Briar reassured. "Let them help... After we try Ashlynn's idea of course."

"All right," Crystal then said. "I suppose I can trust these four if you girls do."

The group soon left the room going with Ashlynn's idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Faybelle was having difficulty cleaning the school. "Headmaster Grimm set me up for a royal fairy fail!" The dark fairy girl groaned to herself.

The wind then blew all around, flowing her hair all over the place and she even groaned in frustration and dropped her hand in the water bucket which suddenly froze due to the strong windchills.

"It'll take forever after to clean up this castle myself!" Faybelle complained as she shuddered. "There has to be a way to get it done without actually working," she then took out her phone until she found a solution. "Castle cleaning... Castle cleaning... Ah-ha," she then grinned before reading aloud. "'Call 1-900-FAIRY-MOB. The Fairy Mobfather makes problems disappear'." She soon smirked as it looked like she had found her way of someone doing her work for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daring was at the entrance of the school, finishing his snow self.

"How're you doing, Daring?" Rosabella asked the young prince as she walked by. "Thought any more about our chat? You know, things you need to work on...?" she then reminded.

"Oh, yes! And as soon as my new mirror arrives, I am going to take a good, hard look at myself!" Daring nodded at her.

A goose's honk was soon heard.

"And here it comes now!" Daring beamed.

"Incoming!" A goose honked out as he flew by towards the school. "Make way!"

"Disaster! What do I do? Ah! Of course!" Daring replied like a superhero before he grinned and went towards the goose to save it, away from Rosabella. "Daring Charming to the rescue!"

"Oh, my hero--Never mind." Rosabella said as she saw why Daring really went to the rescue.

"The mirror is safe!" Daring announced as he opened up the package the goose brought with him, showing that it was a full-body mirror. "Everyone can relax."

"Hmm..." Rosabella rolled her eyes as she came to help the goose out. "Are you all right?"

The goose honked at her before glaring at the young prince.

"Daring... You're supposed to be a hero, helping!" Rosabella reminded firmly before she saw that Daring suddenly had an animal nose somehow. "Not just looking down your nose at, uh... At the little guys."

Daring ignored her and soon walked on inside of the school with his new mirror.

"Whoa." Rosabella then muttered to herself.

As Daring walked inside the school and walked past Raven and Cedar, they soon saw his animal nose.

"I don't believe it." Raven said.

"It's huge." Cedar added.

"I know, it's the biggest mirror I could order!" Daring chuckled as he walked by, not knowing what they meant.

Meanwhile, Ashlynn, Briar, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch met up with a certain student who could help make wishes come true.

"Oh... Duh!" Cherry face-palmed herself once she saw who they came to see. "Fairy Godmother's daughter."

"So Crystal was wishing that we could turn back the clock, to when the Snow King stood right here," Ashlynn said to the other students they had found. "And I realized that there is a way, but we need everyone here to help. Especially Farrah."

"Yes, in a magical re-enactment," Baba Yaga nodded before she took the Frog Prince's son and moved him in place. "Hopper, you stand here."

Hopper gulped nervously as he did what was asked of him.

"This better work," Cherry said before her teeth chattered in the background. "I can feel my TEETH and bones turning into ice!"

"Farrah, did you bring your wand?" Baba Yaga asked the fairy godmother-in-training.

"A good Fairy Godmother-in-training always comes prepared." Farrah smiled as she used her wand to turn Hopper into the Snow King.

"Hey, look! I'm a Snow King." Hopper said as a barrier surrounded them.

"Wow!" Ashlynn gasped in amazement. "It looks like we're right back at Royal Career Day!"

"Nice fairy glamor." Crystal approved.

"Thank you!" Farrah smiled. "Been practicing!"

"All right, everyone look for clues." Atticus said before he took out a magnifying glass.

"Well said, Nancy." Cherry smirked.

"What does evil even look like?" Briar asked as she searched in the Snow King's coat.

"How long can you keep up this illusion?" Blondie asked Farrah.

"My transformations last until 12:00." Farrah informed.

"Midnight?" Patch guessed.

"Midnight or noon," Farrah replied. "Whichever comes first."

"Makes sense to me." Atticus nodded in memory.

"Cherry, when you saw something wrong with my father, what did you see?" Crystal asked the perky goth.

"I can't really describe it, but there was something in his eyes," Cherry replied. "Your mother had the same issue though."

"Their eyes?" Baba Yaga asked before looking in the Snow King's eyes and saw Cherry was right. "You're right, Cherry."

"Heh." Cherry smirked, a bit proud of herself.

"Don't get cocky." Atticus teased as Cherry then stuck her tongue out at him.

"That is the tiniest granular of pure evil that I have ever seen..." Baba Yaga said as she took a closer look. "It's made from a shard of the Evil Queen's magic mirror. Someone close to the Snow King is behind this. This evil speck landed in the King's eye, cursing him to only see bad in the world. It seems your mother also was infected." she then explained to Crystal before making the magic barrier disappear.

"Okay, adventure's over, time to go home." Cherry said, looking ready to leave.

"We're not leaving, we need to find a way to get rid of this curse." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I know," Cherry replied as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I had to know about this though."

"Maybe your mom or Grandma put a spell on you," Mo shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry said. "Even if I'm the Element of Empathy which makes me understand and feel the pain of others, especially my friends."

Farrah soon waved her magic wand to change Hopper back to normal.

"My poor parents!" Crystal panicked to the others. "We have to help them or this wicked winter will last forever!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the snow castle, the servants were still having a horrible time with the Snow King.

"Hurry up, servant," The Snow King demanded as he stomped his staff down while sitting at his throne as his servant buffed his shoes. "I want my boots to shine as much as my queen does."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty!" The servant saluted once he finished up. "All done!"

The Snow King narrowed his eyes and of course, he saw something worse.

"You're a big dumb icicle with a snowcone for a brain!" The servant soon mocked him.

"The insubordination around here!" The Snow King sneered as he changed the servant into a penguin before looking at his Snow Queen who was still frozen in place. "Everyone is plotting against me, my dear. Even our own daughter. Well, let them try!" he then said before he laughed evilly like a villain.


	4. Chapter 4

"While the cursed Snow King tormented the fairy tale world, Jackie Frost and Northwind continued their treachery." The male narrator narrated. 

"Wow, Jackie! The King really went full arctic blast on this school." Northwind beamed as he slid down a slope from a pillar that he stood on with his sister.

"That's what we want," Jackie told him. "The King is out of control and driving everyone away who used to adore him. Soon, he'll be 'ice-olated' and we can take him down, just us two, and just like how Winterbolt did until he was stopped by an annoying reindeer."

"Look, Jackie, I'm a snow worm!" Northwind laughed as he slunk along the snow.

"You have the _brain_ of a snow worm." Jackie rolled her eyes before she threw a snowball at her twin brother.

"Yow!" Northwind yelped.

* * *

"Meanwhile, the girls and adventure group returned to Baba Yaga." The female narrator narrated.

"So there's no magical eye-wash to remove evil glass from the king's eye?" Briar asked, sounding very unfortunate.

"Intriguing..." Baba Yaga replied as she began to levitate with her magic while also mixing some ingredients. "Come to think of it, there might be a counter-curse in the ancient scroll of 'Deep Magic'."

"All right," Cherry nodded. "That sounds easy."

"But the last known copy was in The Library of the Elders." Baba Yaga then continued.

"Ugh..." Cherry then groaned and face-palmed before falling in the middle of the floor. "Of course it's not easy."

"Come now, surely they can help us get to it," Mo said calmly before looking over. "Unless something happened."

"Yeah, wasn't that all, like, totally destroyed a thousand years ago by the giants of Beanstalk High?" Ashlynn piped up. "You know, after we beat them in Bookball?"

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"What if Farrah used her magic to make the library appear where it was destroyed?" Patch asked.

"Anything that's been decimated can be recreated." Crystal quoted in agreement.

"So if you please, just one more glamor spell or whatever it was you called it?" Patch requested to Farrah.

"I like a challenge! Let's conjure up some answers!" Farrah beamed. "To the library! ...Or the place that it was."

"Hm... Hot cocoa?" Baba Yaga offered to the kids.

"That sounds great." Cherry said, about to take a mug for herself.

"Trust us, that's one hot cocoa you don't want." Ashlynn whispered to Cherry.

Cherry glanced over before Ashlynn took her hand and ran away with her suddenly.

"Sorry, Madam Yaga!" Briar smiled nervously. "Gotta go!"

"I guess at least it's better than hanging around Prince Doofus like Rosabella." Cherry shrugged at herself.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, with Daring and Rosabella as she walked up to his dorm room door..._ **

"Daring, I really need to see you." Rosabella said as she knocked on the door.

"Rosabella? Huh? Oh, uh... Why?" Daring's voice replied nervously on the other side. "Uh, there's nothing new or unusual going on with me."

Rosabella tried to open the door, but it was stuck before she sighed. "Open the door." she then told him assertively.

Daring kept trying to keep the door shut, but ran off once she got the door fully opened and she soon stepped into the room.

"...What are you doing?" Rosabella asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh, catching up on homework," Daring said nervously as he put his book in front of his face as he looked very different now. "Oops! My quill fell under the bed." he then said before going to hide under his bed, away from the girl.

"Mm-hmm." Rosabella smirked as she walked over to Daring.

"Still so cold in the dorm," Daring said as he dashed away, putting up his blanket in front of him as he kept trying to hide from her. "Brr?"

"Drop the comforter, Daring," Rosabella said to him. "I can see the fur on your toes."

"Those, uh, those are just, um, my new fuzzy slippers. Yes!" Daring lied nervously.

"Let me see you." Rosabella said as she removed the blanket.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Daring cried as he covered his eyes.

Eventually, the blanket was removed and Daring appeared to look like some sort of snow beast.

"No! You're still you." Rosabella smiled softly, not afraid or disgusted.

"I don't know who I am anymore," Daring cried. "Without my looks, I'm nothing! I'm nothing!"

"It's not the end of the world," Rosabella comforted. "I know you want to be a prince, but maybe you're a beast."

"No one wants to be a beast!" Daring told her with a gasp.

"Um, my _dad_ is a beast." Rosabella replied.

Daring then suddenly grunted and choked before he fell on all fours and began to spit something out.

"Um, it's a hairball." Rosabella told him in understanding.

"Prince Charming does not get hairballs!" Daring glared at her once he got over it.

"You've put so much focus on the outside instead of what's on the inside," Rosabella smiled. "Maybe all this fur has something to do with your destiny." 

Daring blinked before he soon smiled back. "It's okay! I'm still handsome," he then said before going over to his mirror with a grin. "Just in a more furry way~... Haha! I've got nothing to hide." he then added as he slicked back his head fur and soon walked on out of his dorm room.

"Oh, hey!" Rosabella piped up nervously. "You sure you wanna do that?"

The students in the hallway let out shocked gasped as Daring walked by in his beast form, looking confident and excited.

"Well, uh, that's interesting." Doyle commented as he stood by Cerise who smirked at the new beast prince.

"I'll say." Cerise smirked.

Maddie and Raven laughed as they were in the hallway together.

"Hey, girls, what's new?" Daring smirked at them.

Maddie then let out a scared sounding gasp.

"No, guys, it's me, Daring!" Daring said to the girls. "I... I've still got it, right?"

"That's a face a mama bandersnatch could love!" Maddie said with a forced smile.

"Oh, Daring! What's happened to you? You're a beast!" Apple gasped as she and Crow walked over.

"Did you make someone so angry that they put a curse on you?" Crow asked the prince.

"No, it's a phase!" Daring defended. "You think I'm a joke, don't you?"

"Whoa! Calm down, no one's saying that." Crow said, trying to make the prince calm down.

"Don't judge me!" Daring cried out before he soon ran away from them.

Apple looked softly as Daring kept running off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Faybelle was still trying to clean the outside of the castle. Three fairies soon appeared, looking like they came from the Mafia or something.

"We were sent by The Fairy Mobfather... Maybe you need a little somethin' somethin'?" The leader asked the dark fairy girl.

"Yes! You got my message! Fabelous!" Faybelle beamed. "Do you do castle restoration?"

"You betcha," A second fairy replied. "No mess, too big."

"Well, get cracking; I've busted my wings off all day." Faybelle told them.

"Yeah, yeah, sure ya have, doll." The leader replied as they flew down toward her.

"Just so we have an understanding; we provide valuable services, right?" The second fairy asked, coming right to Faybelle's face. "We solve your problem, you owe us?"

"Deal! Whatever after!" Faybelle replied eagerly. "I need a breather."

The two soon shook hands and the fairies soon went to work on the school to help out Faybelle while she took a break, but the break was only for a few seconds as the three fairies soon flew down to her.

"Alright, come and take a look." The second fairy told her.

"You're done?" Faybelle asked out of shock.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about the wait." The third fairy replied.

"Fairy, fairy impressive!" Faybelle approved as she looked at the school which was now polished clean thanks to their help.

"Thanks, doll," The leader smirked as he gave her a sheet of paper. "Here's your bill."

Faybelle soon read the list and went wide-eyed at what she had to do. "200 years of servitude?" The dark fairy girl asked. "But that's a forever ever long time!"

"Welcome aboard, toots!" The third fairy smirked. "We give our time, you give us yours. That was our agreement, you nodded," he then turned over at his boss. "She nodded, right?"

"Did I?" Faybelle replied as there was no way out of this. "So, uh, what kind of service would I be doing for the next 200 years?"

"Eh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that." The leader fairy replied.

"Mostly hard labor." The third fairy said.

"She's not going to be a problem, is she?" The second fairy asked.

"There's got to be another way." Faybelle said. Of course, there seemed to be no other way as the older fairies just smirked at her while she begna to look nervous.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"The girls and the adventure group arrived at the ancient library in hopes of finding a cure for the curse." The female narrator narrated as the group made it into the library, just as she said.

"The Library of Elders..." Briar whispered in amazement.

"One of the few things that's actually older than Drell..." Cherry commented. "Probably old like Star Swirl the Bearded too."

Ashlynn soon walked up to the doors to the Library of Elders before began to try and open the doors only to have difficulty, having a good idea of why. "It's locked..." she then said. "We can't catch a break."

"I've got this! Locks are my thing, it's even in my name!" Blondie smiled as she stepped by.

"Sure didn't stop your mother when she trespassed into someone else's house, sat in their chairs, slept in their beds, and ate their food." Cherry smirked.

"Very funny, Cherry." Blondie rolled her eyes before she took out a hairpin to undo the lock with.

Eventually, the door was unlocked and they were met by more snowy wind as they stepped inside the library to help save Ever After High.

"But where the library used to be, clinging to the cliffside, now was a ruinous deadly drop to certain death." The male narrator informed as Cherry gulped, stepping back before falling on her back as she felt dizzy due to her vertigo.

"Farrah, do your thing." Atticus said.

"Gladly, Atticus," Farrah replied as she brought out her wand. "One conjured library coming up!"

Cherry was soon brought back up to her feet, though she still looked a bit sickly.

"Look beyond the library door and what was there before restore!" Farrah then recited as she waved her wand and cast the magic spell.

The library then appeared all around them as they looked around in excitement and interest.

"It's almost like Beast's library that he gave to Belle when we were in his castle." Cherry commented.

"Farrah, I hope your good fairy magic can hold our weight." Mo said.

"So far so good." Briar said as she clicked her heels against the floor as they began to walk around.

"Yeah, otherwise we're all gonna be a bunch of pancakes if ya know what I mean." Cherry warned as they stepped inside of the library.

"Oh, wow!" Crystal beamed as they stepped inside. "Spelltacular!"

The others smiled as they joined her while Farah stayed behind.

"Are you okay, Farrah?" Crystal asked the fairy godmother-in-training. 

"I need to stay here to hold the spell," Farrah replied as she held her wand up high. "You better hurry!"

"All right, guys, we don't have a whole lot of time, so we better make this count." Atticus suggested.

"All right then." Cherry replied as they began to explore the library for as long as they could.

"The kids had until noon to find the ancient scroll of 'deep magic'." The male narrator said as the group explored, though Cherry seemed to find a Christmas book that seemed to have a young man dressed like Santa who was with a girl who looked a bit like her grandmother as a little kid which perplexed her.

"If they don't get back to non-enchanted ground by then, well..." The female narrator said in a wary tone as Blondie explored with her tablet on camera mode.

"The ruinous deadly drop to certain death." The male narrator warned.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." Atticus muttered.

A tall stack of books soon fell down behind Crystal and Briar. The two girls yelped as that startled them before looking calm and relieved that they weren't hurt.

"Over here!" Blondie called out once she found something.

Everyone soon caught up and surrounded the daughter of Goldilocks to see what she had found.

"Dead-end! Unless..." Blondie told the others before she knocked on the books and tried to listen for something. "Well, there's a door here. Oh! Gotta look around for some kinda switch." she then said to them.

"In a place like this? Makes sense." Mo said.

"Then let's get going." Atticus said.

"All right then," Cherry replied as they explored. "Hopefully this doesn't take too long."

Briar just sat down and played on her phone and Cherry did the same, sitting on the chair in front of the bookcase, Crystal and Atticus checked the books for a secret passageway, Ashlynn checked out the head bust before breaking the nose by accident as Mo shook her head at her.

"You could help." Patch said to Cherry.

"I _am_ helping," Cherry replied. "I'm just helping to see if there's a WiFi password in here or not."

"Oh, brother." Patch rolled his eyes.

"One of these books has to open a secret passageway or something." Mo said.

"If hanging out with Mystery Inc has taught us anything, eh, Mo?" Atticus replied with a light chuckle.

"Indeed." Mo nodded in agreement.

Blondie soon checked out the globe which opened up a bookcase right behind Cherry and she soon fell in as the chair fell with her as she let out a pained yelp. "Oh! Sorry..." she then told the perky goth nervously. "I found the switch."

"Yippee for you." Cherry deadpanned cynically.

"Huh, so the switch was the globe," Patch said. "That's a change of pace."

"You okay?" Briar asked Cherry as she helped the perky goth up.

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry shrugged.

"Now then," Patch soon said as they began to explore. "The Scroll of Deep Magic must be around here somewhere."

"Yeah and we better hurry before the spell wears off." Mo said.

Briar soon found one scroll and opened it up. "'The Lazy Mud Pits'? Eww! Glad he doesn't go to Ever After High." she then grimaced.

"'The Slippery Slippers'... I don't think I'd want a pair of those." Ashlynn said as she found one too.

"This might take a while." Cherry groaned as she looked through some scrolls with Crystal.

However, one came out and nearly made the others fall and the girls nearly fell too before the scroll caught them and helped them up and appeared to be shimmering with a golden glow all around it.

"I think I found it." Cherry said to the others once she straightened herself out.

"Then let's get to reading." Patch said.

"This explains how the Evil Queen's mirror was made." Cherry said as she took a closer look.

"'Magic mirror glass is forged by goblins out of molten hot evil pixie dust'." Briar read aloud with wide eyes.

" _'Exposure to particles of magic mirror can cause Kindness Blindness'_." Ashlynn added.

"Oh, Crystal!" Cherry gasped to the Snow Princess. "I think that's what happened to your parents."

"I think you're right, Cherry." Crystal said.

"Is there a cure?" Patch asked.

"I don't know, let me see," Cherry replied as she looked through the scroll. " _'The Royal Bouquet of the Four Flowers of the Seasons has the power to undo The Kindness Blindness Curse'_."

"An aromatherapy cure!" Crystal gasped.

"Talk about a strong perfume." Briar smirked.

" _'These aren't just any roses'_ ," Cherry continued for Crystal. " _'Each rose is one of a kind and there's one for each season'_. Guess they're enchanted roses and there's a riddle to go with it."

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"But since they're enchanted roses, we can already guess where to find one of them." Atticus said.

"What's the riddle, Cherry?" Patch asked as Blondie took out her tablet in excitement.

"All right, but you're giving me a real work-out here," Cherry replied before reading aloud the riddle. " _'Spring's Rose stands out all alone, Summer's Rose wears a disguise, The Rose of Fall hides in a crowd, The Rose of Winter's found inside'_."

"So we need to find a super powerful bouquet! Fabelous!" Ashlynn cheered before asking, "Where are they?"

"They're royal properties so each one is at a different Fairy Tale Castle." Crystal realized.

"So the first one must be in Rosabella's parents' place." Patch said.

"That makes sense to me." Cherry replied.

"You know what that means!" Blondie beamed as she hugged Cherry and Crystal suddenly. "Road trip!"

"Patch and Cherry are right," Briar pointed out to one castle that appeared on the scroll. "That's Beauty and the Beast's castle!"

"Dibs." Cherry smirked.

"Okay, Cherry, you can have that one." Atticus allowed, knowing how much that fairy tale meant to his best friend.

"The next rose is at Cinderella's castle." Mo said.

"Looks like you might go there." Cherry smirked at Atticus.

"Probably." Atticus replied.

"And Briar, that's your place!" Ashlynn then pointed out to the next spot.

They soon heard the tolling of a clock which startled them all.

"Hurry! I can't take this faking much longer!" Farrah cried out as her wand was starting to weaken as it was almost noon.

"Okay, last castle is Crystal's because, hello? It's always winter there." Patch said.

"Of course," Cherry said. "Hope ya don't freeze your spots off."

"I sure hope I don't either." Patch replied.

The scroll then disappeared as the floor began to disappear as Cherry backed away nervously due to her vertigo mixed with a fear of heights.

"The enchantment is fading!" Ashlynn gasped.

"And that's our cue to run for it!" Atticus told them.

Soon enough, the while group ran off back to Farrah.

"Farrah, stay strong!" Patch called out.

"We lost track of time!" Blondie added.

They continued as fast as they could as they were close to running out of time.

"I can't beat the clock!" Farrah cried out as the library disappeared from all around them.

"Looks like there's a big jump coming," Cherry said in worry. "And I don't jump very well."

"Luckily, I'm strong enough to carry all of you to the other side and fly us over to Farrah!" Atticus told the others.

"Oh, my pixies always help me with everything!" Crystal trembled as she had trouble alongside Cherry as the others jumped over safely to Farrah.

"I'm sorry, Crystal, but your pixies aren't here, so I'll have to do." Atticus said, getting ready.

"How does he fly without wings?" Crystal asked Cherry.

"Atticus is just special like that, you just gotta trust us!" Cherry told the Snow Princess, trying not to look down.

"Well, okay." Crystal said with a shrug.

Atticus soon flew over to the other side once he had a good grip on Cherry and Crystal since they hadn't jumped over safely yet. Crystal and Cherry both looked nervous, though Cherry was more confident since she was used to Atticus doing this sort of thing for her a lot of the time. The wind blew heavily down on Atticus. Atticus grunted as he strained a bit before he soon flew forward with the girls and they soon flew into the doors they came in from as the others joined them, though the three landed on the floor, slightly groaning.

"You okay, Atticus?" Patch asked.

"That wind change almost got me," Atticus groaned. "But I'll be fine."

"Alright, let's go to Beauty and the Beast's castle." Patch said.

"I'm up for that," Cherry agreed before sighing. "Even if we won't see Belle and Adam."

"Maybe we can visit them sometime," Atticus said, patting her on the back. "And maybe Cinderella too... The ones we grew up with."

"Right, you knew people like our parents who were very different from our parents." Ashlynn memorized.

"It really showed us that fairy tales were real." Atticus smiled.

"That was still close," Crystal sighed in relief before smiling at the fairy girl. "Farrah, you're amazing."

Farrah smiled back as the group soon split up to go and get the roses so that they could save Ever After High, but not before Blondie made a broadcast to the school as Doyle shivered before Cerise offered her red cloak to him to help keep him warm. Doyle, more than happy, agreed on Cerise's offer as he kept warm before making sure Cerise would be warm too by sharing the red cloak by holding her close.

"Oh, Doyle." Cerise blushed from that.

"There," Doyle smiled. "Now we can both be nice and warm."

"Thanks, big guy." Cerise smiled back.

"No problem, little lady." Doyle beamed at her.

Cerise blushed sheepishly and giggled a bit.

* * *

Eventually, a certain web show appeared in the hallway as Faybelle tried to drink from a frozen solid water fountain.

"Crashing through magic ruins to a death-defying jump was just right!" Blondie began to report to her fellow students. "Crystal and her rescue team along with Cherry and her friends are about to embark on an epic quest to find a top-secret magical thing to end this wicked winter! Stay tuned and stay toasty!"

"Whatever they're after must be pretty important; I bet it would be worth a lot to the right fairies." Faybelle smirked as she flew off to make a call.

The other students watched Faybelle take off while Duchess narrowed her eyes in annoyance as they shivered.

"Good to see the others are hard at work to save Ever After High," Crow said to Apple. "Should I bring you into your room?"

"Oh, Crow, I'd love that." Apple smiled as she walked with him down the snowy hallway.

* * *

Once they were at the door to Apple's room, Crow opened the door for her and as she walked in, something hit Apple on the head from outside. Crow winced as that looked like it hurt.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Apple glared as she came out to her balcony before seeing who had done that. "Daring?!"

"I need a friend..." Daring said as he began to climb up the balcony to help himself in.

"What?" Apple uttered as she stepped away from him.

"Thanks, Apple," Daring said to the young princess as he looked ready to cry. "I know I must be hard to look at in this furry condition."

"Uh, should I go?" Crow asked.

"Hold on a minute, Crow," Apple told him before looking at the beast prince. "I'm sorry about what happened in the hall and if it hurt your feelings."

"I'm sure this is just a temporary thing and I'll be gorgeous again." Daring smiled innocently.

"Our story is not what you thought it was," Apple said softly. "When I was in the Enchanted Forest asleep, it didn't wake me. There was no magic."

"I can do better!" Daring defended. "Can I get a redo?"

"I would let you kiss me again, Daring, but I'm afraid that you aren't my prince and I think that Crow is," Apple replied. "I'm sure you can just find another princess who can do things for you that I can't because I realized that I'm in love with Crow and not with you. I'm sorry."

'Please don't get angry with me and charge at me like a wild animal,' Crow thought to himself. 'Then again, this is Daring, there's no way he'd get that angry.'

"But we were meant to be together," Daring said softly. "Especially when you're in peril and I am right now. If we are meant to be together, _your_ kiss could save _me_."

"I'm sorry, Daring, but I'm going to be with Crow," Apple replied. "I'm sure you'll find another princess."

"Yeah, maybe someone like Rosabella." Crow suggested.

"Maybe." Daring said softly.

"I'm sorry, Daring," Apple said. "I appreciate you trying to come and save me though like a real Prince Charming."

"No hard feelings, right, buddy?" Crow added.

"Yes... I suppose..." Daring said with a sharp sigh.

"Headmaster Grimm might not like us not following our stories, but sometimes you just have to, like Raven did when we first came into this school," Crow said. "We can still be friends though."

"Of course." Daring said.

They soon sealed it with a handshake. 

"Perfect," Crow smiled. "I'm sorry for, uh, taking Apple from you."

"I suppose it's okay," Daring sighed. "I just can't believe it didn't work. Well, I guess I better get going and try to find a new solution from Rosabella."

* * *

A while later, Daring soon explained to Rosabella of what happened. "The discussion was _that_ bad, huh?" The young beauty asked with a small smile.

"I'm a beast and my princess has fallen for someone else!" Daring cried out as he rested his elbows on the table which made a couple of teacups fly in the air. "My life is over!"

Rosabella then quickly caught them before they could fall and shatter on the floor just as Crystal and the others made it into the room.

"What the hex?!" Ashlynn gasped.

"What? You've never seen a cursed guy before?" Daring asked defensively.

"Actually, yes." Cherry said, nodding with Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"Daring, is that you?" Atticus asked.

"You're right, Atticus; this is Daring." Rosabella said.

"That's new news!" Blondie smirked.

"I don't think you should broadcast this." Mo advised as that would be mean.

"Well, curses have been going around lately." Ashlynn remarked.

"What's up?" Rosabella asked them.

"We need your help." Briar smiled hopefully.

Atticus and the group began to tell Rosabella everything that they just learned.

"So, uh, Rosabella, are your folks alright with uninvited house guests?" Briar asked as they left the school to get started on their new fetch quest.

"Sure! That's pretty much how they met," Rosabella smiled. "I'd love to show you my home, especially if a rose from there can help cure a curse."

"I'm sure your parents have a rose garden?" Cherry guessed.

"Indeed," Rosabella nodded. "In fact, I know exactly where to start," she then faced the beast prince. "Why don't you come with us, Daring?"

"Hello? You had me at 'cures curses'." Daring smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Just promise to make yourself useful and don't be a royal pain." Rosabella told Daring.

"That would be a great improvement." Cherry mumbled as they walked off together.

"But I hate making myself useful!" Daring pouted as he followed after the others.

* * *

Faybelle soon came out from a statue before taking out her phone to video call her new friends. "Okay, Mob Fairies, I have a proposal," she then said once she reached one of them. "If I can get you something hextremely valuable, will you let me off the hook from my debt?"

"I don't know, what you got?" The third fairy asked before getting shoved by the leader fairy.

"We don't really 'negoti-maniate'." The other fairy told Faybelle firmly.

"How a cure to the most ancient evil curses at Ever After?" Faybelle bribed with a smirk.

"We're listening~" The other fairy smirked.

"You have three days!" One of the others told her sharply, shoving the other two right out of the way. "Or we double your duty..." he then threatened before hanging up on her then.

"No pressure." Faybelle muttered until flying off to follow the others.

"I call the front." Daring smiled as he sat in the front seat of the sleigh.

"I don't think so." Cherry shook her head.

"Wait up, guys!" Faybelle smiled as she flew right over. "I'm in!"

"Faybelle has a thing about inviting herself," Briar whispered to Crystal. "Kinda part of our Sleeping Beauty story."

"At least Maleficent's not here." Patch commented.

"Oh, come on; with Farrah taking a break this crew needs a fairy, don't you wanna travel in style?" Faybelle asked as she used her magic to change the sleigh into a stylish one with Daring as the horse.

"Not bad." Ashlynn approved with the other Ever After High girls.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus replied. "This looks a bit unfair to Daring."

"Meh." Cherry shrugged.

"Cherry!" Atticus scolded.

"Atticus." Cherry smirked.

"Still, that's more like it." Crystal replied as they began to approach the sleigh.

"Besides, how else is the sleigh supposed to move?" Patch asked.

"He does make a good point." Mo nodded.

"At least it's not a mouse being turned into a horse." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Hey, wait a spell!" Faybelle called out to them, making them stop suddenly. "You wouldn't survive a day in the blizzard wearing those rags. How about something a little warmer?"

And with a blast of magic, the Ever After High girls were suddenly in warm coats, boots, and other winter gear to keep themselves warm due to the sudden snowstorm.

"Just needs one last thing," Crystal smiled as she added something with her magic. "You can never have enough sparkle."

"Ooh, nice and warm." Patch smiled.

"We look so fabulous," Mo smiled. "I've been spending a little too much time with Rarity, but I don't mind."

Cherry chuckled. "Mo's getting in touch with her feminine side." she then teased.

"Hmph." Mo firmly pouted with narrowed eyes at that.

"She sparkalized our dresses!" Rosabella beamed.

"All right then," Cherry said before clapping her hands. "To the sleigh!"

"To the sleigh!" The others replied before they soon came over to the sleigh as Daring was going to help them.

"Looks like he'll be making himself useful after all." Patch said as he got on the sleigh.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"If I must." Daring said with a sigh.

The others simply nodded.

"When I called the front, this is not what I had in mind!" Daring complained as he walked off, pulling the sleigh with the others sitting behind him.

"Meh." Cherry shrugged before she decided to look at the book she found in the library which had the origin story of Santa Claus.

* * *

As soon as they were gone, one of the statues began to move before shape-shifting to reveal Jackie as she walked over to the other statue which was Northwind.

"Crystal's trying to fix things herself." Jackie told her brother.

"But Jackie? Crystal never fixes things for herself!" Northwind reminded cluelessly. "That's why she has us servants."

 _"Had,_ Northwind!" Jackie reminded as she grabbed him and lifted him up. "Our years of serving are done and to make sure it stays that way, it looks like we'll have to close the book on Crystal's story ourselves! You're not getting cold feet, are you?" she then asked sharply.

"Uh... Kinda..." Northwind said, showing his feet had turned into ice blocks. "Can we switch to claws?"

"Fine. Let's stop this 'rescue mission' in its tracks." Jackie rolled her eyes before turning into an owl to follow after the others.

Northwind soon changed into an owl and followed his sister. 


	5. Chapter 5

The group soon arrived on the sleigh just outside of Beauty and the Beast's castle. Rosabella smiled fondly as they came into her home and soon came in through the front gate as she took them straight to the rose garden.

"Oh... It's so beautiful and peaceful looking around here." Mo beamed.

"I'm glad that you think so," Rosabella smiled at Mo. "You should see it in bloom."

"What if the Rose of Spring is dead?" Crystal asked nervously.

"It's not dead," Rosabella shook her head. "It can't be."

"If it's an enchanted rose, then it'll still be in bloom." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

They soon left the rose garden and came to another part of the castle grounds.

"This is the most special rose here." Rosabella informed as she led them towards her family's gazebo.

The Frost twins soon flew over and hid away as they spied on the visiting group.

"The rose my father, The Beast, gave my mother the day she transformed him back into a prince," Rosabella said as she led them into the gazebo. "This is the rose I was named after."

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"It's, uh, lovely." Cherry said as she shrugged at the enchanted rose.

"Spring's Rose stands out all alone." Crystal memorized.

"But look, there's no bloom." Ashlynn frowned as she noticed it was nearly frozen.

"It's not in season." Rosabella said softly as she rubbed her arm.

"Now what?" Patch asked.

"If only it were spring now." Mo said.

"Don't you have nature powers to change the season or something?" Cherry asked.

"I'm not fully skilled at that yet." Mo said bashfully.

"Great." Cherry then rolled her eyes.

"But spring isn't coming!" Daring cried out. "We're doomed!"

"No, we're not," Atticus shook his head. "We've still got a fairy with us that can use her magic to help."

"He's right, I can help with that," Faybelle added as she cracked her knuckles. "Farrah Goodfairy isn't the only one around here who can make some major fairy magic!"

"Show us what you're made of then, Faybelle." Cherry said.

Faybelle nodded before she jumped high up and got ready. "2, 4, 6, 8! Roses bloom, we cannot wait!" she then began to recite, though she sounded like a cheerleader as she cast her own magic spell. "Winter, spring, summer, fall! Bloom 'til we can't count them all!"

And soon, with the powers of her magic, some of the snow melted and flowers began to grow in the fresh green grass. Northwind was about to stand up as that looked rather nice, but Jackie then pulled him back down. 

"Ooh!" Daring smiled in amazement.

Rosabella smiled at one flower before she and Daring looked at each other before looking bashful at each other. The rose soon shook off the ice and cold and soon bloomed warmly and elegantly.

"Boo-yah! And that is how fairy magic is done, people!" Faybelle cheered.

"Way to flip the script." Ashlynn smiled at Faybelle.

"It's the Rose of Spring!" Rosabella beamed.

"Hooray!" Blondie cheered.

"Even _I'm_ impressed." Daring remarked.

Faybelle suddenly flinched before smiling at the others as she left the crowd as Cherry secretly followed when her back was turned and she soon took out her phone as she was given a call before she declined the call.

"Who was that?" Cherry asked suspiciously.

"No one!" Faybelle replied before they came back to the crowd.

"Are you sure about that?" Cherry asked, nearly suspicious.

"Yes, I'm sure." Faybelle told her.

They soon came back over to the group, though Cherry had a very strong suspicion.

* * *

Meanwhile, they were being watched at this very moment.

"What is this?" The Snow King wondered as he watched the group in action. "Who dares stain my perfectly blank landscape with that hideous color? I need a closer look!"

The elf who carried the very large and heavy crystal ball was shaking from underneath it, though kept trying to hold it in place for his king as the image zoomed in a bit.

"Just as I suspected," The Snow King glared once he saw a familiar face. "My daughter continues to defy me, but not for long!" he then laughed, changing the elf into a penguin as the crystal ball squashed on him as he walked over to the balcony with sinister laughter.

"It was a chilling time for the land of Ever After as the wicked winter passed on slowly freezing all." The male narrator narrated.

"The once king Snow King was cursed the only see bad in the world," The female narrator added as the Snow King's ice magic was really getting out of hand. "He turned on those who were once loyal to him, even driving his daughter and heiress away. Crystal, her friends, and our favorite adventure group were at Beauty and the Beast's castle on a quest to find a cure for the kindness blindness curse."

"An ancient healing magic made from the Four Roses of the Seasons, each hidden in a different fairy tale castle!" The male narrator informed as Rosabella picked the rose that they needed for springtime.

"One down, three to go." Atticus said.

"The Rose of Spring!" Rosabella beamed. "I will guard it with my life!"

"Thanks for your help, Rosabella." Crystal smiled.

"Now, the summer rose should be next," Cherry remarked. "I think that was in Cinderella's castle. Right, Blondie?" she then asked the blonde girl since she had a picture of it.

"Yes, that's right, Cherry." Blondie nodded to confirm the guess.

"Yay! My place!" Ashlynn beamed. "You guys will love it."

"Alright, let's get going." Atticus said.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

"Let's get this snow on the road!" Crystal beamed as she came to the sleigh before she suddenly stumbled and fell in the back. "Uh, can someone help me lace up my boots?"

"You don't know how to tie your laces?" Cherry asked.

Crystal frowned and shook her head. Cherry cupped her mouth before giggling a little bit.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Crystal pouted. "I never learned how!"

"No, wait, I'm sorry," Cherry replied once she got over it. "I'm sorry, Crystal... I shouldn't laugh. I don't know how to tie my shoes either."

"It's easy, I'll show you." Atticus smiled.

"Me too." Ashlynn added as they walked over to teach Cherry and Crystal how to tie shoelaces.

"Atticus, we've been through this, I'm unteachable when it comes to shoelaces." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to learn." Atticus insisted.

"Atticus is right," Ashlynn smiled. "First, you grab both laces."

"Then grab the left one over the right." Briar added.

* * *

While Crystal and Cherry were being taught how to tie their shoes, Jackie and Northwind were seen hiding out of sight.

"How adorable," Jackie smirked. "Little Goody Two Skates trying to save her parents. Well, whatever she's up to, it won't work."

"Daring Charming's destiny turns out to be a lowly sled dog! Ugh!" Daring groaned as he picked up the sleigh, ready to take them to the next fairy tale kingdom for the next rose.

"I'm supposed to be home by now, but my dad is a danger to us all," Crystal warned the others. "I can't go back without a cure."

"Then let's move, move, move!" Cherry urged.

Daring soon took off with the sleigh and where the snow then flew by, hitting Northwind in the face, even when he and Jackie did their best not to be pelted by snow. 

"What is our grumpy puppet king doing?" Jackie smirked. "Let's see."

Northwind then got back up and checked his wristwatch which was more than just a wristwatch. The pixies were shoveling snow as best as they could as the shovel was too heavy for them, even with both of them working together due to the extra snow as the penguins waddled around.

"Lazy servants!" The Snow King glared before he soon heard a phone ringing from his staff and he soon answered it to see the Frost twins. "Well, well, Jackie Frost and Northwind! Where are you two? This isn't Winter Break!" he then scoffed at them. "My daughter Crystal is out past her curfew!" he then continued to rant before being muffled as Northwind covered the screen with his hand.

"We, uh, should probably go up there and defeat him." Jackie suggested to her brother.

"We should, uh, destroy him later, he seems busy." Northwind said.

"Yeah! Let him tire himself out," Jackie agreed. "Then, we take him down."

The siblings nodded at each other in agreement.

"Don't worry about it, Sire," Jackie promised. "We'll track down your daughter for you."

"Finally! Some servitude!" The Snow King approved. "You find Crystal and tell her she hasn't just lost her right to the winter throne, she's GROUNDED!"

Northwind soon hung up on the Snow King.

"Let's close the book on whatever Crystal's up to and then take care of the big guy and then we rule." Jackie smirked as she walked on.

"What if we get turned into trees like Winterbolt?" Northwind asked nervously.

"Oh, please! That won't happen!" Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm much more clever and smart than old Winterbolt was, not to mention, he was stopped by a silly singing snowman and a red-nosed freak reindeer! Puh-lease!"

The siblings then stormed off together while they still had the chance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daring continued to pull the sleigh as it was getting colder and colder by the minute as they seemed to be lost in the woods.

"Where are we, Crystal?" Mo asked.

"I don't know and my mirrorphone is getting no bars." Crystal said.

"Our phones seem to be out of range too." Atticus added as he, Mo, and Cherry checked their phones while Cherry was shivering and looking like she was the most cold out of all of them.

They suddenly came to a stop and nearly stumbled and fell in the sleigh.

"I can't even _smell_ where to go!" Daring cried out as he let out a big sneeze and stopped the sleigh. "My nose is full of icicles!"

"The only thing worse than being lost in the woods is being lost in the woods in the freezing cold!" Briar cried out.

"I think my _bones_ are shivering." Cherry added as she shivered.

"Crystal, you're in charge. What do we do?" Blondie asked Crystal.

"I don't know." Crystal answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Patch asked her. "Haven't you ever made a decision before, Crystal?" 

"No! They were always made for me!" Crystal frowned.

"Typical princess dilemma," Cherry said before tutting and shaking her head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I've seen this before in Princess Jasmine and when Cinderella also became a princess and hated it once she had to do things the way others wanted and not her own way."

Two owls watched them from the tree top before they smirked, showing to be none other than Jackie and Northwind.

"Two paths to Cinderella's castle," Jackie smirked. "One easy, one hard, and we're gonna 'help' them get there~"

"What? I thought we wanted to stop them." Northwind asked his sister.

"Well, duh!" Jackie rolled her eyes. "Watch and learn, Snow-Bro! Crystal trusts us, easy to trick her into telling her our plans. Then bam! No more Crystal!" she then laughed before transforming into an owl.

Northwind then went flying after her as he did the same thing so that they could safely make it to the ground. The Frost twins then began to cry for help, acting like they were in trouble to get the others' attention.

* * *

"Wait, are those...?" Cherry asked as she, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Crystal recognized the two strangers in the distance.

"That's Jackie and Northwind Frost, they work for my father." Crystal said.

"I bet!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

Eventually, Crystal came to the twins to hear about what the problem was.

"We were trying to escape the terrible anger of the Snow King!" Jackie informed.

"You poor things," Crystal frowned as she hugged the girl. "He's cursed, ya know. It's not his fault!"

"Oh, we totally know." Northwind smiled stupidly.

"Oh, really?" Cherry smirked.

Before Northwind could talk again, Jackie stopped him as she put her left hand on his face. "We were seeking refuge and we were heading to Cinderella's Castle." she then answered with an innocent smile.

"Fableous! That's where we''re going!" Crystal smiled back. "The trouble is, we're a bit lost."

"Unfortunately." Cherry added as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatdya know? I know the way!" Jackie beamed as she hopped over and sat on the end of the sleigh. "In fact, I know a shortcut."

"You do?" Patch asked.

"How very helpful." Mo said suspiciously.

"This 'Daddy's Girl' and her friends will never get their hands on the rest of this so-called curse cure," Jackie whispered to Northwind as they took off on the sleigh. "They're about to reach a dead-end!"

Cherry soon poked her head out in the back to see the Frost twins.

"Dah!" Northwind yelped.

"I know what you two are up to and it won't work," Cherry narrowed her eyes. "My friends have seen all of the tricks in the book and there's not a thing you can say or do that will stop me."

"Oh, really?" Jackie smirked.

"Yes, really?" Cherry smirked as Atticus Patch and Mo were by her side. "Because my friends and I can handle anything you can dish out."

"So, you're just gonna ruin our fun before we have a chance to do anything?" Jackie asked.

"Exactly!" Cherry smirked.

"Then do you know the way to Cinderella's castle?" Jackie asked.

"Sure, it's--" Cherry began.

"This world's Cinderella?" Jackie grinned.

Cherry gasped as she opened her mouth before she groaned and slumped in defeat. "No... No, I guess I don't..." she then said.

"Luckily, I can get a good view to see how to get there." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, right, nearly forgot you can fly." Cherry smiled at her best friend.

"Oh, no, I guess you defeated us." Jackie said.

"Aw, man!" Northwind frowned. "I thought we were good to go this time."

"That's right," Cherry smirked and nodded. "Looks like you two are on thin-ice... Metaphorically speaking of course."

Atticus soon flew up to the skies and saw two different paths. "Okay, this is a no-brainer." he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, a spell took over Atticus without his notice. Jackie shushed Northwind who just pouted as it looked like they were defeated.

"Okay, turn to the right." Atticus instructed as he took a look.

"Busted." Cherry smirked at Jackie and Northwind, unaware of what had just happened.

"Oh, no..." Jackie pouted, acting like she didn't know of which path they were taking.

The wind got heavier and stronger.

"I still don't see Cinderella's castle..." Cherry said. "If I had to guess on what it looked like."

"It's just over this rise... I think..." Atticus replied.

"You _think_?!" Mo asked.

Atticus just shrugged bashfully.

"Careful, Daring, move slow," Crystal warned the young prince. "By the looks of these hills, this is avalanche country!"

"If I didn't know any better, we must be going down the dangerous path." Patch said.

"That feels impossible," Mo replied. "Atticus knows where to go, he's smart like that."

"What?! Is that dangerous?" Blondie asked before her voice began to echo.

"Guys, we should keep going this way!" Atticus told the others before he began to feel confused. "I just said that?"

Jackie giggled mischievously, trying to keep quiet so no one would suspect anything.

"Shh! Keep as quiet as you can," Crystal shushed Blondie. "Loud noise can trigger it."

"As long as we stay quiet we should get to Cinderella's castle in no time." Patch whispered.

"Atticus, I know you said to go this way, but this feels wrong." Cherry said to her best friend.

"This _is_ the right way!" Atticus replied. "...What is happening to me?" he then asked himself.

"It's weird, it's like you're saying the opposite of what you mean..." Cherry said before narrowing her eyes. "Hey... JACKIE?!"

"That's right, you fools; it's a trap!" Jackie smirked as she jumped out in front of the sleigh with Northwind. "You'll never see the winter palace again! Also, don't worry about your friend, he's just going through a reversal spell right now, he'll get over it, but by then, it'll already be too late."

"When did you cast that spell on him?" Mo asked.

"That would be telling though, wouldn't it?" Jackie smirked. "You guys are easier to fool than the Snow King!"

"Surprise!" Northwind added before high-fiving Jackie. "We put the curse on him!"

"Whoo... Plot twist!" Faybelle giggled, unable to resist.

"I didn't want to believe the others when they said you betrayed me, but this is just horribly unforgivable, you traitors!" Crystal firmly told the Frost twins. "You won't succeed! I'll stop you!"

"You? Little Miss 'I-Can't-Lace-My-Own-Skates'? You're clueless without your servants doing your things for you," Jackie told her. "You won't serve anybody anymore, we're gonna rule winter and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Cherry scoffed.

"Cherry, not the time." Mo scolded.

Jackie and Northwind soon jumped off of the sleigh and soon changed into polar bears before they let out very loud roars. This concerned the others as an avalanche began to rumble around them.

"Daring, get us out of here!" Crystal cried out.

Daring soon began to just that as Jackie and Northwind did a high-five while as polar bears before shape-shifting into owls and flew off. The snow began to flood in while Daring ran with the sleigh as fast as he could. Jackie and Northwind soon shot Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch with some sort of other magic as they made their way out to save themselves. The group began to try to teleport away, but that didn't seem to work as they were all covered in snow as Jackie and Northwind made it out together.

"Oh... Looks like Crystal's story is at 'The End'," Jackie cooed before snapping at her brother. "Come on! Let's get rid of the King of Winter and finish this snow job!"

And at that, the two siblings soon flew off together while they still had the chance. Unknown to them, that wasn't the end for the group as they began to get out of the snow.

* * *

"I am seriously hating those two." Mo said as her head popped out of the snow.

"Is everyone okay?" Crystal asked as she came out next.

"Yeah, I think so." Ashlynn said.

"Now I know how a popsicle feels." Daring remarked.

"Guys, I can't explain this, but I feel funny inside, almost like something's missing." Atticus said as he came out of one place with Cherry, Mo, and Patch by his sides.

"I know what ya mean, but I can't think of what it might be." Cherry added.

"Hmm... We'll have to figure it out once we get out of the situation we're in." Patch said.

"There's snow in my underpants!" Faybelle complained.

"Ice wedgie." Cherry smirked.

"We're blocked! What do we do?" Ashlynn panicked as she looked up to see no way out. "Going all the way around would take days!"

"Days we don't have!" Briar added.

"How did the sleigh get all the way up there?" Blondie asked.

"No idea." Atticus said.

"Jackie and Northwind are headed to defeat my father and take over The Winter Palace," Crystal frowned in distress. "My family needs me now. We must push through."

"But how?" Blondie frowned.

"No problem... I can do this..." Atticus smiled as he began to fly, but something seemed to happen and he suddenly fell, flat on his back. "...Okay, then?"

"Wow... Fail..." Cherry smirked.

Atticus soon went to try again in flying, but he couldn't seem to fly anymore. "I can't fly..." he then said in realization.

"Okay, that's concerning." Mo said.

"Wait, you don't think Jackie used another spell to take away our abilities, do you?" Patch asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me..." Cherry groaned. "And Drell wasn't here to protect us against it... Dammit!" she then swore.

"Cherry!" The others gasped.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm really irked this time!" Cherry defended.

"I am the Princess of Winter and I will not let a little wall of snow or your lack of magic stop me." Crystal proclaimed bravely.

"Um, excuse me, but that's a super gigantic wall of snow." Daring told Crystal.

"This is a major bummer and we can't even make it to Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella's castle for the final roses." Briar complained since they knew where to find the fourth and final rose.

"The world of Ever After is counting on us!" Crystal insisted bravely. "This cannot be the end of the story! Did Jack give up when the beanstalk was too tall? Did Rapunzel's prince look for a princess with shorter hair to climb? No! We can do this, but only together! First, we gotta get our sleigh back." she then added before she began to climb up the snow wall.

"Is she really trying to climb that?" Daring asked with a chuckle. "All by herself?"

"It's called 'thinking of others', Daring." Rosabella replied.

"Yeah," Cherry added. "She's worried about her family and all of Ever After and we gotta help her, powers or no powers!"

"Blondie, are you filming this?" Mo asked.

"Oh, I sure am," Blondie smiled as she had her mirror phone recording what Crystal was doing. "Besides, I'm not missing this story of Crystal leading by example."

Crystal tried to climb up the snow wall, but it proved to be difficult and slippery for her as she gasped in fright before she slipped and slid down back on the ground with the others.

* * *

Everyone in Ever After High was watching Blondie's show as it was live and they began to look scared and suspenseful for Crystal.

"At least Blondie has a story now." Doyle said to Cerise.

"Indeed." Cerise nodded.

* * *

"Well, that's not going to work." Daring shrugged as Crystal slid back across the ground towards the others.

"What if you use these?" Patch suggested to Crystal as he referred to the icicles on the ground.

"You might be onto something and luckily I brought something with me." Crystal smiled as she suddenly had an even better idea.

"Then let's do this!" Patch beamed at the Snow Princess.

Crystal brought out her flare gun and soon put an icicle inside of it before shooting it against the wall, sticking it instantly. The others gasped as they saw that and soon helped break off icicles to give to Crystal to help them climb up the wall and get up easier with some help.

"Nice... Like a rock climbing wall..." Cherry remarked. "I hate those things."

"Let's do this thing." Atticus said.

Once the icicles were all shot onto the wall of snow, they began to climb up to the top. Cherry looked way up as she began to gulp while turning sickly pale in the face. Atticus got down on his hands and knees.

"Are you sure you can still carry me?" Cherry asked.

"They took my magic, they couldn't have taken my strength, right?" Atticus reminded.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry shrugged before she got on him and adjusted herself so that he could piggy back with her to the top of the wall.

"Yeah... There's no way they could have taken his strength." Patch smiled.

Cherry soon tied a blindfold onto her eyes. Atticus nodded and soon climbed up as carefully as possible while holding onto Cherry to help her up the wall.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ashlynn beamed as she was the first one to make it to the top.

Crystal smiled and she soon climbed up after the others once her job was done and they soon all made it on top of the wall and back to the sleigh.

"Great job, Crystal; I knew you could do it." Rosabella smiled.

"I'll give you points for that." Faybelle smirked.

"We dd it, but no time to spellibrate!" Crystal replied before heading for the sleigh. "We have to hurry up and stop Jackie and Northwind!"

"And I can see Cinderella's castle from up here!" Cherry pointed out before she gulped suddenly. "...But how do we get all the way to down there?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Daring grinned. "This is the fun part!"

Cherry did a Catholic cross gestured as she closed her eyes, muttering to herself nervously. Daring soon slammed the sleigh bar up over their heads and it came down over them like on a rollercoaster ride before he soon pushed the sleigh across the snowy ground and he made them slide down the hill and he jumped on the back to ride with them. And where the ride down was lots of fun as they were heading down to the castle's stairs.

"Uh, guys, as much fun as this is, how do we stop?!" Patch asked.

"I got this!" Daring called out as he jumped down behind the sleigh and put his feet on the ground, skidding along with the sleigh and the snow so that they wouldn't crash into the stairs.

* * *

Luckily, the sleigh began to skid to a halt and slowed down before stopping just in front of the stairs after the long and epic thrill ride through the snow. The group sighed in relief as they looked happy to be alive.

"Oh, owie! A splinter in my paw!" Daring whimpered.

"We have to climb up all those stairs?" Mo asked as she looked how high up they had to go. "There has to be an easier way."

"Too bad these stairs aren't an escalator." Atticus said.

"My poor feet cannot take another climb right now." Briar groaned.

"Oh, don't worry; my mom never wanted to lose another shoe on the run again." Ashlynn said before pushing a button against the staircase.

"Yeah, that was pretty annoying." Cherry had to admit.

The button soon turned the stairs into an escalator and they were suddenly riding up it, luckily enough.

"All right," Cherry smirked. "Now if only we could get these for schools everywhere, especially for morning classes on the top floor."

"Yeah, that would make school life easier." Mo smirked.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Neat." Blondie beamed.

"Fableous!" Crystal added.

"You hurt your paw, let me see." Rosabella frowned softly to Daring as he tried to get the thorn out himself.

"No! You can't touch it." Daring pouted.

"Oh, don't be a big cub!" Rosabella tutted as she comforted him. "We'll find some bandages and fix you up, good as new."

"And so the chill in the air grew even colder as the group explored." The female narrator narrated.

"Phew..." Cherry groaned and shivered. "You had to say it... Now I can't feel my feet."

* * *

They soon made it to the front doors as Ashlynn opened the front doors to her home, though it seemed to be empty.

"Cinderella and her subjects managed to escape to warmer climates before the truly wicked winter had set in." The male narrator informed as group came into the castle and Blondie began to film her surroundings with her tablet.

"We must find the Rose of Summer; Ashlynn, does your mother have a place she keeps precious things?" Crystal asked.

"Of course, she keeps the glass slipper in her bedroom shoe closet; we should check there first." Ashlynn smiled.

"Let's not waste too much time then." Mo suggested.

"Aha! Found the kitchen!" Rosabella smiled as she opened the doors into one room with Daring beside her. "You guys go ahead. Come with me, Daring!"

"I don't think we need a visit to the North Star to see who Daring's princess is going to be after all since it didn't work out with Apple." Cherry smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

Daring and Rosabella soon went into the kitchen together so then they could get the first aid kit. Cherry poked her head in the door, spying on the two a bit.

"Let's get that splinter out of that paw," Rosabella smiled at Daring as she made him sit down before she found the first aid kit. "Aha! 'Fairy First Aid Kit' heals like magic." she then said as she approached him with a pair of tweezers.

"Ow, ow! Be careful, Rosabella." Daring frowned.

Don't be a scaredy-beast." Rosabella reassured as she came to him.

"I don't think I need a visit to the North Star to see if these two are a match." Cherry remarked to herself.

"Oh, just do it." Daring frowned as he had his eyes closed.

"Daring." Rosabella smiled as she had already taken the thorn out.

"Oh! Um, thanks." Daring smiled back, sheepishly.

Cherry snickered a little at that.

"I don't... I don't know why you're so good to me..." Daring said softly and sadly, looking ready to cry. "I mean, I'm not even handsome anymore!"

"Daring, don't you know my legacy story?" Rosabella reminded with a small smile. "I see past what someone's outside looks like. It doesn't matter if you're a handsome prince or a beast. It's what inside that counts."

"I like your story." Daring smiled back as he took her hands with his paws.

Cherry looked around innocently, then found an old gramophone and decided to play it, putting in a special song which was the instrumental version of "Tale as Old as Time" AKA the song that Belle and Adam danced to once they fell in love with each other. Daring and Rosabella looked over.

"Thought the moment needed the perfect music." Cherry said innocently as she then hummed along to the song innocently before Daring and Rosabella looked at each other again, though they blushed a bit.

* * *

"Welcome to Cinderella's shoe closet!" Ashlynn smiled as she opened the doors for the others. "This is where my mom keeps her most valuable possessions. Only, it's locked." she then sighed in dismay as she removed a portrait of Cinderella's glass slipper to show a safe with a combination lock behind the portrait.

"Locked, huh? Step aside, I've got skills." Blondie said as she walked over to the combination lock before beginning to crack the combination and getting it open.

"Wow. Now, that's talent." Mo smiled.

"I didn't think you could do that with a combination lock." Patch added.

"Here's the famous glass slipper!" Blondie beamed as she held out her tablet. "...But no Summer Rose."

"Is there a garden in the castle perhaps?" Briar asked Ashlynn since this was her home.

"No." Ashlynn sighed softly.

Faybelle gasped as she answered her phone after it rang. "This is not a good time!" she then whispered loudly into her phone after answering it.

"Your time is runnin' out, toots!" One of the fairy mobsters snapped on the other line.

"Uh... I _am_ interested in changing my mirrorphone service! Unlimited hext messaging, you say?" Faybelle smiled nervously before she walked away to take the call in private. "I better take this."

"Hmm... Maybe we should call Farrah." Mo suggested.

"Yeah, maybe she can help." Atticus agreed.

"I'm on it! She knows our story as well as anyone!" Ashlynn beamed as she held onto the tablet. "Maybe she'll have some ideas."

* * *

Eventually, Farrah was called and she soon appeared on the screen. "Hi, Ashlynn! How's the quest for a cure going?" she then greeted the other girl.

"Fairly badly I'm afraid," Ashlynn frowned. "The Summer Rose is not in the slipper safe!"

"Hmm... What did the Roses of the Seasons riddle say again?" Farrah paused to think.

"'Summer's Rose wears a disguise'." Cherry quoted from memory.

"So it may be fairy glamorized to look like something else." Farrah then suggested.

"But that means it could be anything." Crystal said.

"Then we'll have to search the whole castle." Mo said.

The others sighed a bit. Cherry looked over at them and soon went to secretly follow after Faybelle.


	6. Chapter 6

"You owe us for cleaning up your mess at Ever After!" One of the mobster fairies firmly told the dark girl girl on the other end. "Now you got an easy choice: deliver the curse-curing goods you promised and they better be good goods or 200 years of service!"

"Aha!" Cherry smirked as she heard all that. "So that's why you came with us!"

"Cherry!" Faybelle gasped.

"I knew you were up to something," Cherry narrowed her eyes as she came towards the young dark fairy. "I couldn't figure out what for sure, but you're a prime suspect and now I know what you're guilty of, Faybelle."

"What's goin' on there? Who's there?!" One of the fairy mobsters yelled on the other line.

"No one important who was just leaving," Faybelle replied nervously before glaring at Cherry, whispering loudly and firmly. "Go. Away. Cherry."

"You only came along so then you could give the Roses of the Seasons to those fairies to pay for your years of services," Cherry glared. "Guess an evil fairy-in-training will always be evil." And at that, she soon went on her own to find the Rose of Summer. 

"Cherry, wait..." Faybelle frowned.

"Forget it!" Cherry glared as she stormed off. "I knew to never trust you, I was hoping you could change, but I went with my gut. You might've fooled everyone else, but you won't fool me," she then sneered at Faybelle before leaving the room. "You might not be Maleficent, the dark fairy from the Sleeping Beauty I once knew as Princess Aurora, but you're just like her: cold, selfish, and heartless and that, frankly, makes me sick."

Faybelle simply sighed as she hung up her MirrorPhone before going into the kitchen. Rosabella and Daring smiled at each other before gasping as they were suddenly walked in on.

"Oh! Um, what's up?" Rosabella chuckled nervously.

"Ah, n-n-n-nothing!" Faybelle smiled nervously. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" Daring smiled back nervously.

"You two are _so_ into each other." Cherry smirked at Rosabella and Daring.

Rosabella and Daring both soon blushed after hearing that.

"Breaking news, guys!" Blondie beamed as she burst into the kitchen next.

Cherry flinched as she was right next to the doors, so that startled her slightly.

"The Summer Rose may be fairy glamorized!" Blondie continued with a cheerful smile. "See anything weird or unusual in here?"

Faybelle, Daring, and Rosabella soon quickly denied her while Cherry just smirked at the beast prince and young beauty.

"Well, keep looking!" Blondie smiled before she took off out the kitchen.

Faybelle, Cherry, Daring, and Rosabella soon started to search the kitchen to see if they could find something out of place.

"We'll talk about this later." Cherry told Faybelle sharply.

Faybelle looked and felt scared from Cherry as they began to check the kitchen just in case.

* * *

Eventually, everyone began to meet up as their search felt hopeless.

"We've looked everywhere!" Briar sighed in dismay.

"Uh, guys, why is there an oversized pumpkin here?" Patch asked.

"Why do you think?" Cherry replied. "It's a vegetable carriage obviously."

"Yeah," Ashlynn added. "It's the enchanted pumpkin from my story... But what's it doing here?" she then wondered suddenly.

"Maybe the pumpkin is the disguise in the riddle?" Crystal guessed.

"Faybelle, you mind doing the honors?" Mo asked the evil fairy in-training.

"On it! 1, 2, 3, 4 fairy glamor hide no more." Faybelle said as she used her magic to make the fairy glamor show what was truly there.

The pumpkin soon disappeared like a holographic image as a glass hut suddenly appeared.

"Oh... It's like a greenhouse." Mo smiled.

* * *

The group then went to come inside and explore, trying to look for the Summer Rose.

Eventually, Ashlynn spotted the flower and picked it with a small smile. "I will keep the Summer Rose safe." she then promised the others.

"Well said, Ashlynn." Patch smiled at the daughter of Cinderella.

"Alright. Two down, two to go." Atticus smiled.

"And so, now having two of the four roses they needed to cure the Winter royal family." The male narrator began to say.

"The tenacious troupe traveled on to the next castle on their list: the home of Sleeping Beauty." The female narrator added.

"Hail to the King, Hail to the Queen, Hail to the Princess Au-ror-a~" Cherry muttered to herself.

"Are you singing?" Patch asked.

"I can't help it, that song's stuck in my head." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that song can get stuck in your head after hearing it." Mo said.

They soon continued to take off in the sleigh, though two certain somebodies were flying after them in owl form.

"We flew halfway across the Fairy Tale World!" Northwind groaned in exhaustion to his sister. "I need to switch from wings to legs for a while."

Jackie rolled her eyes as her brother came in for a crash landing into the snow before she changed back into her human form.

Northwind's bracelet began to ring and they soon took the call to see The Snow King as he turned red in anger.

"My daughter is out past her curfew!" The Snow King roared at the twins. "You were supposed to bring her to me yet I see her running around from castle-to-castle with her little friends while you two flit around like a couple of winter pixies!" His call soon ended there as Snow King hung up.

"Ugh! But this is impossible!" Jackie glared. "I've underestimated the princess for the last time no more playing nice." 

"You were being nice?" Northwind asked out of confusion.

"She can't get another step closer to this so-called cure," Jackie narrowed her eyes. "We have to beat her to Sleeping Beauty's castle, then--"

"And then what?" Northwind beamed. "We tuck her in for a nice, long nap?"

"Northwind, you idiot!" Jackie glared before she smirked as that actually sounded promising before she shoved her brother right into the snow. "You're brilliant! Sleeping Beauty's spindle! Don't you know your fairy tale history? I totally have a plan," she then said before transforming back into an owl to fly off. "Let's go!"

Northwind then transformed after his sister and flew with her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with the others..._ **

They were making their way to Sleeping Beauty's castle on ice. Atticus looked wide-eyed before he calmed himself down.

"I thought you got over your fear of ice?" Cherry reminded Atticus.

"I did... This just reminds me of when we got that tree from The Black Forest for Christmas at the Beauty and the Beast's castle WE once knew." Atticus explained.

"Oh... Well... I doubt what happened then will happen here again." Cherry shrugged before reassuring him.

"I can't wait to see your castle, Briar," Crystal smiled at the girl next to her. "I'm a big fan of your story."

"It's always been my favorite too." Mo smiled.

"I dunno... Enchanted sleep for 100 years sounds exhausting!" Ashlynn remarked.

"Sleeping Beauty is about more than sleep!" Briar defended before swooning. "There's magic and romance--"

"And a wicked awesome villain if I do say so myself," Faybelle smirked smugly before gasping in excitement. "Look! There's the castle!"

"Huh, so it is." Cherry noted.

"And since this is the third rose, it'll be well hidden with other roses." Patch said.

"Let's get that rose and get back on the roooooaaaa..." Faybelle told the others before she looked surprised.

The group blinked as they saw something very strange on the way to Sleeping Beauty's castle.

"I guess the gardeners took off at the first frost." Briar chuckled nervously.

"This might be the hardest rose to find and we're probably looking right at it." Crystal said to the others.

"Or it could be in the same tower where Briar's mom had pricked her finger." Atticus said.

"Genius." Mo smiled.

The wind gusted and blew heavily as they made it into Sleeping Beauty's kingdom to get the next rose.

"'The Rose of Fall hides in the crowd'." Cherry memorized as they came closer to the roses that covered the front doors as they came off of the sleigh to collect the rose that they needed.

"But which rose is the Fall Rose?" Ashlynn wondered. "There are a million of them!"

"I think Atticus might be right," Crystal remarked. "Every rose so far has been tied to the origin story from that castle. In Sleeping Beauty's, maybe it's in your mom's bedroom where she slept for 100 years." she then suggested to Briar.

"So then to the tower we go." Mo said.

"Oh, yeah." Patch nodded.

"No, there's a room far more important in our story, isn't there, Briar?" Faybelle spoke up.

"B-B-But it's f-forbidden!" Briar said fearfully.

"The spinning wheel's in the tower, right?" Cherry guessed.

"Yeah, but how did you--" Briar was about to ask.

"The Sleeping Beauty and my friends met had the same thing happen to her," Cherry reassured. "That moment was... That was a bit scary honestly..." she then said as she remembered that moment vividly, feeling the fear that the Three Good Fairies felt when Aurora wasn't in her room anymore. "Maleficent called to her from the fireplace and lured her into her own slumbering death. I never felt more scared for a princess in all of my life."

"Then that tower sounds like where we'll find the rose," Crystal nodded. "Let's go."

"I could never look at a spinning wheel the same way ever again for a while..." Cherry continued, still remembering that horrible moment. "She seemed dead inside... She could barely hear us, even when Merryweather told her not to touch anything... She still touched the spindle and Maleficent was probably the worst and most vile villain we ever faced..."

"Uh-oh, she's stuck." Mo sighed a bit.

"One of us is gonna have to carry her while we go to the tower." Patch said.

"I'm on it." Atticus reassured.

Daring soon came to the doors and tried to pull them open, though they were stuck before he looked to Atticus.

"Anybody got a key?" Atticus asked, deciding not to break the door down.

"I've got this." Briar nodded as she moved a potted plant and underneath the pot, she found the key to the doors.

"Oh... Sorry, my bad..." Daring smiled bashfully.

"Yep, just always have to see if there's a spare key around." Mo said.

Briar soon unlocked the door and they stepped inside of the tower that was a bit frost-covered due to the summer snowstorm.

"Briar, you don't have to come, if you're too afraid." Faybelle smirked at the young princess as they came inside the tower.

Briar glared at her, even though she was nervous, and they soon walked inside. Poor Cherry was still mumbling about Maleficent and Aurora while Atticus carried her over his shoulder so that she would travel along with them easier.

"Wow... Whatever happened must have been too much for Cherry." Crystal frowned.

"Maleficent was probably the darkest and most vile villain in the Disney Kingdom we had to face." Atticus said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Crystal asked about Cherry.

"Sh-She'll be okay," Mo said softly. "Hopefully we can get the rose without any trouble."

"Since it's in the same room as the magic spindle, it should be easy." Atticus said.

The group soon gasped as they came further into the room and found the thorny vines that were frozen solid through ice and there were others that blocked the staircase up above.

"Holy roses! Where's an enchanted weedwhacker when you need one?" Daring gasped.

"We'll never get up to the tower through this!" Briar frowned.

"I'm not sure if even my special magic can help us through this." Mo added.

"Hmm... Maybe we don't have to get through." Crystal said.

"What do you mean?" Patch asked her.

"We can just use these vines as a shortcut right to the top!" Crystal explained.

"How so?" Patch asked.

"Watch!" Crystal replied as she shot the vine next to Daring with her flare gun, shooting it straight upward.

"Ah! Yeah! Huzzah!" Daring beamed as he grabbed the vine next to him and he suddenly shot up in the air. "Oh, yes! What a rush!" he then smiled from atop of the balcony. "You guys have got to try that!"

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Atticus smiled.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"That looks like a ride from Hershey Park or something." Cherry commented.

"I know, right?" Patch beamed. "Think you might try it, Cherry?"

"Sure... And then I'll probably lose my lunch." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Everyone, grab a vine and I'll get you up there." Crystal instructed.

* * *

Everyone soon grabbed a vine before Crystal shot each vine free from the ice, sending each of them flying up to the balcony. Cherry cupped her mouth as that made her stomach jump and she looked a little queasy until she gulped down and didn't throw up, though she was pretty close to doing so. Faybelle soon flew in the air with her wings as they continued onward and came through another set of doors that would have the spinning wheel that they all knew about from Sleeping Beauty's story.

"Ah, porridge!" Blondie cursed in frustration. "This is the one place roses aren't!"

"Maybe it's well hidden." Mo said.

Briar narrowed her eyes as she searched the room before gasping as she looked into the basket below the spinning wheel.

"What is it?" Cherry asked flatly. "Gold from Rumplestiltskin?" she then looked wide-eyed and nervous. "I-I haven't met him, but his story scares the snot out of me."

"Storytime with _Rumplestiltskin_ wasn't the best time back in first grade." Atticus memorized as Cherry looked worried.

Briar's eyes widened as she approached the spinning wheel beyond her control.

"It's her fairy tale," Faybelle smirked as she crossed her arms. "Touch the spindle, go to sleep. She can't help it."

"Okay, this is _worse_ than Rumplestiltskin!" Cherry yelped. "Now Briar's going to fall asleep for 100 years!"

Briar was about to prick her finger on the spindle only to get stopped by Crystal.

"Stop!" Crystal told her before giving Faybelle a firm glare.

"I was only kidding." Faybelle shrugged innocently after daring Briar to prick her finger.

Crystla shook her head before gasping as she saw what was in the basket. "It's not gold, Cherry, it's magic yarn," she then told the perky goth as she picked it up. "The rose at Cinderella's was protected by magic, maybe the rose is too."

The others looked thoughtful about that as Blondie snapped a picture with her tablet.

"Maybe the Rose of Fall is too." Crystal then said before sitting down on the stool and the spinning wheel began to glow with the yarn and the yarn began to slither out like a snake and tying onto the spindle, transforming into a golden rose.

"Wahoo! The magic yarn was the answer." Patch cheered.

"Well, shut my mouth then!" Cherry remarked.

"News flash! This just in!" Blondie beamed. "We found the Rose of Fall!"

"The Rose of Fall is safe with me." Briar smiled as she was shown on the screen for all of Ever After High to see.

The students all clapped and cheered as this was working out just nicely.

"Three down. One to go." Atticus smiled.

"That was close, Briar," Faybelle said to the girl. "If you had touched that spindle, it would have been a hundred-year snooze." 

"Think again, Faybelle." A familiar voice smirked from behind.

"I just got a chill down my spine," Cherry shuddered. "And not from the cold air."

Jackie and Northwind soon flew in with dark smirks on their faces as they turned back into human form.

"I think it's time all you meddling fools took a long winter's nap!" Jackie grinned as she pushed on the spindle, sending magic towards them all.

"Sweet Dreams!" Northwind added as he and Jackie covered their mouths to avoid the sleeping spell.

The others began to drop into a deep sleep, though Cherry seemed immune somehow as everyone drifted off to sleep suddenly once they hit the ground.

"Princess, your little plan has backfired." Jackie smirked at Crystal.

"You are, without a doubt, evil and we hope the Snow King punishes you for this when we cure him." Cherry glared at Jackie.

"So sleepy..." Crystal said tiredly.

"Hey... You said they would all be affected," Northwind said to Jackie. "How come that emo girl isn't?"

"I'm. Not. Emo." Cherry said firmly through her teeth.

"What do you have planned to stop us?" Jackie taunted Cherry. "It seems that your friends are going down for a nap."

"Atticus! Mo! Patch! Not you guys too!" Cherry gasped in worry for her friends.

"This field trip to Sleeping Beauty's gave me just the right weapon to knock out the Snow King." Jackie then mocked Crystal.

"You... Are... Wicked..." Crystal said before drifting off to sleep.

"Oh, sure, the Snow King can give me a taste of punishment," Jackie told Cherry before freezing her into an ice block suddenly, trapping the perky goth. "Right after you get a taste of this!"

"You know that evil never wins," Cherry glared. "And it's a good thing that I have my Equestrian medallion on me which can not be touched by any evil magic or anyone evil like you and your brother, even though he's not that smart."

"Good luck getting out of this one," Jackie smirked. "This isn't like how old Kris Kringle got his start with that annoying friend of his when they made The Winter Warlock into a good guy, I'll do worse than nip at your nose~"

"Yeah! You don't wanna mess with my sister!" Northwind added. "We'll succeed where Winterbolt failed when he was stopped by a tiny reindeer and a talking and singing snowman!"

"Shut up." Jackie rolled her eyes, not wanting his help.

"Winter Warlock..." Cherry glared. "My mom and Grandma told me stories about that guy and the story of how Santa Claus came to be with the help of a special friend. You might not reform, but I'll still stop you with the power of friendship and adventure to warm your cold and icy hearts," she then retorted. "Especially with the help of Equestrian magic."

"You can try, but you'll fail where the past was successful, no matter which magic you use." Jackie retorted.

"But Jackie, won't they freeze asleep in the snow?" Northwind soon asked.

"That's the best part!" Jackie beamed as she turned into an owl again as she commanded her brother. "Come, Northwind! We have a king to crush."

Northwind soon changed into an owl and flew after his sister.

"Wow... They must be new at this game because evil never wins in the end." Cherry smirked before concentrating to get her Equestrian medallion to use its magic.

Eventually, the ice all around her melted, making her slip and slide a bit.

"Oof..." Cherry grunted as she slid on the floor. "Oh, well. At least I didn't fall on my back on the ice."

The others were sound asleep as Northwind and Jackie flew away.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get you out of this... Somehow..." Cherry said to them. "Like... That brave girl who helped Santa when he was still Kris Kringle before he married Mrs. Claus and stopped that horrible man... Uh... I forget his name already."

"Burgermeister Meisterburger." A voice told her from nowhere.

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Cherry nodded before going wide-eyed. "Wait, who said that?"

"It's all right, dear, it's all right..." The voice said before forming into a spiritual form of a familiar face.

"G-Grandma...?" Cherry blinked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I've been helping you and guiding you through this wicked, epic winter of Ever After High," Mary Ruth said softly as she smiled at her granddaughter. "I've faced plenty of troublesome and horrible winters in my lifetime... Especially when I was a child, so I'm trying to loan my magic over to you to help you brave up against the Kindness Blindness spell and to help your friends, even if it technically isn't wintertime right now."

"I have to help wake them up," Cherry said. "Luckily I can enter the Dream Realm thanks to Princess Luna."

"Oh, yes, that is good." Mary Ruth nodded.

"Somehow I was protected from the sleeping curse," Cherry said. "Was it my Equestrian medallion?"

"It was both that and a special tool you were given to go into the Dream Realm." Mary Ruth reminded.

"...My dream-catcher..." Cherry memorized.

"Yes..." Mary Ruth nodded. "Now go, dear... Go help your friends like that lucky child who helped out Kris Kringle become Santa Claus."

"Thanks, Grandma..." Cherry smiled as she soon went to help her friends before passing out in the Waking Realm and waking up in the Dream Realm.

Mary Ruth smiled fondly and proudly before fading away to let her granddaughter fulfill her destiny.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at the Snow Kingdom..._ **

"I don't know, my dear, it's been so quiet in the castle; I'm beginning to question if I've been seeing things... Clearly." The Snow King said as he cradled his frozen wife, sounding regretful of what he had been doing lately.

"Hey Mr. Cool!" Jackie's voice smirked as she and Northwind were seen facing the Snow King with her smirking.

"'Mister'?!" The Snow King growled as he stormed towards the twins. "It's 'Sire' or 'Your Highness'!"

"Nighty-Night, Your Highness." Jackie rolled her eyes before she blew magic powder right in the Snow King's face.

"How dare you?" The Snow King glared before he soon looked weakened and tired before winter magic shot from his staff which the Frost twins were lucky to avoid before he soon used it to balance himself as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Northwind, grab his staff!" Jackie Frost told her brother.

"This is fairy bad news, it seems Jackie Frost and Northwind have won." The male narrator narrated.

Unfortunately for Northwind, he couldn't seem to get the staff free from the Snow King's grip.

"Ugh!" Jackie scoffed at her brother. "It's always something!"

"As soon as they pry the Snow King's staff from his cold, sleeping hands, they will have all power over winter and the world!" The female narrator added as Northwind grunted while trying to pull the staff away from the Snow King. "Though, it's a good thing that Northwind isn't as strong as Atticus."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still fast asleep.

"Like the Snow King, all of our heroes were now lost in a deep, enchanted slumber," The male narrator reminded. "Though luckily, they had Cherry on their side."

Cherry was shown to be riding on Kimba's back into the Dream Realm. "All right, Kimba, it's time to wake everybody up." she then told her tiger companion.

"Indeed." Kimba nodded.

"Although, it's going to be a bit challenging since they are under an enchanted sleep." Cherry said.

"I know that you can do it." Kimba reassured.

"Thanks, Kimba," Cherry said as she pet the tiger on his head. "At least I still have you around."

They soon walked off down the hallway to go and get started. However, the dreams proved to be very different as there was one big door in the room that hadn't been seen before as Cherry and Kimba went through it to see everybody who was put under the sleeping spell were floating all around like they were in space and there appeared to be some music playing.

"Okay, I highly doubt Princess Luna has ever seen something like this before." Cherry said.

"You are correct; I don't think she's seen something like this before either." Kimba told her.

"Yours is not the typical, everyday fairy tale, like they tell~" Crystal began to sing.

Briar looked around before she woke up somewhere else as Faybelle smirked, floating over the spinning wheel as it glowed in the corner.

"Write your story, fill the page, Feel the power as you take the stage~," Crystal's voice sang as Briar was about to prick her finger like her mother until Faybelle actually decided to stop her and she then destroyed the spinning wheel suddenly. "You're so alive, under sparkling skies, Epic Winter has arrived~"

Ashlynn was soon shown to be running down a staircase, leaving behind one of her shoes like her mother did when the clock struck midnight at the ball.

 _'Wow, she's a really amazing singer.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Tell your tale, make it good, Do the things you never thought you could~" Crystal continued to sing.

Ashlynn soon saw Hunter below the staircase and she jumped out before her body glowed and transformed into a ballgown and landed in her boyfriend's open arms.

"It's your turn, It's your time, For all your dreams to come alive~," Crystal soon sang as Blondie yawned, waking up on a couch as she reenacted her mother Golidlocks's story, before landing in a table that had a lot of food on it and she was surrounded by a bunch of bears, including the baby bear she had known when they both met Happy: the new Baby New Year that Rudolph and the others had to rescue. "It's your turn, it's your time, Don't wait to come alive!~"

 _'That's nice.'_ Kimba thought to himself.

 _'Alright, how many more are there to go through?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Daring was soon shown to be in a forest and was surrounded by wolves, almost like Prince Adam when he was a beast, but he was saving Belle from the wolves. Rosabella soon stepped into the scene and began to protect Daring from the wolves.

"Find your power, be a queen, Take the lead in your story~" Crystal continued to sing as Rosabella then stepped in front of one wolf and began to comfort it before it began to look nice and friendly as Daring took her hands before they smiled at each other as he turned back into his human form. "Live your dream, Live your dream~"

Atticus and Mo were shown to be sitting together in different castles as Atticus saw himself in the Cinderella that he and Cherry knew's castle and Mo was in Princess Aurora's castle as Lady Tremaine and Maleficent in her dragon form terrorized them. Eventually, the two saw each other and smiled before running toward each other and running away together like in their own fairy tale as they shared a hug and a kiss with each other. Cherry smiled as she was happy that her friends were having happy dreams but now wasn't the time for them to sleep. Patch was soon seen being encountered by Cruella de Vil as she was going to finish the job turning him and his family into a fur coat as she, Horace, Jasper, Ivy, and Jackson looked ready to kill them. Patch soon looked determined as he ran towards them and beat each of the nightmare villains, keeping his family safe.

"Go, Patch!" Cherry called out. "You can do it!"

Patch barked aggressively as he took down the villains from his nightmares, looking a bit like his parents against Horace and Jasper when they found the two men who took him and the rest of their puppies. Cruella, Ivy, and Jackson glared as Horace and Jasper were scared away, but now was the hard part: dealing with the de Vil family.

"You can take 'em, Patch!" Cherry cheered.

Patch glared at the de Vil family members and soon sent them flying with a Super Bark. 

"Is this his fairy tale?" Kimba asked Cherry.

"Uh, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "I don't know Cruella de Vil well, but I really hope I don't have to run into her."

"Unless he's dreaming about the future." Kimba warned.

"Yeah, Kimba, I know," Cherry nodded. "Luckily Patch has come a long way ever since Atticus adopted him."

"He sure has," Kimba nodded. "Now for Crystsal's dream."

"If she isn't having the same one," Cherry remarked. "This seems to be one of those share dreams... Like when I have a dream with Atticus, Mo, and Patch which is a clue to our next adventure."

Kimba nodded as he walked with her to go and see the teenage Snow Princess. Crystal soon waved her magic staff before she soon floated down and landed in a throne before it suddenly melted like ice, making her kneel on the floor. Behind her was The Snow King being puppetted like a marionette by the Frost twins who began to laugh evilly.

"Okay, this nightmare makes sense." Cherry said.

"Dad!" Crystal cried out once she saw what was happening.

"Crystal... You have to wake up..." The Snow King told his daughter.

"A vision came to Crystal, deep within her dream." The male narrator said as Crystal backed up slowly.

Crystal then gasped as she saw her mother, still frozen solid, but she had something in her hand.

"That's it!" Cherry realized once she saw what was in The Snow Queen's hand before she jumped down off of Kimba's back and touched Crystal's shoulder, making herself appear in the dream.

"C-Cherry?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal, we found the Winter Rose," Cherry told the Snow Princess. "It's a sign in your dream."

"Y-You mean the rose they gave me before the curse?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, the Winter Rose; it's back at your father's castle." Cherry told her.

"Cherry was right... The Winter Rose," The male narrator said. "Where Crystal's journey began."

Crystal reached out to get the rose, but she began to freeze in place with actual ice. "Please! No, Mom, stop!" she then cried out. "Mom! Mom! Cherry, help!"

"Now that you know what to do, it is time to wake up," Cherry advised, trying to sound wise. "Eventually, I mean. Surely you can wake up on your own right now and hopefully maybe the others will too," she then turned away in disgust. "Because there is no way I am kissing Atticus Fudo awake, not even if I lost a bet... Ugh... I'd rather lick the bathroom floor."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to wake up right now." Crystal told her.

"Thatta girl." Cherry said.

* * *

Eventually, Crystal muttered in her sleep before she soon shot awake after a bright light appeared in her dream. She then coughed a bit and found the magic dust as she woke up in the room and looked over to Sleeping Beauty's spinning wheel and she soon crawled over to it and slammed the spindle closed and shut with the other piece to stop the spread of the sleeping magic. This made the magic dust stop spreading while everyone else was still asleep.

"Wake up, Briar!" Crystal called out to the others. "Faybelle, Blondie, everybody!"

"Come on, everyone, wake up, sleepy time's over." Cherry added.

The others began to start waking up from their enchanted sleep.

"We know where the Rose of Winter is." Crystal told the others once they woke up.

"We knew it from the beginning, Princess Winter." Cherry smirked.

"I just needed help to see it," Crystal said to Cherry before hugging the perky goth. "Thank you for your help."

"Uh... No problem..." Cherry said, a bit stilted in the hug as it lasted longer than she expected. "...Okay, this is taking too long... Stop ruining my happy moment. If I wanted a warm hug from someone cold and chilly, I'd hang out with Olaf the Snowman."

Eventually, they got in the sleigh and took off, away from Sleeping Beauty's castle.


	7. Chapter 7

"As the Snow King clutches his magical staff, his nightmare is in the air, literally." The male narrator narrated as the Snow King held his magical staff close, causing it send its magic out, causing havoc everywhere else.

Giant icy hail soon fell from the sky and smashed everywhere, causing a lot of damage. Thunder erupted from the skies and lightning flashed around and even a tornado appeared to be in the area.

"We're doomed!" Ashlynn gasped once they left Sleeping Beauty's tower to see the storm. "Is this 'The End'?"

"This is news!" Blondie beamed as she ran out with her tablet to catch footage of the storm. "My chance to be a real field reporter right in the action!"

"She can't be serious!" Cherry face-palmed.

"Well, you can't say she isn't trying her hardest to be a darn good news reporter." Mo said.

"Hello, Ever After! This is Blondie Lockes, reporting live!" Blondie smiled as she did her broadcast. "You've probably noticed we are facing some fairy twisted weather!

"I have to get up to the top of the world fast!" Crystal cried out as she cut in, coming to the blonde girl's side. "I have an idea, but you have to trust me! Everyone, get on the sleigh!" she then ordered for their own good.

Everyone soon began to climb onto the sleigh.

"Daring, Atticus, we need a push!" Crystal then told the beast prince and strong Wiccan.

"Won't we get swept in by the tornado if we try sledding out now?" Daring asked her.

"I have a feeling that's what she's counting on, Daring." Atticus told him.

Crystal nodded before she jumped into the sleigh with the others and lowered the sleigh bar. "Everybody, hang on!" she then called out to the others. "Now, guys, now!"

Everyone sat close together as Daring and Atticus began to push the sleigh with all their strength. They then began to slide down, away from Sleeping Beauty's tower and began to slide towards the tornado.

"Any other bright ideas, Crystal?!" Cherry asked. "As much as I love The Wizard of Oz, I'd rather not recreate it right now!"

"Hang on, friends!" Crystal reassured.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Mo replied.

"Into the tornado, we go!" Patch called out.

"This is insane." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

The sleigh soon went right into the tornado as Atticus and Daring held on as tight as they could.

"MY HAIR!" Daring cried out in dismay.

"Whoooa! This is not just right!" Blondie yelped.

"We haven't faced our biggest challenge yet!" Crystal told the others. "It's time to storm the castle!"

"And thankfully for us this tornado should take us right to the top!" Patch told them. "Although I'm not sure where we'll end up either at the castle itself or farther!" 

"We're gonna need a bigger sleigh..." Cherry shuddered.

The group screamed as things looked a bit bad for them.

"Drell, if you really care about us, you will at least HELP US!" Cherry cried out. "Where _is_ that man?!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the Spellman house..._ **

"Sure, Badwolf, I can work in a possible new adventure for your daughters and their friends," Drell said as he carried Ambrose in his arm, talking on his phone before he set his son down in his crib to take a nap, tucking him in a bit. "I have two options that involves a different version of Red who is the granddaughter of Granny Puckett's Goodies Business and another one where these two creatures named Munk and Mambo have to help Cinderella and a new friend named Rick who serves Prince Charming. I'll let you think about it."

Suddenly, the crystal ball soon began to start ringing like a phone, informing what was going on.

"Can I call you back? Thanks... Remember what I just said..." Drell said as he bit his lip and waved his hand in Ambrose's face.

Ambrose lightly snored as he fell asleep peacefully in his crib.

"Oh, thank Spella..." Drell sighed in relief before he walked off out of the room and soon took out his crystal ball to check it to see what the interruption was all about and where he saw the situation the adventure group and students of Ever After High were in. "I might as well help them now." he then said. 

"The relentless destruction of the blizzard--" The male narrator began.

"Shh!" Drell shushed as he pointed in the other room as he grabbed his coat, scarf, and hat. "Children napping~"

"Oh, I'm sorry," The male narrator whispered then. "The relentless destruction of the blizzard brought its frost-bitten fury to the farthest reaches of The Land of Fairy Tales." he then continued quietly as Drell got ready to visit the world of Ever After High to help out the kids and left a note for Hilda in case she came home early.

"Even in his slumber, the dreams of The Winter King were controlling the wicked winter weather." The female narrator added as Ever After High was going through a terrible blizzard due to the snowstorm.

* * *

Drell soon appeared where the group was about to crash land. "Well, here we go." he then said to himself.

"Weather that threatened the bury the world of Ever After forever after." The male narrator then added.

"The students of Ever After were forced to take shelter," The female narrator added as the students came inside their school, making shelter in tents and having hot cups of cocoa to keep warm as Headmaster Grimm helped make some fire with Midnight and Nevermore's help. "Their only hope lay in the hands of the Snow Princess, Crystal Winter, and her friends, struggling at the top of the world."

The students were soon watching Blondie's broadcast of all of them in the sleigh, screaming as this looked like it could be the end if it had gone badly.

Drell soon took out his wand and channeled all of his magic and power and shot magic through the wand, shooting at the tornado to help the sleigh land safely and not crash. "Hang on, kids!" he then called out while trying not to shiver from the coldness.

"Did I just hear Drell?" Mo asked.

"I am so happy he is here to help us!" Cherry told the others.

"Hang tight! Not much longer now!" Drell called out. "Ugh... I'm getting too old for this job..." he grumbled to himself.

"Ugh, not much longer until I get sick." Cherry groaned suddenly.

"Same here." Faybelle firmly agreed.

They soon made it out of the tornado and soon landed on the ground closer to the Winter Castle and landed in the snow after bouncing and falling out and landing in the snow out of the sleigh.

"Is everybody okay?" Crystal sighed once she got up, sitting on her knees.

"Oh, don't worry, everyone; I'm fine." Daring smiled as he got out of the snow.

"Oh, joy." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Oh, brother." Mo added.

Everyone soon slowly started to get up, groaning in slight pain.

"The Winter Palace!" Crystal smiled as she looked over the snow to see a familiar sight. "I'm home again."

"Now all we have to do is get there." Daring proclaimed bravely.

"Then stop Jackie and her brother, Northwind." Rosabella added.

"And find the Rose of Winter!" Ashlynn smiled.

"Remove the curse from your parents." Briar added.

"Then save the world of Ever After from eternal winter." Crystal smiled back at all of them.

"Oh, gee, don't make it sound _too_ easy." Cherry deadpanned.

"Hey." Crystal pouted.

'Don't take it personally; that's just how she is." Patch replied.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Yep, that's just how Cherry is." Drell said as he used his magic to dress himself warmly.

"Drell?" The others asked as they saw him.

"I can't stay too long," Drell said to them. "Hilda has a rush going on at the coffee shop and Zelda's helping her, so I gotta look after Ambrose. Plus I'm working on a deal with Mr. Badwolf for Cerise, Ramona, and the others having another fairy tale adventure. You might remember that time with Tom, Jerry, and Robyn, Patch?"

"Yeah," Patch nodded. "We all helped out Robyn's cousin to save the amusement park."

"Well, anyway, from here on; you'll have to handle everything from until the very end." Drell said.

"You got it." Atticus said.

"See ya." Patch replied.

Drell nodded and he soon walked off before looking back. "Cherry." he then said.

Cherry looked over then, looking curious.

"You're doing a great job with your Element, Equestrian magic, and dream-bending," Drell said. "Nice work."

"Oh... Thank you, sir." Cherry said as she rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

Drell soon teleported back to where he was before.

"Well, that was something." Daring said.

"All right, no more further delay," Cherry said to the others. "Let's end this epic winter."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Crystal smiled.

"How 'bout a ride?" Faybelle suggested as she flew in as she pointed at the broken sleigh from behind her. "You'll never get to the palace on that."

"Yes, we can, we have to," Crystal said before stumbling as she slid slightly on her left foot as it was on a piece of the sleigh before she picked it up. "I've got a powerful idea."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"I'm not too sure about this." Cherry said.

"Let's try to keep an open mind." Atticus advised.

Cherry just rolled her eyes to cover up for her nervousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Northwind was still struggling as Jackie began to look bored on the Snow King's throne.

"Uh, Jackie? 'Member how you said that Crystal would sleep for a hundred years and we would never see her again?" Northwind asked his sister as he saw an image in the Snow King's staff as two penguins fanned Jackie and gave her some chocolates.

"Yes, Northwind." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Well, a hundred years goes by really fast," Northwind shrugged bashfully. "She's here and at the top of the world."

Jackie soon flew up to the staff as she shoved her brother out of the way, causing him to fall down. "I didn't think she had it in her," she said in surprise, but she kept a smirk on her face. "She's still an overprivileged princess. She can't actually _do_ anything."

Northwind soon sat up as his sister chuckled evilly.

"You know why?" Jackie smirked as she stepped back over to the throne as the penguins piled on top of each other like a footstool for her to walk on before sitting down in the throne. "Because _we_ got the palace and who's got the power? _We've_ got the power! _WE_ WON! _I_ RULE!" she then laughed darkly. "And if that pampered princess can actually make it to the palace, we'll deal with her then."

"You will fail." Sombra's voice smirked.

Who said that?" Jackie asked.

"I did..." Sombra's voice said before his eyes were shown in the shadows.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Shadow." Northwind smiled cluelessly.

"Wow... You're a lost cause, aren't you?" Sombra scoffed as he rolled his crimson eyes before stepping into the light.

"King Sombra?" Jackie blinked. "From Equestria?"

"What're _you_ doing here?" Northwind added.

"Oh, just telling you two your plan is a lost cause because in the end, that princess will win with help from her friends and you have no plan on how you will rule when the world is destroyed by the winter storm that the Snow King created in his sleep, thanks to you two," Sombra told them. "And don't even lie, Jackie; you know what I am saying is true."

"Ohh, I get it..." Northwind smiled before he just looked dense as usual. "...I don't get it."'

"Charming, Sombra, very charming," Jackie rolled her eyes. "I suppose you just came here to gloat?"

"I am here to guide you to use the staff correctly." Sombra told her.

"Like you know how to use it." Northwind rolled his eyes.

"Shush!" Jackie scolded him.

"I know more than you know, but that's not saying much compared to your feeble little brain," Sombra smirked. "Now I think you two children should step back and let a professional handle this."

"Sure, but you first have to get it out of the Snow King's grip and good luck with--" Northwind started.

Sombra smirked as took the magic staff from the Snow King with ease.

"Never mind." Northwind said.

"Amateurs..." Sombra rolled his eyes.

"Okay, cool for you," Jackie replied. "Now give it to us and let us rule over winter."

"I have a question..." Northwind then said. "What exactly will we rule if the world gets destroyed by winter?"

Jackie growled in frustration to her brother.

"You must've been dropped on your head as a baby." Sombra rolled his eyes.

"I'm a fast learner, just give me the staff and I'll show you I can use it perfectly." Jackie Frost smirked.

"Is that a fact?" Sombra smirked back.

"Why, yes," Jackie nodded. "Yes, I believe that it is."

"I just figured since Jackie's so smart, she's got this all figured out." Northwind said, still feeling confused.

"You may be smart, Jackie Frost, but I have centuries of experience." Sombra said Jackie superiorly.

"Then teach me." Jackie told him.

"Well, even though this kingdom deserves a king with a brain, you do seem much smarter than your brother," Sombra said. "So I'll teach you, but if you try and use the staff against me; I will overpower it with my magic."

The Frost twins shared looks with each other and went into a huddle. Sombra tapped his foot, looking a bit firm and impatient.

"Deal," Jackie soon said innocently before curtsying to him. "Whatever you say, O Lord Sombra."

Northwind nodded before he saw what his sister did and soon got down on his knees to bow to Sombra.

"Don't try to betray me... I've been around the world plenty of times with the balance of good and evil," Sombra warned firmly before he soon handed the staff to Jackie. "Just stick with me and you will be fine, especially in getting what I deserve in this deal of ruling worlds of all over and not just in my home of Equestria."

"Alright, so where do we start?" Jackie asked him while holding the staff.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Crystal and the others..._ **

"Cross country skies!" Crystal smiled at the others as she made something special for them with pieces from the sleigh.

The others soon began to cheer.

"Great, something else for me to suck at." Cherry complained as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on, Cherry; it'll be fun." Mo smiled.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"I should've just stayed home and played in the sprinkler." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"A powerful plan, Princess!" Rosabella smiled as she got ready. "We'll fly across this snow!"

"Nice idea, but keep your skis," Faybelle smirked. "I'll just fly."

"Could someone help me with this knot?" Crystal asked as her lace was untied. "I promise I almost have it."

Ashlynn smiled as she soon helped Crystal tie her laces as everyone got into positions.

"Ugh... Me on skis..." Cherry said nervously. "I'm probably gonna end up like Sonny Bono."

"No, you won't." Atticus assured her.

"Yeah, we'll make sure of it and besides, you have your Equestrian medallion." Mo smiled.

Cherry just groaned and rolled her eyes. The others soon began to ski away as Cherry glowed with her medallion as they were closer and closer to the Winter Castle.

"You've seen a dog on a skateboard, but have you seen a dog on skis?" Patch smirked to himself as he skiied with the others.

"My life just gets even more humiliating with the fact that a dog can do stuff better than I can." Cherry grumbled.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cuz with a little help from your Equestrian medallion you are able to do pretty good on the skis." Mo smiled at Cherry.

"I'm still not taking this up as a hobby before anyone gets too excited." Cherry rolled her eyes.

The others just smiled and laughed. Cherry looked at them before smirking as she skiied along with them to get to the castle before shaking chills.

"You okay?" Mo asked.

"I got a chill down my spine," Cherry replied. "It's probably not important though... I mean, we're traveling in the snow after all."

"True." Mo nodded.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered while skiing.

"Clear skies for ya, Faybelle?" Cherry asked the young dark fairy.

"Loud and clear!" Faybelle replied before her phone went off.

"Uh-oh... Someone's busted..." Cherry remarked.

"Hello? 'People for the ethical treatment of unicorns'?" Faybelle smiled nervously as she answered the phone before flying off away from the others. "I gotta take this."

"I bet you do." Cherry narrowed her eyes firmly.

"What was that about?" Patch asked.

"Trust me, I wish I could tell you." Cherry said.

* * *

Faybelle soon went beneath the snow slope to take the call in private.

"The Fairy Mobfather is thinking that you are avoiding your commitment to 200 years of hard labor." One of the fairies glared sharply, crossing his arms on the phone screen.

"No, no, no! I just need a bit more time!" Faybelle panicked. "What I have to trade is 'ancient magic'."

"You have this with you now?" The fairy asked sharply.

"Not exactly, but I will." Faybelle reassured.

"Yes, you will or else we'll double the years of service." The fairy told her.

"DOUBLE?!" Faybelle cried out.

"Faybelle, is there something you'd like to share with everybody else?" Cherry asked as she already knew what was going on with the dark fairy girl, but kept it to herself until the right time.

"Double, uh, my donation!" Faybelle covered up nervously. "Nothing is too good for those sweet, lovely unicorns. Bye!"

"I didn't know you like unicorns." Ashlynn said, surprised at Faybelle.

"Oh, you know me Faybelle Thorn; I am just full of surprises." Faybelle said, muttering the last words.

* * *

As the group started to make their to the castle, Sombra was teaching Jackie how to use the staff.

"You really have to feel it from deep within," Sombra told Jackie. "It's something you'd feel in your gut."

"I get that," Jackie nodded. "Just wait 'til Crystal Winter sees us in action, especially with what's happened to King Daddy and Queen Mommy~" she then added in mockery.

"Don't start getting cocky." Sombra told her.

"Oh, that's gonna be hard, Mr. King Sombra sir," Northwind chuckled. "Jackie's always been the cockier and wiser one between the two of us, so that might be hard for her to do."

Sombra and Jackie sent him a look to shut up.

"...I'll just be quiet now." Northwind grinned nervously then.

"Don't underestimate the princess, she is learning along the way." Sombra told Jackie.

"Not to mention those annoying new friends of hers who aren't even from the World of Ever After," Jackie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Especially that emo girl who somehow keeps beating us, no matter what we do with that medallion of hers or that overgrown cat."

"I thought that was a tiger?" Northwind spoke up.

Jackie glowered, flashing him a shut up look which startled him and he smiled nervously then.

"I think it's time your brother got a taste of the staff's power with a power-up." Sombra smirked.

"Agreed." Jackie smirked back as she aimed the staff at Northwind.

"Whoa! Please!" Northwind yelped nervously. "You don't have to be so antsy, Sis... I'm just trying to have a good time!"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," Jackie smirked. "Am I aiming right, Sombra?"

"Just a little higher," Sombra advised. "Now... Shoot! Just hold still, Northwind."

Northwind whimpered nervously before he was suddenly shot with the staff and his eyes began to glow before he began to look mean and scary like a monster and he even started to grow in size a bit like he was mutating from the staff's magic.

"He should be a lot more agreeable from now on, my dear Jackie." Sombra then smirked at the girl.

"Oh, yes, he should." Jackie smirked before the staff informed them that the adventure group was arriving.

"Looks like your brother will get his chance to stop them or at least keep the princess's friends out of the throne room for you to handle her." Sombra told Jackie.

"I sure do hope he can make himself useful for once." Jackie replied.

"He should be able to." Sombra nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group kept on coming as the two shared evil laughter together, though Rosabella suddenly had to stop.

"Come on, Rosabella, if I can do it, _anyone_ can." Cherry said to the young beauty.

"Uh, I would, but you guys should go on ahead," Rosabella replied. "My ski is falling apart."

"Unless someone wants to help you." Cherry said before winking at the beast prince.

"Oh, uh, Rosabella, I-I could carry you..." Daring soon nodded at Cherry before holding out his paw to Rosabella.

 _'Called it.'_ Cherry thought to heraelf.

"Are you finally thinking of something other than yourself?" Rosabella asked, sounding proud and flattered.

"I didn't think that was possible." Cherry smirked to herself.

"Why, no!" Daring replied bashfully as he suddenly grabbed Rosabella and carried her carefully. "I-I was thinking that you might enjoy hearing some stories about my greatest exploits."

"When will you ever change?" Rosabella teased as it was a start.

"You're doing great, Cherry, we're almost there." Atticus smiled as Cherry soon skied over after seeing Daring and Rosabella.

"Thanks and I think a certain prince is starting to change even if he doesn't want to admit it." Cherry said.

"So... Daring and Rosabella?" Atticus asked. "You think they might work out?"

"I suppose it's better than Daring crying about his kiss not being able to wake up Apple," Cherry shrugged. "Even if Rosabella seems a lot smarter than Daring is... Then again, so was Belle since Adam didn't remember how to read until Belle taught him."

"These fairy tale adventures, I tell ya." Atticus commented.

"Yep." Cherry smirked.

The group soon made their way inside the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, we're in." Mo smiled.

The pixies smiled from the balcony once they saw Crystal and soon ran off, though their happiness wouldn't last very long.

"Heheheh... The princess returns..." Jackie chuckled evilly as she approached the balcony. "Well, we have a little welcome planned for her~"

"I'll alert the welcoming committee." Sombra nodded before he soon walked off to go and get Northwind.

The pixies looked scared about that and soon took off running, luckily without being seen by Jackie or Sombra. The pixies soon quietly got Crystal's magic wand from the sleeping Snow King before they took to return it to Crystal.

"Northwind, go down to the main hall and stop them, Jackie will be sitting on the throne and I will be off because my work here is done." Sombra smirked as he vanished.

Northwind nodded before storming off like an obedient minion.

"Good..." Sombra nodded before smirking. "Now to relish in the victory for back home..." he then told himself as Northwind went to do what was asked of him.

Daring soon opened the doors to the castle, amazed and proud of himself.

"Great work, Daring," Crystal said as she led the others inside of her home. "Now, let's get to the throne room and find that Rose of Winter, but watch out for--"

 _"Me!"_ Northwind's voice roared.

"Oh, wow, I thought we were in trouble for a minute." Cherry rolled her eyes with a smirk before laughing out loud.

"That's right, turn back by order of the new Queen of Winter: my sister Jackie." Northwind told them.

"Oh, please." Atticus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I got this, don't worry." Daring chuckled as he came by.

"Want some help?" Atticus asked.

"I might be fine, but you can watch." Daring smirked, feeling confident in his new strength.

"You think you can take us on? I could probably pin you down myself," Cherry smirked at Northwind. "You and what army, Frostbite?"

Northwind chuckled as he soon grew into a bigger and stronger size, towering over all of them which made their laughter die down.

"Something tells me Jackie's learned how to use the staff." Patch said with a gulp.

"But how? There's no way anyone could learn to control something as powerful as the Snow King's staff," Mo said. "She had to have some help to learn how to use it."

Northwind soon laughed deeply and evilly once he grew in massive and strong size.

"EVIL ICE GIANT!" Cherry shouted in alarm. "RUUUN!"

Northwind snarled as he soon grabbed Daring, lifting him right up and off of the ground like a doll.

"Oh! Not the face! Not the face!" Daring cried out.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Northwind grinned fiendishly down at the others. "Behold the power of winter!"

"This, I can handle." Atticus smirked.

"Yep, it's true." Mo told the others.

Northwind soon flicked Atticus away, sending him flying against the wall and hitting it, however.

"Or maybe not." Cherry deadpanned.

"Northwind, nobody should get hurt for my sake!" Crystal cried out. "We're only here to save my parents! Please! Put him down!"

"My sister says that you just give orders," Northwind mocked the princess. "Pampered Princess~"

"Ooh, you're wrong about her." Atticus glared as he soon grew to giant size.

"Oh, yeah, nearly forgot he could grow giant size." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, because Atticus always has the save the day, doesn't he?" Cherry rolled her eyes before walking off.

"Are you leaving?" Patch asked.

"Why not?" Cherry replied. "It's always the same... Atticus can't be taken down and he always wins, even when it's none of his business. I was kinda hoping this would be time for Crystal to learn and grow as a person, but no, Atticus has to come in with his powers and strength like no one else even matters. I get it, he's a nice guy and he has powers from Superman, Zeus, and who knows who else, but I'm starting to see why this is kind of annoying for our enemies." she then explained as she looked a bit irked right now.

"Uh, Cherry, we might have a situation." Mo said as she saw a familiar evil unicorn appear in the room.

"Well, guess Sombra had a feeling his nephew would try and save the day." Patch said.

"Ya don't say... And now Sombra's here..." Cherry glanced over firmly, not even afraid of him this time because she was mostly annoyed. "Well... What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, just wanting to make sure Northwind keeps the princess away from the throne; I knew my nephew would try and save the day at first I was just going to leave and go back to the shadows, but someone has to stop my nephew from saving the day." Sombra smirked.

"What...?" Cherry asked. "That makes no sense."

"You don't want Atticus to have his powers and outshine people?" Sombra smirked. "Maybe you'd prefer it that way... Just like when you were kids."

"I didn't say that!" Cherry defended.

"No, but that's what you're thinking." Sombra smirked.

Cherry just crossed her arms at him and turned away.

"Then so be it..." Sombra smirked. "Maybe it would be more interesting if Atticus's powers were taken away just like your magic."

"Yeah, because right now this isn't fair to me now that one of them is giant size." Northwind said.

"Allow me to fix that..." Sombra smirked as he soon worked his own magic.

Atticus glared before he looked wide-eyed and he suddenly fell down and shrunk in normal size, though he was off a bit.

"This isn't right." Cherry glared a bit.

"Because Atticus is being put in his place?" Sombra smirked.

"Because Atticus is somehow shorter than I am," Cherry glared. "Are you shrinking him like Ant-Man?!"

"Maybe..." Sombra smirked. "It's what you wanted anyway..."

Northwind soon laughed at Atticus as he kept his grip on Daring. A snowball was soon shot at Northwind.

"Who threw that snowball?!" Sombra glared.

"The princess said put him down!" Rosabella glared as she was shown to have snowballs. "That wasn't an order, but call it a strong suggestion." she then added before handing a snowball over to Crystal.

"See? You didn't need to turn giant just to fight Northwind," Cherry told Atticus. "I mean, it's great you have your powers and all, but sometimes, you just feel like a show-off."

"I know and I'm sorry." Atticus told her.

"Hey, Northwind! You like frozen fireworks?" Crystal smirked as she cocked her gun with a snowball inside of it before shooting it from the gun and there were snowball.

Northwind snarled as he nearly let go of Daring from his hand, but didn't fully as they did prove to be distracting for him. Daring soon found a way to get himself down and jumped to the floor once he was loose enough to get out of Northwind's fist.

"Split up! He can't get us all!" Crystal called out to the others as they ran off as Northwind began to chase them. "Get behind the pillars!"

"Don't gotta tell us twice." Patch said.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Fe fi fo fum!" Northwind giggled as he went to go after the others on the floor as they began to run and hide. "Always wanted to say that."

"What a story!" Blondie beamed as she decided to film this next. "Will Crystal Winter be able to get to the throne room to find the Rose of Winter? Will she get her destiny back from the villainous Jackie Frost? Will--"

"I'd hate to interrupt you, Blondie, but I think this is hardly the time for a cliffhanger news report!" Cherry warned as Northwind was coming in strong and fast.

Northwind soon reached for the pillar that Blondie, Cherry, Ashlynn, and Briar were hiding behind.

"My friends!" Crystal gasped in worry.

"If only I could get big again and then I could take him down no problem and we could go back home." Atticus said to himself.

"I'll keep you company." Sombra smirked as faced his nephew.

"Don't even think about it, Sombra." Mo glared as she and Patch stood by Atticus's side.

"Oh, I'm really scared of a girl who uses her Green Thumb as a weapon along with the prized pet dog." Sombra rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Northwind, over here!" Crystal soon called out. "I'm the one you want!"

Northwind glared and soon looked over at her. Crystal then took that time to run away before she suddenly tripped and fell on the floor.

"Oh, man... Her laces are undone." Cherry noticed.

"Oh, come on! How many times are those laces going to untie themselves?" Patch asked.

"It's a lazy running gag, I guess." Cherry said.

"Daring, we've got to do something! Let's go," Rosabella told the beast prince as she came out of hiding from behind the pillar. "That's far enough!"

Northwind let out a big roar at her. Rosabella flinched from the roar, but she wasn't that scared.

"Wow! Those just might be the largest feet I have ever seen!" Daring remarked.

"Cool, huh?" Northwind smiled, acting a bit like his old self as he stopped himself from stomping on them. "Actually, it's my first time becoming an ice giant."

"Okay, that's our cue," Cherry told the others that she was hiding with from behind. "Let's go before Doofus notices what's going on."

"Pretty awesome if I say so myself." Northwind continued to Daring as Cherry, Briar, Ashlynn, Blondie, and Faybelle soon came over to Crystal as she sat on the floor with her untied laces.

"Unbelievable, then again, I shouldn't be surprised by the size of his brain." Sombra said.

"It's like if you recruited Snips and Snails from Equestria." Cherry smirked.

"Quiet, you." Sombra glared at her.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of you," Cherry smirked. "Because no matter what happens, even without powers, my friends and I will win and beat you like we always do."

"Why, you!" Sombra glared before shooting his magic at her.

"Cherry, watch out!" Mo called out.

Cherry looked over and soon jumped out as quickly as she could. The magical blast soon hit the pillar right behind her and it soon came tumbling down behind her to crush her. Cherry yelped as she was almost helpless there and the pillar soon crashed down and seemed to crush her as a big smoke cloud came out from the crash.

"Oh, too bad," Sombra smirked. "Too bad Atticus couldn't save you like he always does, huh, Cherry?" he then began to laugh.

"Cherry..." Atticus said with wide eyes.

"Wait, look." Patch said as he saw something in the smoke.

There was a glowing and shimmering bubble shown as Cherry seemed to be rolling out from inside of the bubble as she was shown to be unharmed like a hamster in a ball. Sombra growled as he narrowed his eyes dangerously as they seemed to flash in pure rage.

"Cherry? You okay?" Mo asked.

"Never better," Cherry shrugged with a small smirk. "Man... That was almost too close."

"But how?" Sombra glared.

The others looked at each other before looking at Cherry.

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shrugged as she wasn't sure how herself.

"Uncle Sombra, don't you see that trying to get rid of Cherry like this won't make me wanna join your side?" Atticus asked as he crossed his arms. "All it does is lure me further away from you. Like Cherry being destroyed would ever let me give up the path to good."

"One way or another, Atticus, you'll see how much you're wasting your time being good," Sombra narrowed his eyes. "Evil might be powerful, though losing to good, but you'll see that it's a lot more fun than being good all the time."

"No way, I will never go to the path of evil." Atticus glared.

"You will give in someday and when you do, I'll be there," Sombra replied. "It's in your destiny."

"I'm not giving in like Raven and Crow won't give in to their mother, so you might as well quit." Atticus glared.

"Especially as long as someone is around to help protect Cherry." A voice added before showing that it was Mary Ruth as the bubble that Cherry was inside of popped.

"Grandma, was this your bubble?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, it was," Mary Ruth replied. "You're all doing a good job, even if Frost for Brains has been turned into an ice giant."

"Yeah, you can thank Jackie Frost." Sombra smirked.

"Of course." Mo said.

"I can't stay for long, but you can handle those Frost Twins, I've faced worse around your age." Mary Ruth said.

"I just wish I could be brave like that little girl who met Santa Claus back when no one knew who he was as Kris Kringle," Cherry sighed with a shrug. "They faced the Winter Warlock and melted his icy heart like nothing. I'm not that brave, Grandma."

"Believe me, dear, I know that you are just as brave as that young girl," Mary Ruth winked as though she knew something. "Because you have your friends to help you and you can solve problems on these adventures very well because you can do some of them together."

"Right./Oh, yeah." Cherry and Mo nodded.

Mary Ruth then began to take her leave.

"Hey... Where you going?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I'll be around," Mary Ruth replied. "I just wanna see how you can solve this with Crystal."

"We shall see." Sombra smirked.

Patch began to growl at Sombra. Sombra just raised an eyebrow, just about unimpressed at Patch's threats of barking and growling, though he nearly did look like his parents against Horace and Jasper before he and the other puppies were saved from Cruella. Northwind and Daring were still talking and luckily, Northwind was unaware of what was going on around him.

"Crystal, run!" Rosabella whispered loudly from across the room. "Get up to the throne room!"

"Okay," Crystal nodded before looking at the others. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

* * *

The group soon took off running together while Northwind and Daring talked to each other. Of course the two of them would have kept talking until what came next.

"Keep it up, Daring." Rosabella smiled.

"What?" Daring asked out of confusion.

"Distracting the giant." Rosabella told him before gasping as she covered her mouth.

"HEY! I'm not that dumb!" Northwind glared as he stomped hard on the floor.

The floor soon began to crack from the stomping as the group kept on running. The pillars also began to crash down and blocked the doors as they had no way out. However, a penguin was soon shown as it waved a flipper to them and had them come over and follow it and they soon did as Northwind was very angry right now and an angry giant was not one to mess with. The penguin kept leading them to safety and to hide while they still had the chance.

"Whew! ...Close one." Cherry sighed out of relief.

"Curses!" Sombra glared before looking at Northwind. "You idiot, you were supposed to keep them away from the throne room, now Crystal is on her way there!"

"Well, I can always go after them." Northwind defended.

"Let's see that you do and so you don't disappoint me," Sombra narrowed his eyes. "If you thought the Winter Warlock, Winterbolt, and your father Jack Frost were bad, you ain't seen nuthin' yet when I step up to the plate."

"I better call my sister." Northwind said.

"Yes, maybe you should, because at least her brain is more functional than yours." Sombra replied firmly.

Northwind soon began to call Jackie while she was practicing with the staff. 

Jackie was shown to be shooting targets off of penguins' heads, using the staff as a toy and cheered for herself as she was successful so far until she was given a call from her brother. "Northwind, is it too much to ask if you have defeated the precious little princess and her pompous pack of minions?" she then greeted in mild annoyance.

"Oh, we are totally winning!" Northwind replied on the other end. "Except that Crystal and her friends got away and are heading towards you."

"Ugh! What part of that is 'winning'?" Jackie scoffed in anger and frustration before she hung up. "Argh! Okay... I'm doing this myself," she then decided as she stormed off with the staff at hand as she stood on top of the Snow King and used the staff to slide across the floor before smirking at the still frozen Snow Queen. "Crystal is after the Rose of Winter? She's gonna have to get through me first." she then mocked as she took the rose from the frozen Snow Queen as she grinned evilly.

The penguin from before soon shows up as it gestured for Crystal and the others to come out.

"Thanks, you're a real lifesaver." Crystal told the penguin.

Cherry patted the penguin on the head as they walked on by, though Faybelle was flying of course.

And so, they made it into the grand and icy throne room of the Winter Castle.

"Mom! Dad!" Crystal soon called out.

Jackie smirked as she was lying down on the Snow King like a chair with the staff at hand.

"Jackie Frost, you better not have hurt them!" Crystal then glared at the evil girl.

"They're fine and I'll do whatever I want!" Jackie taunted as she stood up then. "I'm the boss around here, not you!"

"B-But this is not your place, you stole it!" Crystal told her.

Blondie began to began to post what was going on to everyone back at the school.

* * *

Everyone watched on their phones/tablets back in Ever After High while being wrapped up in warm blankets.

* * *

"Boo-hoo-hoo!" Jackie laughed and cried mockingly at the princess.

"Jackie, the Staff of Winter? It's too dangerous!" Crystal warned the other girl. "The people and creatures of Ever After are being buried by this wicked winter! I know how to use it!"

"You might as well give up, Frostbite," Cherry added. "Otherwise you're gonna make me angry and you will not like me when I'm angry!"

"Ooh... You supposed to be The Incredible Hulk?" Jackie mocked. "Crystal doesn't know how to use it... You don't know anything!" she then told the Snow Princess. "You don't deserve power! You just considered winter your playground. Fun, fun, fun! Some of us were doing all the work!"

"Oh, please you're only being selfish and thinking of no one, but yourself and the only thing you want is power, thinking it's so easy," Cherry glared at Jackie Frost. "But it's not the only thing you and your brother can do is... Well, shapeshift into animals and whatever the Snow King and Snow Queen need you to do. And besides, ruling winter can't be that easy as it's like ruling over a kingdom, nothing is ever easy!"

"Cherry..." Atticus said soflty.

"Winter should be fun and yes, it is good work to prepare a good winter, but we should be working together!" Crystal spoke up as she approached Jackie. "Each one doing our best."

 _"You?_ The next Queen of Winter?! Ha!" Jackie scoffed at Crystal and Cherry. "And you, you're just a mortal peasant. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Believe me, I do, and I've met all sorts of different people over the years," Cherry replied firmly. "What you're doing is dumb and selfish and you should realize that now before you get hurt and Crystal should be the next Snow Queen, even if it takes some time for her to learn and has many reasons of why."

"Because I care," Crystal added as she sounded like she was going to cry. "I care about all of the creatures of winter, becaue I've struggled, because I've climbed ice walls, I quested to find a cure for my parents, I've crossed the world, I risked everything to get back what I had once upon a time," she then listed as she approached the throne as Jackie just glared at her. "I understand what a great responsibility this is, and I am ready, not to rule, but to serve." she soon concluded.

"You tell her." Blondie smiled.

"To help make fun for everyone to use my powers to help make others better," Crystal said as her words began to touch everyone at Ever After High. "That means you, your brother, my parents, everyone."

* * *

Everyone at Ever After High began to cheer after hearing every word Crystal said and where the penguins began to cheer for Crystal as well.

"Now that's a ruler." Cherry smiled.

"You wanna immense the power of winter to help others?" Jackie asked Crystal before she jumped down as she clutched the staff in her hand.

Crystal smiled as she hoped that this meant that Jackie understood, though Cherry had a strong feeling deep down inside that Jackie wasn't going to give into goodness that easily.

"Girl, I always thought you were a bit weird!" Jackie then continued with a smirk.

"Jackie, please, give me the staff," Crystal told the other girl. "Let me heal winter... For _everyone_."

"Guy, I'd love to feel hopeful, but I doubt Jackie's going to give in that easily." Mo said to the others.

"I think you're right," Faybelle agreed. "Jackie's gonna blast-freeze Crystal!"

* * *

Meanwhile Northwind was chasing after Daring and Rosabella while Patch and Atticus faced Sombra. Rosabella and Daring kept running.

"Gotcha!" Northwind grinned as he grabbed down and opened up his hands only to see that that was untrue. "Oh... Well, no, I don't." he then said to himself.

"How long are you going to keep trying to make me join you?" Atticus asked Sombra.

"However long it takes, like Anakin Skywalker to Luke Skywalker, I'll be here for as long as possible." Sombra smirked.

"Well, give it up because I'm never going to join you." Atticus glared at Sombra.

"We'll see about that." Sombra smirked.

Patch soon jumped out and suddenly tackled Sombra, bringing him right down to the floor. Sombra growled and soon kicked Patch right off of him. Rosabella screamed before she yelped as she was suddenly pulled away by Daring and they hid from Northwind.

"How much longer do we have to keep playing this game of cat and mouse?" Daring groaned as he placed her beside him to safety.

"Daring, you're brilliant!" Rosabella smiled as that gave her an idea.

"You guys doing okay?" Patch grunted as he slid across the floor and looked up at them.

"Daring just gave me a great idea." Rosabella smiled at the Dalmatian.

"He did? Huh, never thought I'd hear that," Patch said. "Then again, I shouldn't underestimate my friends."

"How's it going with Sombra?" Daring asked.

"Well, unless we somehow trick him into giving Atticus his powers back, we're in big trouble." Patch said.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Rosabella pondered a bit before shrugging. "I'm not sure."

"Try out your plan, I just hope you have better luck with it than me and Atticus are having right now against Sombra." Patch said.

"Good luck against Sombra then, Patch," Rosabella told the Dalmatian before he ran back over to Sombra and Atticus as she faced the beast prince. "Northwind is a shape-shifter. All we have to do is get him into a different shape." she then said to him as she moved him over to see Northwind who was looking all over for them.

"Say, uh, Northwind, old chap, Rosabella and I we were just wondering," Daring said as Northwind began to make his way over to him. "Well, this is awkward, I say, you can choose any winter creature you can shapeshift into?"

"That's right, I can." Northwind told him.

"But, uh, Rosabella and I say, uh--" Daring continued, a bit awkwardly.

"I say that Daring is wrong," Rosabella smirked. "You can't."

"HEY!" Northwind glared as that upset him.

Sombra kept shooting his own magic towards Atticus, but Atticus kept running and avoiding it like any mortal would, hiding behind the pillars whenever a magical shot came out. "You can just make this easier for yourself, dear nephew; if you just give in to your destiny." he then said as he faced the pillar Atticus was behind.

Patch began to think of how to trick Sombra before getting an idea and it involved having Atticus's fingers crossed behind his back.

"I'm sure," Atticus replied. "Too bad I'm not that interested."

Patch soon whispered something to Atticus before they both ducked as another dark magical blast shot at them.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Just go with it," Patch replied. "Hopefully Daring and Rosabella are gonna be all right too."

Atticus soon nodded as they waited a little bit.

Northwind soon demonstrated of how he could change into a polar bear, an owl, and was even challenged to change into a snow mouse. "I, Northwind, can turn into whatever Northwind wants to!" he then proclaimed as he changed into one and squeaked in victory.

"Now, Daring!" Rosabella called out as Daring then snatched Northwind by his tail. "Gotcha!"

"Oh, you fool!" Sombra growled. "I should turn you into a mousecicle for such insulance!"

"Uncle Sombra!" Atticus called out.

"Yes?" Sombra smirked, looking ready to use his magic.

"I think I've seen what your magic is really capable of and it sure is impressive." Atticus replied.

Sombra narrowed his eyes a bit, feeling suspicious of Atticus's sudden change of heart.

"I just don't know why I didn't see it sooner," Atticus continued then. "You really opened my eyes with what your magic does and what mine does after learning and growing over the years, especially with Magic Training Classes in school with my friends, but my magic is more awesome than theirs is and it's all because of you!"

"What is he doing?" Daring asked.

"It's about time you opened your eyes to the truth." Sombra smirked at his nephew.

"I know..." Atticus replied. "I still wanna see my friends one last time though of course."

"Hmm... Very well..." Sombra narrowed his eyes, still hating the idea, but decided to be a little fair for once. "You may see them eventually."

"And I'll get my magic and powers back?" Atticus asked innocently.

"Eventually again, after you see them," Sombra decided. "I'm watching you."

"Of course I understand." Atticus nodded.

"And with your powers of magics of both Wiccan and Equestrian and merman and your powers of a god and Kryptonian powers, we can take Mount Olympus," King Sombra smirked. "Why rule the Crystal Empire? When you can go big and rule Mount Olympus."

"I never thought about it like that before." Atticus replied.

"When I was your age, I had dreams like this," Sombra nodded. "You can live up to so much promise and potential if you'd just listen to your dear old Uncle King Sombra."

"Is this actually happening?" Daring asked.

"I'm sure Atticus isn't actually wanting to join Sombra's side." Rosabella whispered to Daring.

"Do you really think so?" Daring asked.

"Of course not!" Rosabella replied. "Atticus has a heart of gold, there's no way it'd fade away this fast."

"I still wanna see my friends, Uncle Sombra," Atticus said to his evil uncle. "Can you promise me that?"

"Of course, you can see them one last time, if you're certain you want this for your life." Sombra nodded before smirking.

"Yes, Uncle," Atticus said as he crossed his fingers after saying the next words. "I want to rule Mount Olympus and be as evil and powerful as you."

"Very well," Sombra replied before looking over and face-palmed. "Ugh... Northwind... I should've given him at least a bigger brain."

"Heh... Yeah..." Atticus chuckled wearily.

"No worries!" Northwind smirked confidently. "I'm guessin' that this is all part of Jackie's plan." he then began to laugh like an insane villain.

"Okay..." Sombra blinked slowly before rolling his eyes.

"It's a surprise of how he is her brother." Atticus said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Sombra agreed.

The two then seemed to smile at each other, though Atticus wiped some sweat off his forehead as he tried to keep up appearances, luckily not being bad at lying, at least not for right now.

"I suppose we could go see your friends now..." Sombra then told Atticus. "If that's what you want."

"It is." Atticus nodded.

"Very well then," Sombra nodded. "Besides, I want to see how Jackie's doing."

"He must be an excellent actor." Daring whispered to Rosabella.

"Better him than me, Miss Blabbermouth." Rosabella pouted at herself.

"Oh, you couldn't help that, I promise I'm not mad at you." Daring said softly and soothingly.

"Thanks, Daring." Rosabella smiled, bashfully.

Patch smiled as he watched the two while Sombra just rolled his eyes in annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Jackie, do the right thing!" Crystal urged the evil girl. "Give me the staff, give me the Rose of Winter, you do not have the power to control it, you will only get hurt!"

"Pretty words for a pretty useless princess." Jackie smirked darkly.

"Crystal isn't useless!" Cherry glared.

"Words spoken by a true useless team member." Jackie smirked.

Cherry narrowed her eyes firmly.

"A stolen destiny will never give you a happily ever after," Crystal frowned softly at Jackie. "Join me."

"Do the sensible thing, Jackie, and join Crystal." Mo said.

"What if I do?" Jackie scoffed. "I won't, but why should I?"

"You know I have no powers. My dad took them away," Crystal reminded. "I stand before you, humbly, to ask you to turn back. Join me and heal the world and I know that Cherry and her friends can also help. They've told me about adventures where they help people, so they can help you too if you help me."

* * *

Everyone in Ever After High watched this, looking hopeful, though Crow had a gut feeling that Jackie wouldn't give up that easily, even if he didn't know her that well yet.

* * *

"Well, _I'm_ going to take it! Hyah!" Faybelle called out as she flew by suddenly and snatched the Rose of Winter away from Jackie.

"You idiot!" Mo glared at Faybelle.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, Faybelle?!" Cherry added.

"Yeah! Helping save the day! Duh!" Faybelle replied.

"You've just doomed us all!" Cherry cried out and face-palmed.

"I _knew_ it was a trick!" Jackie hissed as she shot magic from the staff towards Faybelle. "Luckily for me, Sombra taught me how to properly use this thing!"

"Of course he did." Cherry muttered before using her dream-bending powers to make Kimba appear and pounce on Faybelle, both saving her and keeping her in place.

"Ow!" Faybelle yelped.

"I apologize." Kimba said as he accidentally hurt her.

Faybelle glared in annoyance.

"You think you're a big deal?" Jackie soon taunted Crystal as she laughed at the princess. "Well, I can be a big deal too!"

"Speaking of Ice Giants..." Cherry muttered as she knew what was coming as Jackie slammed down the staff to the floor and laughed as she grew in large size before she took a look. "...Kinda reminds me of Ursula." she then commented.

"With how she wants to rule; yeah, she really does seem like Ursula." Mo said.

The pixies watched this, feeling concerned from the balcony as Jackie grew very large and dangerously tall.

"Now it's time to end this story, starting with your parents!" Jackie grinned darkly.

"NO!" Crystal gasped as she ran over to protect her mother before she then suddenly tripped in front of her frozen mother due to her untied laces.

Kimba soon rushed off of Faybelle and went to stand in front of Crystal protectively.

"You wanna join her?!" Jackie laughed mockingly as she charged up the magic staff. "Then share her fate! You too, you overgrown kitty!"

The winter pixies soon rushed over to help protect Crystal as one of them held out a wand while Jackie grinned evilly.

"You won't win because good always triumphs over evil." Kimba told Jackie.

"He's right." Cherry nodded.

"Must you always bring that up even if I have Sombra on my side?" Jackie glared.

"Well, since you bad guys never seem to learn, yes, I guess we should." Cherry retorted.

"My Wand of Winter!" Crystal gasped as she came over to her pixie friends.

"I don't know of that little wand will be enough against the bigger and more powerful staff." Cherry said in concern.

"It will as Crystal's belief and own self power and status should be enough to protect her." Kimba advised Cherry.

"Right, it's not like Sombra will be joining Jackie's side to make it unfair." Mo said.

"You just had to say it." Cherry snarked.

"Hm?" Mo blinked.

"You say stuff like that, it's like asking for it to happen." Cherry rolled her eyes.

However, the Wand of Winter seemed to be overpowering the staff as Cherry let out a small sigh in relief.

"WHAT?!" Jackie snapped.

Crystal soon shot a powerful magic blast at Jackie's face before running off while she still had the chance.

"If that girl's father is like the Jack Frost I knew back in the day, he might be very disappointed..." Mary Ruth shook her head at Jackie's behavior.

"Yeah," Patch nodded before doing a double-take. "Wait... What? You know Jack Frost?" he then looked over as Mary Ruth soon disappeared before shrugging. "Meh... Cherry's grandmother is a weird person."

"Go, Crystal!" Mo cheered

"Patch, if you're here, then that must mean..." Blondie started after seeing Patch.

"Atticus will be here in a minute," Patch replied. "Just go with whatever happens when Atticus and Sombra come back here."

"Well, I'm glad that you guys made it out alright against Northwind and King Sombra." Blondie then said.

"Same." Patch nodded in agreement.

The penguins soon scattered around, looking worried of what might happen next between Jackie and Crystal.

"You wanna play? Let's play!" Crystal smirked at Jackie as she had a new plan before she began to start tying her shoelaces.

"Play? You wanna play? Come back when you can learn how to tie your own--" Jackie said before seeing Crystal able to tie her own shoelaces. "Oh."

"She's been learning." Kimba smirked at Jackie.

"And what are you?" Jackie rolled her eyes at him.

"Kimba the White Tiger," Kimba replied proudly. "The Guardian of Cherry's Imagination and one of the few remaining Celestial Cubs from The Other Realm, but this isn't about me. This is about you and Princess Crystal Winter."

Once Crystal's shoelaces were tied, she suddenly had skates under her boots which made the others cheer for her, looking very proud and happy for her accomplishment. "I learned a whole lot on this adventure." The princess then smirked as she turned her wand into a hockey stick and stomped it onto the floor as magic whooshed all around and turned the throne room into a hockey rink like her parents did before.

"Let's play some hockey!" Kimba called out.

Jackie soon shot magic right out from the staff. Crystal smirked and hopped right out of the way from in front of the hockey net, so it was frozen solid. Jackie glared as she kept trying to shoot Crystal and even stomp on her, but the princess got lucky as she skated away with her hockey stick and even laughed.

"Crystal Winter is on fire!" Blondie smiled as she and the others watched this, even with a few penguins in the audience.

"Hey, Jackie." Crystal smirked at the frost giant as she soon shot some ice hockey pocks at her.

Jackie glared and roared as the hockey pucks began to fly up and hit her.

"If only the Mighty Ducks could see this." Patch chuckled to himself.

Jackie shot another blast from the staff, hitting the icy ground suddenly. Crystal then skated up the ice ramp that came from the ground as the pixies gasped, concerned about her, but they wouldn't need to worry for long. She then hopped right off of the ramp and skated down Jackie's arm and grabbed the magic staff right out of Jackie's hand and soon landed on the ice with both her wand and her father's staff, looking victorious.

"Wahoo! She did it!" Mo cheered.

"NOOOOO!" Jackie cried out as she was slowly going back to normal. "Not fair!" she was then shot through the air and landed on the ice, sliding quickly against one net and soon ended up inside of it, making a buzzer go off.

The penguins then cheered as Jackie was scored like a hockey puck on the rink and she was defeated.

"Goal! What an upset!" Blondie cheered during filming.

* * *

Everyone in Ever After High began to cheer for Crystal's victory while Crow and Apple hugged each other and Doyle and Cerise did the same before they seemed to share a warm and happy kiss.

* * *

"Nothing could ruin this moment!" Mo cheered.

"Do you just like to tempt fate?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I guess we have to stop saying stuff like that." Mo replied.

"Gee, ya think?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "You'd think we'd learn over the years by not saying stuff like that out loud."

Crystal then used her magic to summon an icy stockade around Jackie to add more to her punishment. "You get to stay there until you learn to chillax." she then told the other girl.

"I think that's a perfectly fitting punishment." Patch agreed.

"You might have beaten me, Princess, but you've still got King Sombra to deal with." Jackie said.

"Where is he anyway?" Crystal wondered. "And where's Atticus?"

The double doors soon opened as Northwind was heard laughing like a psychopath as Daring and Rosabella came inside, Daring still carrying Northwind by the tail who was still a mouse.

"Hi, Jackie," Northwind smiled as he was changed back before given his own iced stockade. "Is this part of the plan too? You're so clever!" he then laughed at his sister.

"Ugh..." Jackie just groaned in frustration and annoyance.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Well, Atticus, if you're serious about being beside me, I suppose that's one thing left to do." Sombra smirked.

"Giving me my powers back?" Atticus asked hopefully.

"Soon, my nephew, soon," Sombra replied. "After I do a little special work with a new friend of mine... I'll see you after he and I are done talking."

"And who is this new friend of yours?" Atticus asked.

"You shall see later on." Sombra smirked as he stepped away and disappeared behind the shadows.

"...I don't like the sound of that," Atticus said to himself. "I better go check in on the others."

"So, you think old 'Uncle Sombra' believed you about turning yourself over and surrendering?" Mary Ruth asked as she was right next to him, startling him at first. "And since when is Atticus Fudo a great liar?"

"I may have borrowed some acting lessons from my little sister." Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"That was impressive acting." Mary Ruth said.

"Thanks," Atticus said. "So do you think he'll be back?"

"Are you ever going to truly give up to him?" Mary Ruth retorted as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"...I suppose I'll never be rid of him." Atticus sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, it'll take some time for him to give up on you when your guard is down the most," Mary Ruth advised. "I've seen some of the future from The Horned King's black cauldron that I confiscated from him after his defeat from when I was a teenager."

"You were a teenager during the time of The Horned King?" Atticus asked with wide eyes. "How _old_ are you?"

"Old enough to know it's not polite to ask a woman's age," Mary Ruth smirked with a light chuckle before sighing. "With my granddaughter as the new dream-bender, there is a foe I hope that she or you kids never face that my old friends have told me about that I would like you all to meet someday."

"Good to know." Atticus said.

"If you aren't too busy of course." Mary Ruth then said.

"I guess we shouldn't be." Atticus shrugged.

Eventually, as they came into the throne room everybody joined together, each with a Rose of the Season.

"We can finally cure the Kindness Blindness." Ashlynn smiled at the others.

"That is if a certain fairy doesn't try and fly off with all four roses." Cherry said.

"Oh, come on; would Faybelle really do that?" Patch whispered to Cherry.

"Her mother is the dark fairy who cursed Sleeping Beauty to sleep for a hundred years and she's a sneaky girl, what do YOU think?" Cherry retorted.

Patch let out a small sigh in response to that.

"Don't worry, Cherry; I won't do anything sneaky this time." Faybelle reassured as she held out the Rose of Winter before it flew with the other three roses.

"This time... Right..." Cherry emphasized sardonically.

The four roses soon combined together as a bouquet, but just as Crystal was about to get the Roses of the Seasons, Faybelle flew over and took them.

"I knew it." Cherry glared.

"Faybelle!" Crystal gasped.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Cherry snarked at Patch.

"I thought she'd choose friendship," Patch said softly in disappointment. "Boy, was I wrong."

"Sorry, gang; I need this more than you." Faybelle smirked as she held the roses.

"Those are to save my parents!" Crystal glared.

"Faybelle, I don't care if you stole those to pay for your 200 years of service; Crystal needs those for a cause that actually matters: saving her parents and putting an end to this winter!" Cherry told Faybelle.

"I need these roses to save me from a fate worse than death!" Faybelle defended. "Hard work!"

Cherry and her friends were about to give a big "selfless and friendship speech" they had learned from the time they spent in Equestria, but then suddenly...

"Faybelle! Think of someone else for once!" Daring soon exclaimed. "This effects ever after all of us."

"Yeah, well, that would be a 'you' problem, not a 'me' problem... Buh-bye!" Faybelle retorted as she soon flew away just in time before Kimba could pounce on her again and she soon flew right outside the castle.

"Faybelle, you can't be that cruel and selfish, even if your mother is The Dark Fairy!" Cherry called out. "We could've been friends, but I guess all you care about is yourself, even if you got mixed up with The Fairy Mobfather!"

"Fairy Mobfather?" Mo asked.

"He and his fairy goons did Faybelle's punishment from Headmaster Grimm and now she has to do 200 years of service for them." Cherry told them.

"And how exactly do you know about this?" Patch asked.

"I've been following Faybelle around lately," Cherry replied. "I had a sneaking suspicion for a while, then I realized I was right, and now she's dug her own grave and now she has to lie in it."

"But how will we cure Crystal's parents?" Ashlynn then asked. "What do we do?"

"Simple. We follow Faybelle," Cherry replied. "She needs some well-deserved cold served and sweet justice that is karma."

"And I know how," Crystal nodded firmly. "Penguins, prepare the royal sleigh! We're gonna follow that fairy." she then proclaimed.

Faybelle is soon seen flying to Ever After High before calling the Fairy Mobfather. "Okay, I got you the Roses of the Seasons." she then told the fairies on her phone.

"We'll meet ya at your locket and yeah, we know where it is." One of the fairies replied.

* * *

The other fairies glared as they looked deathly serious. Faybelle then hung up and soon flew into the school and landed in front of her locker with the roses in her hand before she opened up her locker to see she had three visitors inside of her locker.

"This color lip gloss? Not really workin' for ya." One of the fairies smirked as he held her tube of lip gloss as he floated with the other two fairies.

"Give that!" Faybelle complained as she swiped the tube back and slammed her locker door shut as the fairies floated out of it and away. "And get out of my stuff! I got the Roses of the Seasons like I promised. Old magic in exchange for my freedom."

"And how do we know it's the real deal?" One of the fairies asked firmly.

There was then suddenly a rumbling which made them all look over as a polar bear drawn carriage suddenly came into the hallway, showing the group in the sleigh as they looked very unhappy with the young dark fairy.

"Faybelle, give us back the Roses of the Seasons." Mo told the young dark fairy.

"I need those roses to save my parents!" Crystal added as she came off of the sleigh and marched towards Faybelle.

"I-I'm thinkin' this is legit." One of the fairies spoke up.

The other students began to gather around in the hallways to see what was going on.

"I need them to save myself!" Faybelle defended to the others as she held the rose bouquet. "I signed a deal with the mobfairies to take my chores: my detention duty to clean up the school."

"Why don't you just sign a contract from Rumplestiltskin while you're at it in exchange for a temporary problem with a permanent solution that you can't refuse?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I don't do that stuff anymore, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin's voice called out.

"Cherry, I didn't even read the fine print!" Faybelle began to cry. "Now I owe them 200 years of service unless I give them these! I'm sorry..."

"There has to be something we can do to get Fauybelle out of this situation without her giving them the Roses of the Seasons." Patch said.

"Sorry, but rules is rules!" Another fairy scoffed. "Either we get the roses or we get 200 years of service!"

Suddenly, the contract appeared through magic.

"What's it gonna be?" The fairy then continued firmly.

"I understand... You felt that you didn't have a choice." Crystal said to Faybelle who was welled up with tears.

"But I do," Daring soon spoke up. "Faybelle, I choose to take your place."

"W-What?" Faybelle asked out of surprise.

"Daring...?" Cherry asked. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I insist on it," Daring replied to her as he looked at Faybelle. "I'll take on your debt to the dark fairies. You'll be free, if you give back the Roses of the Season to Crystal."

"You'd do that for me?" Faybelle smiled softly.

"If the fairy mob will let me." Daring reassured.

"Makes no difference who's doin' the work," The lead fairy shrugged as he flew over to the beast prince. "No sweat off our wings." he then added before making a feathered quill appear from magic.

Daring soon signed his name on the contract.

'I have a good feeling about this.' Patch thought to himself.

"Daring... I don't know what to say..." Cherry said softly.

"It's nothing, really." Daring reassured.

"I just hope this doesn't happen like with Ariel and Ursula." Patch said to Atticus.

"Congratulations!" One of the fairies remarked.

The others then suddenly gasped as the contract disappeared into fireworks after it was signed.

"It's in the small print," Another one of the fairies spoke up. "If someone offers, and of their own free will to take on the work, this contract is void!"

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"You're off the hook." One fairy remarked.

"Nice job, kid!" The lead fairy nodded. "We don't see enough of that these days. Okay... Fairy Mob OUT! Before the Fairy Tale Police Department shows up!" he then proclaimed to the other two fairies and they soon vanished once and for all as a rainbow appeared from their magic.

"Now that that's over with, we can finally go back--GAH!" Daring began to say before yelping out as he glowed suddenly before falling to his knees and Rosabella came beside him as he began to turn back into human again. "Wait! What happened?" he then asked, surprised.

"You finally started acting like a real prince." Rosabella smiled proudly.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

Apple and Crow smiled proudly at each other as they witnessed that while in the background with the other Ever After High students.

* * *

"And so, Daring Charming, learned at last, with a little help from Rosabella Beauty, the powerful magic that comes of thinking of others before self." The male narrator soon said as Daring and Rosabella stood up together and soon smiled at each other as they were going to have their own happy ending together in the near future.

"And the quest to save The King and Queen of Winter ended when the Roses of the Season were combined into a healing bouquet." The female narrator added as Crystal came into her castle and held out her flowers to her sleeping father and frozen mother.

"Destroying, at last, the particle of the Evil Queen's mirror that poisoned them with Kindness Blindness." The male narrator said.

"It is like we were in a bad dream." The Snow King said as he rubbed his right eye.

"But now..." The Snow Queen started.

"But now it's over." Crystal concluded for her mother as she soon came by to reunite with her parents.

The royal Winter family smiled as they shared a group hug after they got their own happy endings.

"Aww~..." Everyone awed at the sight.

"Another perfect happy ending." Atticus remarked.

"Even if Sombra had to come by and ruin everything like he always does." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"And I can tell the plan for Sombra to give Atticus back his powers didn't exactly work, but he did leave without keeping Crystal from saving the day." Patch said.

"It's gonna be probably a little complicated about my powers coming back." Atticus said bashfully.

"I'll check my spellbook to see if I can help out with that." Mary Ruth smirked as she playfully punched Atticus in the arm without hurting herself.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"Much appreciated." Patch added.

"Dad, we need you to stop this storm." Crystal soon said, about to give her father his magic staff back.

"I've done quite enough already," The Snow King replied as he refused it. "Crystal, you've proven that you are ready to rule. You always have been; I was just too snow-blind to see it."

Crystal smiled as she felt touched before leading her friends out to the balcony of her castle as she went to stop the winter.

Cherry sighed a bit. "I'm gonna miss the colder weather," she then said. "Oh, well... It is summer after all."

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"That means back to the sweltering heat." Patch said.

"Oh... My favorite..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"This just in, Ever After! Prepare yourself for a change in the weather!" Blondie smiled as she began to film the scene.

Crystal took a deep breath and soon shot magic from the staff right into the sky to change the winter season back into the summer season. The snow and ice began to melt as the summertime was finally being brought back into the world of Ever After and the students began to look excited and happy about that since the blizzard was now over. The servants were all soon changed back to normal thanks to Crystal.

"Wahoo!" Mo cheered.

* * *

Everyone then smiled proudly to Crystal as this was the perfect ending to the epic winter of Ever After High, especially for her. Crystal was soon back in her bedroom, tying up her ice-skates as she made the perfect knot and held onto her father's staff which belonged to her now.

"Crystal tried to return the Staff of Winter, but her parents decided it was time for a long, overdue tropical vacation and left Crystal to rule as the Princess of Winter." The female narrator soon concluded as Crystal smiled at the others as she was finally going to be able to take care of herself and her kingdom from now on.

"And what of Jackie Frost and Northwind?" The male narrator asked.

"Well, as punishment for their troublemaking they had to shovel the driveway." The female narrator answered.

* * *

Jackie and Northwind grunted as they were shown to be shoveling with as much effort as possible, though it would take a very long time for them to get the snow cleared, especially since this was The Winter Kingdom.

"Is this part of the plan too?" Northwind asked his sister.

"Yeah, Northwind!" Jackie replied sarcastically. "Everything we did was so that we could get to do this! Fun, fun, fun!"

"What a shame of what had to happen to you two~" Sombra smirked as he appeared again, watching them shoveling the snow. "Reduced to a child's most dreaded wintertime chore and you two are meant to be the children of the legendary Jack Frost~"

"What are you doing here, King Sombra?" Jackie Frost glared.

"Yeah, 'cuz we're still shoveling." Northwind said.

"I just thought I'd come and check to see how you were doing." Sombra smirked.

"You helped us all right, but we still lost," Jackie rolled her eyes. "Go back to Equestria."

"Yeah! Take yourself for a ride, pony!" Northwind added.

Jackie glanced at him and he just shrugged in response.

"All right, fine, I'll leave you alone and get to it while I consider special revenge schemes that involve your father." Sombra shrugged as he went to walk away, leaving them with that information to make them think about it if they wanted in or not.

"Wait, what did you have in mind?" Jackie asked.

Sombra smirked as he knew that would interest one of them.

"I'm listening..." Jackie said, leaning over on her shovel. "Anything's better than this, especially being stuck with him..." she then added, pointing sharply over to her dimwitted brother.

Northwind began to laugh childishly as he made snow angels in the ground instead of doing his job since Jackie had stopped the shoveling as well.

"Well, I was thinking of joining up with a friend by the name of Pitch Black," Sombra smirked. "If you come with me, I'll tell you more and you might even be successful this time, especially against my nephew's little friends."

"Great, especially since I can guess your nephew might not have his powers since he didn't try and save the day." Jackie smirked.

"I guess we'll have to see about that," Sombra smirked back. "So, are you in or out on my little offer?"

"King Sombra, you certainly have got yourself a deal." Jackie agreed as she soon held out her hand.

"Great," Sombra nodded as they shook hands on it. "Just come follow me and I'll take you into a brand new adventure."

"Perfect," Jackie smirked before whispering to him. "But can we please leave my brother out of this? He's driving me crazy."

"What brother?" Sombra smirked back.

Northwind looked over.

"Just come this way." Sombra said as a portal appeared.

"Gladly." Jackie grinned as she threw down her shovel and soon went to walk in through the portal.

"Hey! Wait for me." Northwind said, about to join them.

But after Sombra walked through the portal, it closed up, leaving Northwind behind.

"Aww... No fair, Jackie!" he then pouted as he walked away, looking disappointed in being left behind.

That was another story for another day though as Ever After High was shown on a warm and summery day, though there was still snow on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

"I declare this a day of celebration, a day of fun, a--" Crystal began to tell the Ever After High students.

"SNOW DAY!" The students then beamed as they went back to playing and having fun in the snow while they still had their summer snow day.

"I was going to say an Epic Winter." Crystal smiled as she shot some snow into the air as fireworks.

"An Epic Winter..." Cherry remarked. "Sounds like a fitting name."

"It does a bit." Atticus agreed.

The group then decided to stick around and have a little more fun with the students of Ever After High before they would head back home.

"I used to go to Galaxy High School and I thought I saw it all back there, but I've never had a summer snow day before." Doyle chuckled as he made a snowman with Cerise.

"Thanks to Crystal, this is the very first Summer Snow Day." Cerise smiled.

"I love this." Patch smiled as he enjoyed the snow.

"Not too cold and not too hot." Mo commented.

"Yeah, it's just right," Cherry agreed. "Right, Blondie?"

"Sure is, Cherry." Blondie agreed.

Everyone soon went to enjoy the rest of the Summer Snow Day until it would have to go, along with the visitors to Ever After High.

* * *

"So, what'll be for your kids?" Drell asked Mr. Badwolf as he balanced Ambrose on his knee. "Two adventures that go by the names of 'Hoodwinked' or 'Happily N'Ever After'?"

"Hoodwinked." Mr. Badwolf told him.

"Great choice." Drell smirked.

The two then shook hands on it.

"Now... I'll use my wand to make it so when the opportunity comes up," Drell said before looking around. "Hm? Where'd it go?"

Ambrose was heard cooing and giggling as he was teething on his father's magic wand, getting drool everywhere.

"Ah, ah, that's not a toy..." Drell said, taking the wand from his infant son before grimacing. "Ugh... I can't wait until this teething phase is over!"

"At least your son won't chew on the furniture like my daughters did." Mr. Badwolf chuckled.

"That's true." Drell nodded before feeling a dark disturbance.

"Are you okay, old friend?" Mr. Badwolf asked Drell.

"I feel that something wrong is about to happen," Drell replied as he stood up and picked up Ambrose. "I better head back home. If you see Cherry, Atticus, and the others before they head back home, tell them I went home."

"Can do." Mr. Badwolf nodded at the warlock as he went to rush back home with Ambrose in his arms.

"Great, thanks." Drell said while rushing home, though made sure to be very careful since he had his infant son in his arms.

Mr. Badwolf nodded as he let Drell head back home as he then watched the students enjoy themselves, but kept a close and sharp eye on Cerise and Doyle as they made a snowman together.

* * *

"I think this is the best Summer Snow Day of my life." Mo smiled.

"It's the _only_ Summer Snow Day of your life." Cherry smirked.

"Still, it's the best." Mo insisted.

"This day is the best." Patch smiled.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"It has to end eventually though," Cherry replied. "Though... This isn't the first time it snowed during the summer when we were around."

"Oh?" Doyle asked.

"We met Queen Elsa and Princess Anna in Arendelle," Cherry explained. "It's a very long story."

"Man, you guys get to go everywhere." Doyle remarked.

"That's the life of an adventurer." Atticus said.

"And it never gets boring." Mo smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Patch nodded.

"Easy for you guys to say." Cherry smirked as she lazily made a snowball.

Mary Ruth soon walked over.

"Um, hello, Mrs... Uh... Cherry's grandma." Atticus said to the woman.

"I'm afraid I have to travel all over the realms and make you a special soup that'll give you your powers back before you go to sleep tonight." Mary Ruth told him.

"I understand." Atticus said.

"Hopefully soon you can all meet my old friends," Mary Ruth smirked. "I'm sure you recognize some of them from childhood stories though."

"Grandma... Who do you know...?" Cherry asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out," Mary Ruth smirked as she chuckled, walking off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to round up some ingredients to help your friend out."

"Thanks, Grandma," Cherry said thankfully. "I'm sure Atticus appreciates it."

"I sure do." Atticus smiled.

Mary Ruth waved as a random door appeared and she walked into it and it disappeared after she shut the door behind her.

"I'm so glad that Grandma's back in my life." Cherry said to her friends.

"And I'm glad that Aunt Delilah's back in my life, especially for Thorn," Atticus smiled. "I was so glad that we were able to find them and stop The Dark Lord after that time in Witch Academy with Sabrina."

"Well, it looks like our work here is done," Cherry suggested. "I think it's time that we head back home."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mo said.

"Yeah." Patch said.

"I hope that my powers come back soon then." Atticus said.

"They will," Cherry smirked. "Just don't underestimate my grandma."

"Oh, I won't, if she's anything like you or your mom," Atticus smirked back. "This was a great experience though."

"Will we see you guys again?" Raven asked the group.

"We'll see in the future," Cherry reassured. "Meanwhile, make sure that Crow takes good care of Apple."

"I sure will," Raven said playfully. "Even though that won't be a problem."

Crow looked bashful as he overheard his sister. Raven giggled innocently while Crow rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

And so, the adventure group left Ever After High and made it back home where they belonged in the town of Greendale.

"We're home." Mo smiled.

"Yep and with of how we got the cooler weather we needed, I think we can handle this heat." Patch said.

"Oh, yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Guess so." Cherry shrugged.

"Come now, Cherry, it's good to be home." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Cherry replied. "Luckily I feel cool enough though from that adventure and the Winter Castle."

"Well, I hope your grandmother comes back soon and hopefully maybe we'll meet those friends of hers." Atticus said.

"Yeah... We'll see..." Cherry just shrugged.

"Well, while we wait for her, let's relax." Mo smiled.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

* * *

The group soon came into the living room of Cherry's house and they decided to put on a movie together called _"Immortal Wars"_. Cleo soon walked over and hopped up in the air before landing in Cherry's lap. Cherry began to pet the young cat's fur, making her purr as they got comfortable after another new adventure together.

"This is nice." Mo smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Patch nodded.

"This should be good." Atticus said.

"Do you guys always have to talk at once like that?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, we don't talk at once." Mo added.

"We're just hanging out." Patch added.

Cherry had a deadpan look on her face as they continued to watch the movie while they still had the chance.

* * *

Mary Ruth was soon at her cauldron, stirring up a brew with the ingredients she had. "Rose petals from The Queen of Hearts' garden, pixie dust from Neverland, a brick from The Yellow Brick Road, a shard from Cinderella's glass slipper, a golden thread from Rumplestiltskin, and leftover apple slices from Snow White," she said to herself as she stirred the ingredients in to make a special soup. "This is going to taste terrible, but it'll be worth it for Atticus."

After stirring all the ingredients to make the soup, Mary Ruth soon smelled the scent of the soup to find out that it was finished.

"This should do the trick for Atticus." Mary Ruth said.

The cauldron soon puffed out some smoke from the top and the concoction began to glow. Mary Ruth then began to spoon up the soup into a bowl and stirred it a little more with her spoon as she went to give the soup to Atticus.

* * *

"This movie's kinda stupid..." Cherry rolled her eyes as she sat with the others.

"Yeah... But I can't stop watching it..." Patch replied.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Why is it that most movies seem like they're kinda stupid, but most people can't stop watching them?" Mo asked.

"Just one of the ways I like to spend an evening," Cherry shrugged. "Especially whenever Thor comes over and we hang out."

"It's so good that you two decided to be friends." Atticus said with a small smile.

"I just feel disturbed that I nearly fell in love with one of Drell's relatives..." Cherry shuddered.

The others rolled their eyes.

"Okay, Atticus, soup's on!" Mary Ruth soon called out, coming downstairs with the glowing bowl. "Now, this might smell like rotten garbage and taste even worse, but it's good and good for you."

"Um, well, okay." Atticus said.

Mary Ruth soon gave Atticus the glowing bowl and once he accepted it Atticus began to start eating the soup and it smelled and tasted as bad as Mary Ruth said it would but he kept eating the rest of the soup. The elderly and retired adult witch soon stepped back to wait to see what would happen. Atticus soon finished up the soup and shakily handed the bowl back.

"How do you feel?" Mary Ruth asked.

"Like my stomach is about to explode." Atticus groaned.

"Good... That means it's working," Mary Ruth nodded. "Now when you go to sleep, you shall rest and dream about having your special gifts back in your system. You can thank me later."

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Meanwhile... I think I'll check in with my old buddies..." Mary Ruth smirked. "Maybe old Nicky and I can have an arm-wrestling match before his big trip in December."

"Guess we'll see you when we can meet these friends of yours." Mo replied.

"Sounds like it," Mary Ruth nodded as she went to go back home. "Don't stay up too late, kids. I better head back home."

"Don't worry, we won't stay up too late." Atticus told her.

"We promise." Mo nodded.

"See that you don't~" Mary Ruth replied as she closed the door behind her on the way back home.

"So when should we sleep?" Patch asked.

"Probably after this movie is over, though I feel like I've been watching it all day." Cherry said.

Patch nodded in agreement as he soon sat on the floor and looked at the screen. "Maybe this movie would be better if there was a dog in it," he then said before yawning. "Like Thunderbolt or something."

* * *

Eventually, the movie ended and they all fell asleep in the living room with the TV on, hoping to have pleasant dreams for the evening, though with Sombra's new plan in mind with his new associate might change that quickly...

Until then, this is The End


End file.
